This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse
by Speedygal
Summary: About a Transformer fan who gets into the Bayverse from watching Transformers 3 with some popcorn and 3-D Glasses. Nuff said. Uploading chapters weekly.
1. I landed in Transformers 2007 movie

I have seen all three movies, Transformers movies. A Transformer, in the fandom of Transfans, means gigantic alien machines that can scan vehicles and become them, hence, becoming Robots in Disguise. They are not the powerboxes that you see on the poles. They have sparks, which generate their personality and life being extremely vital to living itself. And then there's the Allspark, the cube. I have seen the first movie several times directed by Micheal Bay, the worst director ever. Why? I'll get to that, as soon as this Dark of The Moon is about to end.

_Come on...Isn't there going to be REAL character development? _I'm wearing 3-D Glasses. And, to say for the least, this is my second time going to the theater to see a Transformers Movie. Well, this one could be my first time watching the third installment in the theater. The beginning was all meh and suspenseful, the opening that involved Sentinel Prime seemed so awe-inspiring and intriguing. Though, the scene with Sam-obnoxious-attention-needy-witwicky made me want to think otherwise when put into an entirely different scene. I'm fifteen years old and writing a rather lengthy fanfiction to a universe that's set between Transformers Animated and the Bayverse, a better version than this Micheal Bay crap. Its 2011, take note, okay? If I told you my name then I would have told you all the first names of my persona's in the Transformers Franchise, quite literally. So anyway, I'm watching the scene featuring Sam pleading Optimus and the Bots to stay. I don't have anything else to say about it. Man that was funny with his hand having the watch that forced him over the table! Hahaa, so unnecessary. The rocket ship is flying...it's got all The Autobots on board.

Great, I'm feeling tired and my popcorn isn't all the way gone yet.

"The ship with the Autobots has been destroyed."

Actually, I don't hold any emotion, because this movie does not by my standereds have enough character development. Bumblebee used to be my favorite and this idea being Bumblebee-Prime somehow got into my head before Return of the Fallen was aired. Watching the beginning of that let down my hopes so badly. You can guess what happened through the movie,my esteem from a hopeful fanatic who was sizzled in excitement died down. It disapointed me, asides to Bee leaking oil tears over Sam leaving college,Optimus dying, The Sun-energon harvestors,and so much more...You can catch my drift. Because the 1st Transformers movie was awesome. Watched it several times.

Suddenly, I found the screen to be different so life-like and set in some city. Now why am I running? Running from smoke and destruction almost everywhere from bullets ringing out and flyingg pratically everywhere. A giant robot fell in half. Oh frag, isn't that Jazz! He does not look alive-Wait, am I saying what I think I am saying? That I am...in...2007?

"AHHH!" I run towards a giant building that I guess could have been a church, then run up stairs(That is almost, completely, gone) and landed at the tower-like area. "Oh. my. Primus." I turn around to see the scene no-transfan would have imagined to find themselves.

The scene where Sam's corned by Megatron.

I ate some popcorn, isn't that crazy?

"Give me The Cube, human." He growls, clawing at the rocky-temple-like material. "I'll spare you as my slave!"

"Never!" Sam said, he's hanging on. His eye met my direction. "You, catch this!" He threw the cube at me, no, the football sized Allspark has been thrown at me who's right beside the balcony for some odd reason wearing 3-D glasses not from this age. I've seen the 1986 movie several times, and, this is by far more incredible than Hot Rod becoming Rodimus Prime.

"NO!" Megatron shrieks, slamming his hand right thriugh the rock supposedly hitting abnoxious-attention-needy-Witwicky in the process.

Slag.I'm inffecting the time-line!

So stupid me runs for the allspark without hesitation and falls with it. I landed in a trash can. Now, am I a comedian or a stand up fanatic brought into this world by a string of fate, this is really bizaar and unbelieve-able. I mean, why would my body land in some trash-can and come off without a scratch. The Cube's ontop me has defied the laws of physics? Me, my popcorn, and The Cube,all of which defying the expectations of getting hurt in the process.

"Sam!" I wiggle myself out of the trash can and saw Megan Fox, who acted as this Mikeala girl, drive this tow truck to the sidewalk. Sam's landed on the hood of some vehicle. Oh and the Tow-Truck's car-door has yet another phone-number on the side instead of the one some crazy fanatics keep a close eye on; No, I learned this from the internet for your information. And I have seen the proof on Youtube.

I hear a loud thump from behind me.

"Give me the Cube!" Megatron's deep and robotic male voice makes the hair on the back of my neck raise up.

I look at him, one eye sees him blue and the other saw him red.

"You are funny." I chuckle. "Gawd, you are so freaking funny!"

The War-lord growled.

"I am not 'funny', now give it, to me!"

I dropped my popcorn now holding the cube instead.

"Give it to me," I hear Optimus, "He'll only use it against this planet."

Well, he won't need it really Optimus because there's the Fallen Prime who's the teacher of Megatronus and made him, I think, become this way. He also has this alley who is your mentor, supposedly I am just blabbing this all in my mind. Really, I ain't saying a word about it. It sucks to be me. I smile when I lie. I SMILE, so no can do to become a real-life Decepticon Techno-Organic...I look at Megatron. I have this sickening feeling he had killed the annoying main character. Frag. That just ruined the entire four years ahead and the four years after that! What has my presence done in this continuity?

Because I'll like to see this Sentinel dude face to face, I'm going to do something really corny.

"Whoever wants it, PUT IT INTO YOUR SLAGGING SPARK!" I mean, Megatron's spark, no regrets here of course. I mean no harm but...I should have made my great entrance when he became unfrozen, darn you fate! "AND NOBODY ASK ME about the seven freaking-STUPID-ANCIENT- primes!" I throw it into the air.

And then, the evitable happens, I just lose consciousness out of no-where.

I hope that Annoying guy isn't actually dead, because if he is, both Earth and Cybertron are totally screwed.


	2. What happend? Really? WHAT happened?

I awoke after what has felt like forever. My eyesight's blurry. My head hurts, it just hurt. Does it hurt because I fell unconscious? This unusual-engine-mechanical sound makes me aware where I am and my eyes wide open. It's almost like traveling through a StarGate being rounded supported by these light gray structures bronzed in alien letters, just like the television series "Stargate SG1" from the Scifi channel, the exception is...The scene is just like watching it on television.. Actually it's like an engine-energy commercial with the layers of iron, waves of metal blinds, and redness prominent. _When is this going to...end? _There is a continous falling-path behind me, this time, it's glowing a bright light blue like a Spy Kid Video game movie.

"I'm scared, I'm scared, and I'm scared." I notice the box of popcorn is in my hands and a half of the all-spark is sticking out from it. It looks like it has been sliced of almost completely from the middle to the lower area of the formerly square object. I dug the allspark further into my bag of popcorn without thinking, come on, I'm free falling...Might end up dead, right? "I'm so scared of heights!"

This soundwave engulfed me into a clear transparent-like ball manifestation.

"Now...My apprentice...what is this?" I heard the old and evil voice that most people would not hear,but, this is the realm of Transformers. Live Action. I recognize this evil, old, probably most hated voice within a nanosec. This is The Fallen speaking. Optimus has not been offlined yet as indicated by the sacs of protoforms all around the room or I think they were in the other room. All I know is that they die quicker and required energon to pursue into the second movie to be alive. The energon harvestors…the sun collectors.

I finally snapped open my eyes.

"What is what-"

I somehow had landed in Megatron's hand.

"It's The Girl!"

He swipedd me off his overly gigantic wired-servo. I landed on the floor, on my side. Great. I just got a side ache. If that even is a word. I don't know. I hear Megatron's loud, deadly growl come from above me. He's much better than his Prime Counterpart, design wise, I say. His armor's so shiny, especially his helmet being so gladiator like and robotic.

"Who...is this girl?" The Fallen asks.

Megatron's growl softened.

"She chipped off a part of the Allspark,master." He said, sounding not pleased. "And made me..." Megatron is acting humiliated. I have not seen this look in all the movies combined. "…have the impromptu absence in the Ocean."

"When is the last Prime eliminated?" The Fallen's gruff,evil, and fading voice perks .

I decided to make my own move.

"Well...what year is it?" I ask eager to see the expression on the Decepticon's face.

"2008." Megatron almost right away answered. "When we have the boy...Optimus Prime will be offlined-"

"IN A YEAR!" I shriek, feeling excited. Man, this is so awesome, yet so wrong to say this. I earn this unusual optic glare from both grown Cybertronians . Megatron's cannon powers up at my direction. "Uh..Dude...um...That witwicky kid is going to college in an awhile...Soo...umm..." I popped some popcorn into my mouth. "Excuse the spoilers."

I saw Starscream come from an entrance.

"May I kill this human, now?" He sounds downright annoyed and eager to kill a human.

"Hahaaa, wow, you got a lot more personality than the movie!" I acknowledge, swallowing the popcorn.

Frag. I just...gave out spoilers. again.

"Movie?" The Fallen and Megatron chime in together.

"Don't kill this...barbarian yet." The Fallen smoothly said. His eye creepily looks at my direction. "My apprentice..What did she look like the last time you saw her when online?"

"Long hair, an attire being rolled up at the sleeves and a 'w' emblem pointing upwards, wearing these...Glasses and those same pair of jeans!" He didn't like saying it. It sounds as if he was on a roll call. "What relevance does she have in any of your plans that you have not told me...before."

I guess the Fallen knows, and he will take the secret to his death.

"Popcorn anyone?" I held out the popcorn to any of the willing Decepticons.

They all had the intrusive 'no' in their optics.

"Girl, explain." The Fallen softly said.

"In my Universe there's a merchandise,franchise, series, all about you guys." I blabber. "Megatron is an iconic villian and Optimus Prime is an Iconic heroic good guy humans see as their role model or source of inspiration. There's Cartoon series...I already say that...And I heard Megatron dies in a few of them, no offense, and Starscream's like, died in two of them...No three!" I remember the movie. "Three comes from the cartoon movie aired in 1986."

Megatron's cannon power up and shot at me.

I dodged that.

"And then there's this trilogy..." I hide behind Starscream's leg. "Haven't seen the ending to Dark of the Moon...YET."

The Fallen cackles. "I'm liking what this organic is saying."

Starscream shot at me.

Guess I'm the comedian gag of the year.

Urgh...what happened now? I must have fallen through a space bridge or something to skip a year...Did somebody knock me out? If so, this is making so feel like one of those people who goes out as an alien through these ridiculous circumstances to meet gigantic robots and are like transported somehow by these wormholes to somewhere. You'll catch my drift when understanding this matter at all.

"She's awake." I heard a femilar voice, belonging to Megatron. Maybe I should call him Megatronus instead of Megatron since he is not really the leader of all Decepticons...Though since he did take Megatronus's name and shortened it to just Megatron,the most definite guess around here is to call him Megs. Just Megs.

I had my popcorn. Still.

"May I now proceed killing this worthless organic, NOW?" Starscream's voice highly broke the silence that had somehow brought me into it.

Megatron growls.

"Not yet." I hear him. And why is he being so...mercyful for me? Naturally a Decepticon would kill an average transfan despite their loyalty and devotion towards them. It's rare in real life for something this...incredible to not kill you right on the spot. My eyes struggle opening and found myself...in a metal clad room with two unlikely candidatientally Decepticons: Megatron and Starscream. Who knew they can get along for just...ONE room? I thought they can't stand each other or something, must be along the lines of bad romance.

I help myself up and the weight from my popcorn bag is light-weight.

"Uh...did you dorks find the Allspark in it?" I ask, feeling pain in my abdomen. "ACK!"

I crow over the floor clutching at my stomach.

"How dare you call me a 'Dork'!" Starscream shrieks, obviously wanting to rip out my throat.

"The Allspark is back with The Protoforms, getting life." Megatron's voice smoothly said, and then he turns his head at my direction. I can tell he doesn't have pleasant things to share right now for me to welcome or consider something getting good here. "And you just brought us here!"

Speak of the power of creativity, go figure.

"...I did..what?" I look at them, then notice a barren gigantic door with a bunch of wiring and this electrical cage so much different than the movie's I had seen and the round-probably-prevent-from-escaping things from the Transformer 1986 movie is probably what's keeping this thing powered up since it's glowing Purple. I've watched the movie to its death. How do I know? The VCR's got bad quality for the movie after watching it so many times.

How could I take Megatron and Starscream from one place to another?...

"Your ENTIRE body shined!" Starscream shields his optics, almost making it a scary scene ripped out from an epic fail sci-fi movie.

I may have blushed.

"I'm really that pale?" I ask them.

Apparently, they can't see my skin color from staying inside all the time.

"Never mind that," Megatron said. "**Where** did you take us?"

He may have yelled at me, more than saying it to me.

"...Um...I don't..." I looked at the hard barren doors and wires upon wires connected to the cells. I can only guess we are on quitissoins because A) They take everyone prisoners and let them be killed by the Sharkticons in the round pit. B) They decide everyone is guilty. C) Nobody lives from judgment. And D) There's a big cage-like circularize indent in the door similar to the scene where Hot Rod and Kup found the survivor of a eaten planet who told them Unicron is back.

Well, I guess I'm correct, absurdly. This must be one of Micheal-Bay's unquestonably rough draft of some Transformers Movie.

"We are in the Quitssions jail," I gulp. "Nobody lives."

I sense Megatron does not like it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO-ONE LIVES?" He shrieks. "I AM THE SOLE LEADER MEANT TO HELP MY MASTER SUCEED IN GETTING THE SUN HARVESTER, not end like this!" His shriek startled me so I fell to the floor. "What happens in the third movie?" He eyes at me.

"We rule over a lavish Cybertron again!" Starscream sarcastically said, earning a square punch to the chest area.

I couldn't help myself from not laughing.

"Spoilers." I said. "In the second movie...Um...Two MAJOR characters die, one dies permanently and the other returns. And to your answer, you are unquestionably the sole-leader."

The tall, hawt-no HOT-, gigantic Transformer who hates organics and prefers them for slavery gave me a strange look. A look I do not see in the movies directed by Micheal Bay, maybe this Megatron's way of emotion of pride and his running-gag of trying to offline Optimus Prime but ends up...you know, dead. Maybe it's just...emotion? I rarely see something so genuine in Bay's Movieverse, I wonder why he still makes those movies when he continuously screws them up.

"Prisoners!" A femilar, highly shrieking voice rings through the hall.

Megatron and Starscream glare at me.

"Does THIS happen?" Starscream starts reaching his claw at me looking mad as ever.

Though, Megatron kept him from doing so.

"No." I ate some popcorn. Surprisingly it is still full. Hasn't gotten empty, yet. Why is that so? "I've heard of this show called Doctor Who and there's this mad-man in a big blue box who travels in time and space capable of regeneration up to thirteen times because-" Megatron puts me on the ledge of the square hole.

Where I saw, I believe,A quintession guard.

"In his ninth reincarnation was brought to the tenth due to the cellure respiration being severely damaged in Parting of Ways, his first episode by far where he notices he has big ears is "Rose", which is the first episode where Rose Tyler aka The Bad Wof makes her debut." I saw the Quitssion guards staring at me. "And I am unsure what happens in the later season...I do know Riversong is definetely Amy Pond and Rory William's child, aka a relative of The Doctor." I swing my legs against the heavy dark material of the door. "And you know what...There's a fragging "Letts kill Hitler" coming up in…SEVEN DAYS! SEVEN DAYS SEVEN DAYS DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN SEVEN DAYS?"

The guards were startled, regardless of the loud sound from the room.

They were shaking, by god.

"W-w-wwhat?" One whispers.

To think, A GIRL can intimidate fully grown robots!

"LETS KILL HITLER!" I held up my popocorn like I was swinging a chuck of beer. "WITH A SCREWDRIVER!"

They were backing away from the door.

"Scared, punks?" I say, feeling more braver. "Or...are you...afraid...of...**The Girl WHO GLOATED**?"

They all shriek like little girls and ran away.

"...That is...impressive." I hear Starscream. "Megatron, why didn't you tell me to do THAT instead of getting rid of those idiotically protoform Decepticons?"

I turn around to see there's a big hole from the back of the room and the cage's bars has become a dark solid gray, meaning somehow Starscream moved from the cage with me in his claws then got into some excruciating pain to put me on the square door object. Wow. That sounds so ridiculous and insane; Bay's logic is so over-dumbed down. I mean, if Steven Spielberg produced the movie instead of being the Executive Producer, then Transformers would be re-branded AS TRANSFORMERS not just some stupid-dumb-for-teenagers-slap jokes or something! The Franchise is about aliens. **N.o.t.** humans.

"Because they all would come to me and they would have died at my cannon!" He points to the exit. "Now, I have a plan to execute-"

Oh boy, he can't do that right now.

"Not yet Mister!" I holler. "You'll get offl-"

Blam!

I fall and land on the handle of the door by the outside.

"I'm okay!"

I hear a grumble from the room.

"Should have aimed for her abdomen." I guess either Starscream of Megatron said that.

I look down from the rather high area. Now I know how my idea for my shattered glass oc or persona must have felt being dropped from Sumdac's tower by one of the Autobots intentionally, she must have been feeling scared out of her mind. Hoping somecon or thing would swoop in and save in, but nope, she landed on a car. Her spine broke. She lived because of being half human, half cybertronian aka Techno-Organic. The movement to her legs became nothing but paralyzed and could only crawl when Sari snatched the wheelchair away from her. I guess I'm cruel as the universe, who doesn't care. I planned for Elita-1 to shoot Optimus with a cannon right at his head for deserting her all those years ago on Arachna 7.

I made a fanfiction...and posted it on Deviantart. One of those immediate comments stated "Why don't you call it Shattered Dreams?" So I did continue making it. Did the series twice in one season...and gave up. I have given up on writing it due to the lack of imagination swirling in my brain; I assumed Sari had red hair, a black and red dress, black boots, Who do you think does NOT COMPLETE any of her stories? Me….Yes. Me. standing right on the door handle, shamefully for something so annoying and plently of critique from left to right it may not be funny.

And the thing is, I assumed my Shattered Glass Animated pesona to be paired up with Heroic Megatron.

How cruel is irony here.

However, I do hope Transformers: _Making a Difference_ will be completed when I get back... I mean,. This is my...one...two...third time redoing it? It's pretty long. No kidding. "Hey Megs, AREN't you guys going to come get me?" The height is downright scary,and I heard silence. I didn't hear them coming. "Um...Guys?" I still had on my lightgray themed 3-D glasses that are rather small. So I attempted climbing up the wooden-like material. I slid back down on the lid.

..Face it. why would they come back for a human? They have an exit. You do too. It...just makes me feel like trash, like Russel spreading rumors that he would dump me two weeks after we got into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I thought for a minute he could be my own Optmus Prime. But no, he's a Sentinel Prime Animated. A Jerk, A bully. The only thing I got from him was the urge to draw the eyes first and get better at art...I wonder if he stole that picture from a kid...Man, I'm glad I was told by this bullied kid that he was going to dump me.

I'm not really sure if I want to pursue any relationships right now.

Dabbling here has caught me...in an unpredictable sitiation.

"It is only a human." A voice I'm not femilar with said. "Judgement is to be done on an organic."

**In the hands of a Quittission soldier.**

**Who's been bayversed.**

"Watch it mister!" I yell at him as he attempts touching...some part of me. "I ain't called Speedy or YOUR WORST ORIGINAL NIGHTMARE for no reason!"

The soldier snarls.

"DECISION: DEATH BY SHARKTICONS!"

Great...Scene is ending...I wonder if those two cowards are actually going to pull their necks out or stand by as any average Decepticon who willingly watches humans be slaughtered or enslaved for the greater good...Just like Russel. Who only lied to me saying he LIKED me. I shared things...about my Blue's Clues, my artwork, my fascination with Jack The Cat, Transformers Animated...the best Fandom ever, and...much more. He may have not understood me because I spoke so fast...

Been a-while since I saw some sharkticons, sooo I'm going to ssee some SHARK ROBOTS BE BAYVERSED!


	3. Sharkticons have been Bayversed!

Yes, and they look horrible.

They look like those sharks from Lavagirl and Sharkboy, except they have been made into a robot-version of themsevles. They still do have the shark appeal. Their armor almost blinded me at first. "GAH!" I put my head on the robot's large digit. "MY EYES ARE BLINDED FROM SOMETHING OTHER THEN SEX OR A SCENE FROM SOME 'KING OF THE HILL' WHERE THE CHARACTER GOT BLINDED!" Really, if Psych somehow pulls that stunt, it's getting really old for that scene to come up in the middle of unknowing, I don't know if that is a word...I may have made it up. Their fins and tails are larger than an average shark with small dark rounded holes serving as eyes.

"Let go of me you disgusting piece of-" I stick my tongue out at the soldier. He does not know who he is messing with. The genius of killing off characters cruelty in the mots horrific manner writing about them;my current victim is Redsiren a motorcycle mech with Prowl's mold but a siren on his helmet as his main armor color is red and his secondary armor color is black. He has dark gray skin and has a motorcycle mode for his disguise.

Redsiren is so on a deadly ride.

"Drop me, freak!" I retort. "They look so...ugly!"

He shook his arm.

"Fe-ell-iinng diizzzzy." I said. "T-h-isss is not worse th-aaa-hhhnnnn-n my Persona feeling the underbelly of Elitacharachia-1 whe-whee-iiiiin singing a Transormer's song aft-ftteeerr-uurrrr-er seeing the ending to DOTM." The Plot that had been posted on the DOTM wikipedia site went something like this: Optimus Prime is overthrown, Ironhide survives, Sentinel Prime leads The Autobots for 'what is the best' after he had been shortly discovered and plot was sure-then after changed to something else one day before it primered in theaters.

I look up at the Quittission.

"You are forcing me to do section 8 of the Killing Judgement act."

Uh...

"I ain't good with the amendments, what's the right to bear arms or the arms bear to right section?" I ask hi, watching his optics connected to some wires and chips and screws rotate in some directions that only could be mimicked in the movies. "I'm not that good with the constitution, especially with how Congress is sort of/kind of limiting our rights. And dude, I can easily kill you with popcorn by shoving it down your mouth then rip your optics out by using my 3-D glasses. So of course, I'm BLIND as a bat right now for writing about details so ironic, I know, for example..."

I rant every detail:

_The little lioness looks down beneath her foot, wandering around frightened and feeling a lot of uncertainty about where her parents went or what had happened to them was a big heavy question would be a large one hanging above her little ball sized head._  
_A tall, bigger mech with black and amber-orange armor, even a lion mode, with a mane could be see. His optics were hazel just like his little sweet lioness. "照顾好自己__LeoPride. (Take care of yourself LeoPride.)" The Chinese Lionbot drops in some food for her as blasts of explosions goes off behind him. His optics winced feeling a large tug on his spark. But without fail, he limps back to a small group consisting of a Mother Pretender and some two older offspring._

"Do you have a family like Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Aunt, Uncle, Grandparent, Sister-in-law, Brother-in-law, or any one?" Sentinel tries to get a reasonable answer from a little, Chinese sparkling.

"李歐梵督察...(Lee... Leo...Pide..) LeoPride." Little Pride speaks in half English.

"What planet are you from?" Sentinel scratches his helm without a single clue in what language the femme just spoke out. "Oh so your name is Leopride? I will just call you Pride for short, and I am Sentinel."

"S-Sentinal?" Pride tilts her helm.

"There's no 'A' at the end of Sentinel." The snowplow shakes his helm laughing, amused of her misunderstand pronunciation of his name given to him when he began at the Autobot Academy.

"Sent? Senty?" The femme giggles in the palm of his servo looking up to the mech more grown up than her-not completely grown up but in such a way to have a code with his other Lance, this meant he was deep trouble.

"No Bot has ever called me 'Sent' or 'Senty' before." The snow plow tickles the little femme, smiling warmly, watching Pride break into a hysterical, sparkling laughter."You are so adorable." Sentinel adds on a good friendly manner.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT WITH THAT FLUFFYNESS!" The Quittission solder yelps, shaking his large digit.

I gaze at him, seeing multiple numbers of this dude.

"It used to be One Heart, One Spark." I tell him, feeling a headache coming on. "I don't know why,but, when I used to know some jerk in real life and then did some research about a fictional jerk. some part of me screamed 'He's hiding it with his pride'. Now...STOP shaking your slagging servo!"

The Quittission soldier starts taking my fingers off his rather huge dark gray servo.

Guess I'm the Disel in distress instead of being the one writing the character in that scenario.

Irony has twisted me, badly.

The sharkticons are swimming underwater with crappy CGI, actually you can see through the water seeing how they moved their tails back and forth easier than a terrible Syfy movie. At least it is so different and horrible I don't need to compare it at tall to any terrible and some awesome movies. I'm using Cybertronian words instead of cusswords, I hardly say cuss words at all, and...um...I was once called the opposite gender of a male dog by Russel. That brought birth to Maxine's creation, my Transformers Animated persona's evil side.

You may want to know my name...after all this time.

I want to live, badly.

"MEGATRON IF I DIE BECAUSE OF YOU BIG COWARD, I'M TELLING OPTIMUS PRIME WHY SENTINEL REALLY WENT MISSING AS A GHOST, YOU GLITCHHEAD-IDIOIT-OF-SCREWS!" I shriek, feeling my finger's twisted painfully. "And yes, Ghosts do exist, you Glitch-head!"

The Quittission soldier snicker is loud.

"Decepticons won't help an organic." He snickers, I saw his entire facepplate change into a different shape just like the judging quittisions from the movie. He looks so different as a wacky dude having eccentric twissors sticking from his mouth and parts of some vehicle is in plain sight alomst building a mysterious-awe scenery. "And for all we care, Megatron can die, and so The Fallen will face his judgement."

Well that's a big sharp pain to the annoying-headache.

Guess gigantic robots make a lot of speeches. Not just Animated Optimus,go figure. Amanda,Robots in Disguise, and that continuity involving Kicker weren't all that good.. Actually the one's invovling; Cody,Bud, Lori,Jolt, Landmine,Override, and a Australian jetfire was pretty neat. Watched all three seasons like four or three times, Leobreaker is also my favorite. So is Jetfire. I remember the good Transformers continuitys because...they are so memorable. Just like that.

"MY NAME IS IVY BROOKE BELL AND I GO BY THE NICKNAME 'SPEEDY'" I yell at him. "I'm not just ORGANIC, THE GIRL, ANNOYING PEST, or whatever word you have to say so be it. Call me SPEEDY! You Beta-douche!" Tears are running down my face. Wow. I haven't cried in like..years. Several years. I...I recognize this as being hard for me to say this kind of stuff towards a gigantic robot...wouldn't a Transfan be heavily reactive and emotional after a day like this?

He simply didn't care, removing my last finger.

My eyes squeezed shut,plugged my ears, and expected to feel agony and what not.

"No-one calls me an GLITCHEAD!"

I snicker.

That is _so_ Megatron.

"Wha-" Things happened rather fast. It wasn't Bay styled Explosions. It pertained to something like this; Megatron's trusty-silver cannon shot at the chest of this Quittision soldier sending out some tid bits of metal and rib-cage-being robotical to fly on out( Me,pn the other hand,had been put on the floor), Megatron ripped out the soldier's arm connected to the elbow the stabbed it right through the Soldier's mouth and finaly kicked him into the pit.

Those Sharkticons started eating him right away.

"Ewwww!" Starscream whines. "Digusting."

"...Says the Con who's got an annoying high pitched halirous voice in Animated." I point out. Can't help myself. Really. Who wants to see the reaction of Movie verse Starscream after hearing what his voice sounds like.

The seeker must have frowned.

"Animated?" He growls. "What is that impostery?"

Oh look, popcorn is still with me.

"Tell me, am I still the leader in that franchise?" Megatron impatinatly asks, he sounds irritated.

I nod.

"Transformers Animated; Megatron is stillt the leader, Starscream is in second command, Blitzwing is the dude with three personalities-"

"Blitzwing?" They both said at once.

"Yeaaaaah, Blackarachnia rebuilt him." I shrug. "After the Great War. He's not a quittission thank primus. Anyway Lugnut is the large flight vehicle. Optimus leads a rag-tag crew of Space bridge repairers made up by; Him,Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and...Prowl." I pause. "Bumblebee speaks in Animated. And the thing I have heard about TFP is that he just beeps."

One of those Sharkticons came from the water, dropping a piece of armor.

"Great, what is that beast called?"

Maybe I shouldn't explain. In the 1986 movie it was shown they could speak after the part where Kup and Hot Rod were escaping and the Quittisions were left to die or something, don't remember much about what happened to them. The Sharkticon transforms into a rather short-scout-sized Cybertronian having the hood of it's shark part at the back, the side armor servoes to be shoulders and arms connected to these cables and cybertronian parts. This Sharkticon is the updated bayversed version from the Generation 1 movie.

"We are not beasts,we, Sharkticons!"

My memory is a little fadey how they spoke, maybe something like the Dinobots.

"Sharkticon tear apart Decepticon!" It then transforms into a shark with chubby-realistical-dinosaur like legs. Since I am somewhat in it's direction, most people can do the math what will happen in close to a minute; several outcomes. The Sharkticon charges at the Decepticons' direction.

** BLAAAM.**

The Sharkticon fell to it's side having a deep gash like hole slicing almost it in half.

"Those are the worst subspecies ever." Starscream had been the shooter, pertaining to the Sharkticon being shot down. "Come on, who creates these monsterious things?"

"Humans," I add. "Who, I must agree on some levels, are complete idioits."

Megatron laughs.

"I cannot fathom the idea of humans calling themselves idioits, of all things."

** S-AZHAMM**

One point to Transformerfan of three some years to slowly getting on his good side

**KABLING**

Apparently, The Sharkticons combined.

"OHMIPRIMUS MICHEAL BAY'S GOTTEN THEM...SHARK TUFUI!" I scream. "THIS IS MADNESS!"

The largely, vast-bulky combined Sharkticon twirled two large Samuri swords.

"Do we run or do we attack?" Starscream asks Megatron.

"I prefer taking it down." Comes Megatron's reply.

This is madness.

"Sharkticons destroy DECEPTICONS!"

Aren't they the sub-group to Decepticons?

"Sharkticons,com-biinneee!" The loud, indescive shriek that belonged to the three-headed quintession broke freely through the air. "KILL MEGATRON!"

I hide behind a big metal piece, when Starscream kicked his heel into the torso of the combined Sharkticons only for it to be chewed off spattering energon on mostly the floor. Wow. Energon looks so purpely. This is wayy better than the movies! I saw Starscream hit the wall of some building's wall making a hard and likely permanent 's here to expect some complaint from this, likewise-backstabbing decepticon?

"AH MY HEEL!" He screamed.

That makes me giggle.

"Shartico-"

Megatron shoots his cannon at the combination-ers.

**SAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM**

A huge part of the leg is blasted off.

"S-s-s-so cooool!"

Now Megatron's getting some Brownie points from me; my favorite disney villians is Zufar,Scar from The Lion King, dat guy from Herculues the cartoon movie, and some other characters. I like Villians. They are so badass! The Quintessions soldier's last chunk of armor flew out of the rounded circlure hole from the ground.

"Before I dismantle this planet and it's inhabitants, do you have any last words?" Megatron's steaming hot, cannon weapon blew smoke at the exust-freely ejector object that has red glowing areas and the wiring keeping together by a simple long dark gray pipe-like material wrappedaround his waist helps move his vehicle parts when Megatron made motion. Reminds me of the scene where I wrote about Avenger's arrival where he freaks out Tony, Austin, and Dan after crash landing then chasing after them because they had some allspark fragments. I'll explain who exactly is Avenger, later.

"GUILTY!" All-three personalities cry. "GUILTY GUILTY."

Megatron's blazing cannon is more like accolades striking a large-box-like-immortalized-transformer breaking apart piece by piece Half of the Sharkticons remained reforming the gigantic combination forming their height taller and taller, almost as a monster than not. How did they accommodate for that sheer size? That is impossible. IMPLAUSIBLE! But oh my freaking primus Megatron is so badass with that cannon of his!

A slipperly-octopus like tentacle grabbed me.

"ACK!" I squirm. "This is so uncool! That's so like the scene where Sari Sumdac got lifted up by the monster from 'Transform and Roll out'"

Ewww it's so slippery!

"Stop squirming you ugly-fat-organic!"

_I had gotten off the bus, wearing my usual pink big winter coat and my bookbag's shoulder straps were hanging on. i just got back from Science Club. Contemplating over the dream I had involving seeing Bumblebee and Sari in front of the door of a train and the rock that had the shape of Animated Bumblebee's helmet. It gave me hope Robots really existed._

_ "Hey it's Ivy,"_

_ I have my drawings in my bookbag, just waiting to be scanned or something. _

_ Unbothered, my feet continue going._

_ "The ugly girl!"_

_ "No wait, the fat girl!" _

_ I stopped._

_ "I'm not ugly, GLITCHHEADS!" I shouted back;I'm skinny somewhat having a stocky build and not really all that fat. I'm just the average girl who's just really short,picks her nose, draws a lot, and talks to herself telling a story under a low voice. Mostly it invovles the Autobots and what not. Who also has a cult behind her with these kids making fun of her and all that good slag. Heck. being a thirteen or twelve year old I can mimic Blackarachnia's voice. "YOU ARE UGLY!"_

_ The boy's laugh, I marched towards the house feeling so mad._

_ People actually cheered when I got sick and didn't come, at least that's what my brother said that's what happened at breakfeast a few days ago...It's tough to be a Transfan with this incredible sense of imagination from The Oc's world, to having Animated Dreams that I cannot understand, creating these characters...Having a life on the internet...and gaining friends from all over the word. _

_ I never cry _

_ If I cry, I prevoke bullies to think I'm weak. but no. I have a better sense of their epic fail's; I take it with stride, like a letter I got from my locker for the first time. My counselor said it wasn't all that good, but boy, I was glad because I was acknowledged in middle school. People KNEW I was around. I wanted to be noticed. And that note brightened up my day a bit, even if it had bad intentions. _

_ "I'm-not-ugly." I reassured myself as the two boy's left._

The rounded disk object is now around Starscream and Megatron...Just as it had been for Kup and Hot Rod. wow it's so strange to see them in this situation. Come on. these guys are Decepticons, what could have possibly happened to them being in this situation? Man. Things are just...so wierd for me. So offbalanced.

"Starscream, you glitchhead, I meant to shoot at the spark!"

If a comment could rickosade in a heart beat, then, Megatron's comment would have done so.

"No, it's that slagging organic's fault!" Starscream complains, almost like his other counterpart without that sharp annoying voice.

...Yeaaaaaah I was...just moping around in a flashback.

_ "I...hate my trances."_ I mutter to myself, generally seeing the text and what not from the chair. I get so caught up thinking things just...blurr on by.

The Sharkticons aren't anywhere in sight. Woah. If they are not in sight...what's gonna happen to Starscream and Megatron? Come on the pit is steaming hot-heat how can the Sharkticons survive tremendous hot temperature! May need to rewatch the Transformers movie that was made in 1986. Man...it looks so...eerie,dark, and mysterious. It may be night. The Decepticon's glowing parts and optics were the only way I could see. They are the main antagonists alongside to The Fallen in the second movie! Something steams up from the pit-sized hole in the metal that protruded wiring and armory at certain area's around it, including a retractable plank.

I am somehow still wearing 3-D glassses, have my popcorn, and don't need the restroom.

"Organic will be assimilated-" The quintession starts, but, I interupted him.

Hold the horses there!

"Um excuse me? What does...Assimilated mean?"

The Decepticon's optics burgled.

May it be that it's impossible for an organic to be assimilated into a quintession?

Oooh booy sooo many question.

Then something wierd happens, more like, extremely wierd. Because the next hing I know is some film of light blue color all over my body similar to some anime cartoon or some chakara being displayed in Naruto,whatever is happening it sure summoned wind into the scene. My eyes feel heavy._ Good grief, what's going on?_

"How doomed you are, Autobots. You simply fail to understand, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

OH MAH GAWD WHAT THE FRAG IS HAPPENING?

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?"

That was quoted by Robert Epps

"You have made a grave mistake..."

...Is Primus forewarning me about the consequences if I stay in this universe for...who knows how long?

"Years from now, they are gonna ask us: where were you when they took over the planet?"

That...was...quoted...by...Simmons.

"We are not alone after all, are we?"

"No, sir. We are not alone."

Que the X-Files themesong.

The event that was happening may have gone unnoticed, because basically Starscream's heel went noticed on the on the plank-actually on it's annoying sound that chipped me away from the vision or something that was drawing me away from this universe; could have been glowing a transparent color in the process, because all things, come to an end. But not right now. Because everyone in this group will live, just this once, every 'con lives.


	4. Megatron does not know how to

Wack Starscream with his own cannon for doing something so stupid.

"Ack ack!" Starscream shouts, holding up his foot. "MY FOOT HURTS!"

_ Why don't you fly seeker? _His wings are perfectly intact._Bayverse logic sucks. Wait. that constrictor thing must be blocking his engine-wings from flying into the air, he could- _The Quintisson soldier turns away so fast I can almost compare it to the spinning playground thing. "Duurrrr ummmmm, you do know that assimilating me won't increase the number of troops." and I mouthed: "Help me." right at the Con's direction.

Truth to be told, a fangirl can be scared of the quintessions.

I'm scared.

Quintessons possibly might have a way similar to The Cybermen making somebody one of them. "It will increaze the detazhment and rezentment towardz thoze 'Conz." The quintession all so silently mutters, moving away from the pit that has the Decepticons waitting to be...eaten or melted, but no, that won't happen. Correctly calculating how messed up the future will be it can be a good guess that if Micheal Bay was planning for Transformers 4 Then that wouldn't happen. It's almost like I'm in the movie being written and given rough drafts until they come to a rather -like-a-able-ending-where-Optimus-is-so-out-of-cha racter. The quintession leaves the shallow pits that has at least two other gaurds.

. dot.

"You know, it's not impressive FAKING A GENINUNE GERMAN ACCENT!" I scream at the quintesson. "A moment ago you were not speaking a with a German accent-...No...do you sound Russian?" I earn this confusing glare from the quintession. "I ddon't know your accent anymore!" I shook my head. "In a way, you remind me of a ...Octopus Blitzwing."

I eyed this octopus Blitzwing, best to put it.

"Don'z care."

How and why this happens to me, is way beyond thought.

There's several hallways going down and down,the walls have these strange cybertronian structures made probably by wires and screws among things. Hearing whirrs and clicks from his armor made the mysterious hallway even more...Transformerish. Something in my gut told me something bad could happen in here.

"Now,pleaze don'z zquirm."

I'm totally confused. Does he have a Russian accent or a German accent? Then he shoves me into this chair-like device that clamps onto my wrists very, feeling rough and unpleasant. A clear and vivid reminder of what that stretcher guy from Fantastic Four had been froze on thanks to this ice-clear material thing. The gigantic quintession's arms wiggled as did his octopus-like feet sending ripples up and down his armor that for some reason...reminded me of gigantic octopuses, always wondered what they could transform into.

"Beary interesting."

"Are you inzulting my inzeligence human?"

I snicker.

"No." I squeak. "Unless you know The Lion King, Star Wars,and Lord of the rings...if you do not then I am insulting your intelligence. Seen galaxy Quest?"

The wrappy tangles pressed a button.

Something sharp pierces through my skin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream. "Stop it!"

The octopus Blitzwing snickers.

I somehow could see it is injecting what seems to be...little round spherical balls into my right arm. They look so small and turtle-like in shape just how The Omnitrix crash landed on Earth in Ben 10 The Original series. EXCEPT, this really hurt. it hurt. painfully going through against my bones almost skidding past. I broke my left foot when I had been four or five, I fell from the tall monkey bars. I lost my left shoe after falling. I wanted BOTH shoes on, go figure, it made my life more uneven-ed unbalanced and so..not right. Better to put it; I felt like Adrian Monk. Only in greater pain.

Enough about me.

"..Pop...corn." I gasp, my finger tips somehow still clung around the edge of the bag. "Wanna..have some popcorn?"

An unusual question, but, it's almost a 'must do' in the presences of others.

"No way." He shook his pauses..."Juzz one." If he had a digit then he would have at least raised one.

His curling tentacle grabs a piece of popcorn.

"Who'z Blitzwing?" He asks, while my mind is starting to become completely blank.

Great...asking a girl in pain...That's a real epic fail.

"Too...much...to explain." I start to lose consciousness...

Next thing that happened...I awoke on something hard and rough. Two pairs of red optics sent shivers up my back. This redness glow reflecting on hallow area's and three pertruding-rack-like parts sticking out from the helmet made it obvious this is the Fallen. A low, deep growl replaced the eerie silence.

"Thanks to you, I have an army of Decepticons, just waiting to take the sun harvestor." A old, cackily voice finally emerged from the low-deep growl. "I know what you are."

Was he expecting a reply from me or-wait. He's likely to try getting rid of me so I won't be able to stop him.

"...A Transfan who's incredibly devoted?" I ask, confused. "Or were you expecting something different?"

I notice he couldn't move.

"Don't kid yourself, traveler." His long, sharp razor-like digits tapped on the edge of his chair. "You will tell me where the Witwicky kid is."

Traveler?

"Um dude, he's not a kid, he's a man." I scowl at his vocabulary. "Update your vocabulary banks mister-I'm-megatronus-leader-of-all-'Cons and trapped on a chair in Cybertron." I pause. "No I should have said 'Fallen' instead of Megatronus. Maaaaan, there's a lot of Megatron's in Transforme-"

The Fallen's move-able claws wrapped around my arm.

Wait.

I'm under his freaking gigantic hand (aka his servo)!

There are several pairs of red small glowing optics from behind him.

"My apprentice will offline Optimus Prime, this year, no more waiting."

Kid myself? Really? I don't see why he's so impatient; humans need long time-gaps between Transformers battles before getting thrown into something like this situation. As annoying as Sam Vicky is-Wow...I've just started calling him Vicky. Wow. I am turning into a Simmon's-paranoid-transformers-character. ..As annoying as he is, Sam's an important character to retrieving the matrix of Leadership.

This could be just a dream.

"As much as I'm scared...and terrified," I start. "You are keeping me alive. Because I'm a 'traveler'."

He cackles.

"Not just a Traveler, human, you know what it means."

"A time-traveling time lord with a big blue box capable of regenerating up to 12 times in all 13 to be exact-If I am a traveler, where's my telephone box?" I sarcastically ask him. "Or my pocket watch, or a ticket...If I were a traveler, where do I have it?"

The Fallen displays confusion.

Guess he didn't meant Timelord at all.

"You actually do not understand." He growls. "Psychic-dreamer."

Oooh IDEA's rolling up in my head!

...Frag!

"Oh frag, you just did something terrible!"

"Do what?" The fallen repeats.

"You just gave me a slagging idea for a character who's a Psychic and is from the future and stuff who may become an ambassador or something!" I shriek at him. "Don't say I WARNED you in the future when you see something posted by Speedygal on a website suggesting a long book series of books that spun from this single fragging idea. I'm a OC killer you-...hmm...Paralzied dude!"

He laughs, taking it lightly.

Didn't he understand he may have troubled a universe that could be subject to my torterous writing?

"Let me clarify this; You are a Cross-deminsenonal mind capable of going into other bodies-"

"Dude, I know, I write a lot. I wrote about the frigging universe connected...to time lines; universe, galaxies, parallels like a spider-web and life!" I snap at him. "Writing and thinking a lot gets you connected to the portal that lends you a peak into the future being vague or either clear. That happens when I'm sleeping... But...My mind does not move from my body, I'll believe it when it's been used in _Doctor Who_ in at least one episode. Otherwise, you are a crazy-old-lunatic, Fallen."

He didn't like what I am saying.

"That shell...you see over there."

My eyes drift over to a shell in progress.

"You know what happens in the last movie. Don't lie.,"

How can I lie? I have not seen the ending at all!

Guess I have to lie...in the face of a dangerous-prisoned Decepticon.

"...I understand." I lie. "And is-"

Great...I had a vision...so..what...I don't understand Bayverse logic anymore .I'm still in the chair: Physically. Maybe that vision...was from the future? Possibly… There are loud explosive sounds. My arms feel...metal. My eyes drift down to my right arm that looks practically just it's same tone and color extremely white. Twilight sucks, Vampires do not sparkle. I sparkle in the sun after coming out a building and there's some window or rear view mirror that makes it seem I am a magically-sarcastic blur.

The body of a quintession hits the wall.

Yay! Decepticons DID do something productive...while in constraints.

"Megatron, Give me back my heel!" Starscream's voice pretty much rang through the hall. "It's not built to be a blaster!"

This makes me laugh.

Apparently Starscream's heel is used by Megatron as a blaster.

"You have seeker wings, Starscream, use them." I heard Megatron' distictive voice from afar.

Silence.

My eyes are so heavy that I could barely see the dark figures coming form the corner of the hallway.

_ "Didn't think about that." Starscream's voice easily makes it a 'caught ya' situation I saw him flying two feet or so above the floor._

_ Oh starscream,you idioit-_

_ "Starscream, you are an idioit!" Megatron said,just what I was thinking...This is so...odd. "We better get off this planet before it explodes-"_

_ The entire hallway shook._

_ "-On us!" Megatron notices the small unconscious-like human in a chair that has somehow making her appearance almost metal-like. A pool of blood is right under the chair's right arm. The Quintession guard is likely to be in the room standing in preparation one of the Cons comes in. Then again messing with the planet's systems did do a possible near-destruction sequence._

_ Starscream wants his heel back, when Megatron is still holding it._

_ "Exit, exit, exit, where's the exit!" Starscream panics._

Strange...I'm watching from a different perspective...cool!

_Megatron goes towards the room. __**If she becomes one of them then she'll tell everything that will happen! I cannot afford the plans to be misguided and interrupted.**__The Quintession soldier comes out the dark shooting at Megatron. The Decepticon takes out his blade reflecting each –energy-bullet strike then sliced off the robotic-tentacle using his really sharp weapon letting gooey fluid fly out of the sliced area, the squirming Quintession crawls back to the wall only to be sliced in half by the giant Decepticon._

_ "The Fallen's revenge will not be thwarted." Megatron stated, putting back his blade. _

_I can't pinpoint if he's actually lying by the sound of his voice or telling the truth. _

_Megatron rips the small, short human from the chair._

_ "Starscream, give me some blood preventers."_

_ "You mean Band-aids." Starscream corrects him. "I left them on Cybertron. Didn't see any use."_

_ Megatron glares at him. He rips out a cable from Starscream's arm—"OWCH!" Then, he wrapped it around the small human's arm to prevent her from bleeding furiously. The bleeding stops temporally. _

_ "That is so uncalled for!" Starscream covers his left shoulder that sizzles sending electrical sparks that zapped his long-claw like digits._

_ Megatron held the heel-blaster._

_ "And isn't abandoning the fleet uncalled for?"_

The Fleet? Is this a reference to the War on Cybertron? That could be possible; knowing The Ark or whatever it's really called is on the moon holding several other bots/cons. Hard to trust things that are vaguely described.

_ Starscream frowns._

_ "I'll give this back…later."_

_ Megatron transforms into his cybertronian jet-mode being sleek and efficiently-fast-looking as some areas glowed a light red color. Starscream transforms into his flight mode. The Small girl is in Megatron's cockpit (The seating area) unconscious no doubt. The larger flight vehicle shot a hole through the ceiling. _**_Kabaaalm._**_ The two flight vehicles fly out from the hole as the other quintessions rapidly shoot at them using their blasters. _

Next thing that happened...I awoke on something hard and rough. Just like how my vision turned out… Two pairs of red optics sent shivers up my back. This redness glow reflecting on hallow area's and three protruding-rack-like parts sticking out from the helmet made it obvious this is the Fallen. A low, deep growl replaced the eerie silence just like it had last time. It's weird. This could be really happening or be a dream, again.

"Urgh…my arm." I touch my right arm feeling the wire that Megatron ripped out from Starscream. This wire did not feel any heavy than a book bag holding a bunch of books, homework, and likely other material. I have a book bag that does not often get too full, messenger bags aren't that useful to put in the locker. "Wow…It did the trick." Not a sign of blood remains.

Where are Megatron and Starscream?

"Thanks to you, I have an army of Decepticons, just waiting to take the sun harvestor." An old, ancient voice finally emerged from the low-deep growl. "I know what you are."

And the first thing from my mouth just can't help itself.

"...A Transfan who's incredibly devoted?" I ask, confused. "Or were you expecting something different?"

I notice he couldn't move.

"Don't kid yourself, traveler." His long, sharp razor-like digits tapped on the edge of his chair. "You will tell me where the Witwicky kid is."

Traveler?

"Um dude, he's not a kid, he's a man." I scowl at his vocabulary, disappointed that this event is happening again. Come on. Repetition is so…uncool! "Update your vocabulary banks mister-I'm-megatronus-leader-of-all-'Cons and trapped on a chair in Cybertron."

I pause.

"I will not tell you." I said, firmly. The Fallen's move-able claws wrapped around my arm.

Wait.

I'm under his freaking gigantic hand (aka his servo)!

AGAIN.

There are several pairs of red small glowing optics from behind him.

"As much as I'm scared...and terrified," I start. "You are keeping me alive. Because I'm a 'Traveler' and something else you know. Something that got me into this universe into the first place, I mean it is scary and terrifying in the presence of a freaky Decepticon…But you must have the answers to WHY I am here."

This time he did not cackle, The Fallen must have seen my own confusion and frustration,

"Let me clarify this; you are a Cross-deminsenonal mind capable of going into other bodies-"

"Dude, don't give me that slag you've practiced countless times," The large cable around my right arm did not bug me. "Give me the answer to why I am here. How can a movie bring me in? It's not like I am supposed to stay forever and ever, come on, I'm not an alien, I started out liking this franchise as a little girl. Twelve or eleven years old. I want to know why…Why me of all people?"

I did my best begging eyes. He is acting surprised over my reaction.

"Me…Ivy, the Speedster, am asking you to give me any clues or hints." I help myself upright. "Every Cybertronian has the right to know…so do I."

A deep sigh comes from the gigantic robot.

"The end will come," The Fallen starts, clearing his throat. The best way to describe this scenario is some gigantic robot is telling a tale in a dark somewhat-lighted room to somebot or somecon, but this time there's a human listening. "But not for you. The end to the mess you were brought in, you will return to your body when you least expect it…when you have grown attached to this universe….you will return to your body…as those who venture from their body in reality where we do not exist. Those who can travel from their body to another universe… is a rarity."

It somewhat makes sense.

"So this means you sent Megatron and Starscream and the wreckers and Alice to Planet Earth for Sam Witwicky in 2008…Great dude, you just ruined your entire plan." I push myself out from under his-claw-like servo. It's a pain to be a Transfan who got a pretty clear memory on some events of all three movies.

He didn't like what I am saying.

"They will be going shortly." The Fallen starts.

"To their doom." I interrupt him, spilling any beans of what a broken time-line could do.

He didn't really care a word I said.

"That shell...you see over there."

My eyes drift over to a shell in progress.

"You know what happens in the last movie." He reminded me. "Do you want to end up dead because of your refusal?"

How can I lie? I have not seen the ending at all! Guess I have to lie...in the face of a dangerous-prisoned Decepticon. If those Decepticons are ready to get back on Earth then everyone and I mean everyone is in a corrupted-danger-zone. If things happen out of order…It's complete mayhem better yet; A broken timeline. My hands clench into fists. If Megatron and Startscream, including a bunch of others were meant to live...Some tough things would need to be done; by me.

"Let me tell you a story." I softly begin. "A fangirl goes back in time and prevents the death of beloved transformer figure, she returns to her future, only to discover the series has become…dead technically. Things are not right. Episodes are dark, and mellow. She regrets making it and has somebody stop her from doing the mistake."

The fallen growls.

I gulped.

"And then things were back to what they were, the way it's supposed to go." I finish, feeling tears going down. "Preventing that bot or con from dying made others die and made the heroes or villains not reach their goalll-s-s. F-f-f-fallen, you won't reach your goal if you do this early." I squeezed my right hand. "Cybertron may not even be restored after this—"

His optics brightened.

"It-t-it's restored?" The Fallen's voice rose, lightening up a bit. "In the third movie?"

I wipe my tears.

"I do not know yet…" I tell him. "I do know…something major happens. And I can't tell you."

A little one hour and twenty-five minutes after having the meeting with The Fallen, I did not feel tired. Not at all…That shell in progress…what is it for? I take off the wire that was like a Band-Aid to my right arm and dropped it on the floor. Of course my right arm starts aching. Not too long after that my right shoulder ached.

I stood in front of a gigantic mirror.

My 3-D glasses are still on, hair is completely a mess, pants haven't been ripped, my long black-turtle neck T-Shirt with a 'w' Emblem and orange shoulder guards does not even look different. I look kind of blurry, just as an effect of not having my glasses. "Wow Ivy," I note to myself. "You are really lucky for not screaming at yourself this time staring at the mirror." I laugh at myself. "Now…to get better not speaking-..Wait. I'm talking slow. That's not right." My persona in the Transformers animated world is at the moment a pretender, as a best way to explain her having the claws like a lion, a tail that could possibly come out, and a heightened sense.

I heard this loud rumble.

"Humans scream at the mirror?"

I turn around, its no-other than Megatron.

"How often do you scream at mirrors?" Megatron asks me.

I laugh.

"Only when waking up in front of the mirror for an odd reason!" I joke. "Do you scream at the mirror?"

Megatron has this dumbstruck expression. If he thinks standing like a creep staring at somebody while contemplating is something good then something is really up with his thinking style. Come on, it's comparable to having the spot-light on me by accident, Hollywood style. Sometimes even the best bad guys get the worst spotlight, screen time, and promotion. Way to go on developing villains, Hollywood!

"…No." Megatron finally answers.

He looks so stupid right now.

"Megatron, give me back my heel!"

I giggle.

"Megs got a thing for heels." I rattle a kid-y theme. "Nah nah nah nah!"

He shot a threatening glare at me.

"Do not call me Megs under any circumstances!" He strictly told me. "Or else you are dead."

Well he can't stop me.

"Okay…" I said when he turns around where Starscream is impatiently holding his servo out for the heel. "_Megs"_

My life is cool: Gigantic robots; Decepticons and Autobots. Cybertron, and the whole boundaries of movies lay ahead. The popcorn bag is not running out of popcorn anytime soon, It replaces the popcorn that was eaten or taken out, learned it could do that after eating some lunch from it for a while.

Things couldn't get any better.


	5. This is a song, now lets do a dare sound

A week after arriving to the Bayverse, things were just too boring. Soo what do you figure that can happen with a girl who currently knows Tick Tock by heart almost and wants to spice up the entertainment. Literally, since a few Cons from the first movie survived they were useful to get Soundwave's frequency. You know the one who was kinda-sorta re-introduced in Transformers Animated as a boombox and was used as a satellite in the second movie.

The robot, who does not speak a lot.

"Ivy to….umm.." First time using an intercom, this is…so unbelievable. "Ivy to Soundwave, can you transmit Tick Tock by kasha mixed with the trolol song in Cybertron?" It's a long shot. Vaguely remember if Soundwave speaks or not, cause if he can't speak and stuff that is so a rip-off over Bumblebee using his radio and TFP counterpart beeping.

Beep beep.

I look at the screen seeing some Cybertronian codes.

"...FRAG YOU MICHEAL BAY!" I shake my fist at nothing. "AND FRAG my fadey memory!"

Honestly, I didn't know Soundwave was the satellite in the movie until I read about it online.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing to control my anger, I decided to code it out by reasonable-guesses.

"This must mean….E..." My eyes squeeze to see it. Maaaaaan, Cybertronian writing is so much different from the movie. It's like ancient curly-alien writing with it a little similarity to the movie-version yet not too close. The text quickly becomes apparent his answer is along the lines of: Yes, does Megatron want it?

This took me several minutes to contemplate

…Well…wait. Actually I can't read Cybertronian writing…..I can—what? I shook my head. My mind just decoded the word 'Megatron'. Could it be from the rounded circular objects put into my arm? That could be a possibility remembering Cybertronian technology is more advanced than human technology, Quintesissons can have something totally brainwashing in its programming getting rid of organic based parts. Does that mean it could…actually hurry up? My eyes drift over to the swelled up right arm. _Could the Decepticons not notice?_ If it becomes complete…I may not even be ME anymore, little less deflecting to the Quintessions and giving them information to taking down those 'Cons.

_Ivy halt this!_

_If it overcomes my organic side and replaces-…_

_Stop it. stop it. Stop it. _

I clench my head.

"Stop being a worrywart…you'll find a way to get those…balls out." I put my hand over my right arm. "They won't notice."

As dull-brain a glitch-head can be….why not?

I put my left hand onto the comnlink over my ear.

"Yeeep!" I said, pushing back the worrying thoughts in my head. "This is a song, Soundwave, and I dare you to transmit it into the main headquarters where all the Decepticons are lazing about!" I look in all directions. "Megatron personally said he wanted the men entertained."

Truthfully Megatron had wanted them to be training for combat.

The next coded words read: Affirmative.

"Thanks Sound!" I said, feeling giggly and hysterical when ending the comnlink.

Next there has to be a disco ball in the middle of the lazing around area.

"Computer, duplicate a disco ball please, in the lazy area." I got off the very big console object; Oooh things are going to get so epic. Dancing wise, because who knows IF those Decepticons know how to dance. If this doesn't work then I will just play games with them, things people might not consider capable of robot participation.

Megatron and a few other Decepticons are out getting some other things done, directly not on Cybertron.

Let's see how well these newbies can do on the dance floor.

_The Fallen is studying the schematics of the shell currently in progress, and some of the best Decepticon scientists/medics (Some are just as small as Wheelie) are busy getting some cables and joints fused together. It's a tough construction, but, they had been firmly told by The Fallen it is for something that will happen when he is not around. The Fallen's heavy, rounded red optics review the incoming project's advancing on the clear light blue screen hovered inches away from his faceplate._

_ "It must be ready." He growls, impatient. "When…. I am not operational."_

_ One of the small decepticons who are based for engineering and medical related factors poked its helmet from above the large armor. "Wheelie's been giving us the best data for human anatomy and the risks that could be held—"This one is cut off by the Fallen, who unduly did not fear the worst._

_ "There won't be risks." The Fallen's voice sends shivers down the smaller Decepticons. "When the time has come for the exposed…." He brings up a hologram of some sort of planned model. He retrieved it from The Girl, aka, Ivy's memory banks when she had been unconscious. That single memory gave him an ideal perspective to what could be a…brilliant plan. He, The Fallen, had his part in helping this plan's be initiated and the rest be taken on by the path that a mind from a universe may not tackle on as logical. Actually, what's part of the plan is not really specified. _

_The plan's somewhat, short description may be confusing._

_It had good reason to be vaguely detailed. Because The Fallen had learned a grounded-female-teenage-mind from another universe would one day sweep in and change the fate of many and the lives of several, this telling had strung out of the constellations and rumors coming out his seven brother's during the solar cycles he roamed. People say stars can't be trusted. However the Fallen kept a watchful eye on minds from other universe that could have landed into this, he could tell by their reactions toward him and his minions who encountered them several years ago building the Sun Harvester. They knew about the future and yet none fitted the ideal description to the one who will come. _

_ "It will be the day of judgment…For the Traveler" The Fallen finishes, his left-ancient claw taps on the arm of his chair. _

_ The short Decepticon's share puzzled looks to each other._

_ This shell will be done by November of next year if they kept up at this slow progress._

_ "Your replacements will be better suited for what may come…" The mentioning of replacements sends an electrical current that shocked the smaller and not really good motor-skilled Decepticons. The small, almost fried Decepticons slowly try getting up on their feet. The body type he wanted to be made is not easy for small builders to complete, since he wanted it to be protoformed; just an empty shell that needed its life sunk in. "I do not see you ending quite well at this point."_

_ Megatron and Starscream did not even know why they were getting some smaller Decepticons nor about The Fallen's plans for Ivy. The short, small Decepticons fearfully rush for their lives on what they could accomplish in just a few hours before Megatron and the replacements arrived. _

_ The Fallen laughs._

_ "And it won't be so pretty at all."_

_ The Fallen hears music._

_ "What is that noise coming from?"_

My fingers snap. The disco ball lowered form the ceiling and, the time of any-con's lives really started heating up.

"**Tick tock on the clock,**

** Wake up in the morning, **

** Feeling like P Diddy."**

The gigantic robots are standing there confused, when I held a microphone like device. This means the attempt at singing the entire song wilding up the Newbies will be a terrific challenge to all. This eerie feeling crawls up my back knowing something like this could be written by some person for an entirely different series, something like this without tick tock and trolol.

**"So I GET A bottle of jack.**

**Boy's break my phones, phones,phones,"**

I had to get myself really into it. The next thing I did is clapping my hand.

"Tr-ro-tro-olo-olo!" I raised the microphone to the air. "Sing it with me!"

The Ruggedy, out of place floor becomes something like a dance floor having tiles and multiple colors. The difference here, in this case, there is not a DJ living on this planet. Don't really know if there are some Decepticons who can DJ two records and make some awesome sound-effects at once.

**_Tro-llolo!_**

**"Going to a party,**

** Don't start,**

** Until I come in"**

I raised the microphone right at a shy (Likely, he's got a red face) Decepticon.

**_ T—T-Trolo!_**

Doing the moonwalk is not that hard.

"Join the dance party!" I chime in, waving a hand at the Decepticon looking confused if they should join or not. Eventually they will cave in and join in on the on-purpose entertainment at a lazy place.

The lyrics to tick-tock rose up to its favorable pitch and 'trololo' really joins in the beat. Both songs are working together at once, uncanny, though it happened in this case. One spun on his helmet ending up hitting the wall. Several other Decepticons laugh.

**"You break me down,**

** You bring me up,**

** You help me."**

**_TR-OLO-TROLO!_**

****The Decepticons are really getting out of their turtle shells.

**"So,**

** When I walk in,**

** The Party starts!"**

The inevitable 'tick tock' is replaced by a loud musical-one worded song 'trololo' from The Decepticons.

This is so cool!

"Who wants the music up?" I ask, having a lost digit one Deceptcon had somehow got off. "And whose digit is this!" I held the Digit up.

Almost everyone joined in; yes!

Not one; Mine!

**_Trololo!_**

******"Wake up in the morning,**

** Feeling like P diddy,**

** And this is when the party starts!"**

**_TROLOLO!_**

****Every con must have joined in clapping; I stood beside one large leg watching a dance-off going on. Literally, They are having a competition. Who knew they could make a dance-off-competition-however-you-define it? Anyone who; imagines Animated Blitzwing jumping into a large cotton candy machine and coming out as a pink bunny rabbit with big ears or Animated Starscream coming out from some saloon looking like a clown/ messy make up cybertronian. Maybe more than that.

**_TROLOLO~!_**

****The talent in the Decepticons is so unbelieveable!

Come on, fangirls and fanboys don't see this every day.

One Decepticon in the Dance-off hit it off with another who could be a femme, and did something straight out of 'So you think you can dance' Woah, the entire base is shaky! Anyways The Decepticon spins the femme around then caught her after doing an unusual-swan like dance. Though it's definitely elegant since a few bystanders raised up the boards reading: 6, 9, and 22,

**"Don't stop,**

** Until I say so,**

** Lets fight until it's midnight!"**

Everyone claps their servos.

**_Tro-lolo!_**

**_ From a far off space shuttle…_**

_"Rob…are you hearing what I am hearing?" An astronaut asks his partner, floating freely in the space-shuttle's that above earth; they have the sound-detection-scanner/radar going on, it sometimes caught unnecessary events at most thought as space junk including aliens used the terminology Space Junk. _

_ Rob's frozen, stunned body floats out of his room having ear plugs in his ears. _

_ "Trolo-olo and Tick-tock" Rob finally said. "Oh my god, this is horrible!"_

_ The Astronaut sighs; relieved he isn't the only one hearing it._

_ "Annoying too." The Astronaut, Bill Hardes, adds. "Want to end the transmission…without NASA bugging in our day?" _

_ Rob nods. _

_**TROL-OLO!**_

_ The Fallen's audios couldn't take it anymore._

_ "Some'con turn it off!" He scowls. "Puronto!"_

_ His right optic aims at a really small decepticon. The Leader is more than eager to have some time for his processor to contemplate ideas and his goals more thoroughly. The Fallen could not move from his enclosed prison that kept him in since the age of Egyptians, seeing those who can move made him envy them, and harvesting the sun will be the greatest accomplishment in his life-cycle. They needed Energon to live. They could not repeatedly use the Allspark on the Protoforms. _

_ "You, get that computer to shut whatever is making it off!" He orders the small and little Decepticon who's the runt of the group. The shaky one leaves the room to the computer. Little did he know a party us going on from the main-lazy location._

_ The Fallen relaxes, hoping it will end._

**_ TROLL-OLO!_**

Whistling, while watching the Decepticons do some street dance, I fell into a laughter fit. Can't believe they are so…naive. Twenty minutes or so having the music on is potentially a great thread for unbelievable events. Certainly this easily; capable of being deflecting music …that is useful to be used against—No, this very entertaining and somewhat annoying music. Better stop thinking…..As somebody else.

Everyone, I mean, everyone is now….Um what's that dance that looks like something close to…grinding?

**_Tro-olo-o!_**

**_ Sazzziizzzzlllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

****"AHHH my audios!"

"This is horriendous!"

The screeching made it merely intolerable. One Decepticon cut down the disco-ball and the high-pitched noise ended. I recoiled feeling something twitch painfully from the right arm. It's a struggle feeling something that most won't…understand. "Owch." I cover my right arm as the Disco ball fell on the raggedy floor chipping off sparks and zap some of the flooring away almost as big pebbles.

…Honestly, this was my worst idea yet.

"Let's do some target practice." One Decepticon said, turning away from the destroyed dance floor.

"Yeah!" Others chimed in, following the rather short Decepticon….He reminds me of Avenger for some reason...Why is that? Avenger can't exist in this canon world. Not really. His name used to be Revenger, a friend of mine came up with the title; Revenger of The Fallen two years ago or so…Yes. Definitely last year.

Though the short Decepticon whistling didn't help my pain at all.

**_At the space shuttle…from afar…._**

_ The music is now blaring in the space shuttle. Rob and Bill were recoiled in a room. Scared for their lives. The music is so annoying they could commit suicide into open space without their helmets on just to get rid of the music. The Small Decepticon had terminated the music right when Bill did so it resent the music into their spaceship._

_ "This is your fault." Bill complains._

_ "See you in hell!" Rob stood at the door with this helmet off. He waves his hand at his fellow astronaut before shutting it in the man's face. Then he jumps out of the ship. His face becomes wrinkly dark gray signalling he has died leaving behind a horrified Bill. NASA's camera's picked up the loss of life in the space ship._

_ ::NASA to Bill, where's Rob?::_

_ Bill is trying to keep himself together. _

_ ::He committed suicide, because of that annoying music!:_

_ ::What music? We do not detect any music of the sorts on the flight::_

_ Bill looks out the window._

_ :: I want out of this hell-hole, tell my wife: I __**did**__ watch CSI MIAMI last night. Gonna miss that show::_

_**TRO-OLO~**_


	6. Short chapter: Message to my future

Sitting on the gigantic control panel with an array of letters and other numbers, including things that would be useful for punctuation, is an event I never could have fathomed to happen...to me. How to start a letter to my future self...is a difficult thing. Because… if I did start writing it would sound more like song instead of a genuine message. Like that song a musician made and is on youtube about writing a letter to his past teenager self.

"What feature presentation?" The streaming letters from Soundwave beam in.

"RUSH HOAAARRR!" I flail my arms. "THAT IS THE MOST HILARIOUS movie! And and and and Annie, Men who stare at goats, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, and Star wars!" Truthfully it's hard to decide which movie for Decepticons to learn aiming and some other ways of combat, perhaps it's best to say: humanity's cinemas are not the best go-to training source. Specifically this goes towards Megatron, Starscream, and who knows what lies ahead from this galaxy.

He didn't reply.

"...How to start..." I tap my fingers on the keyboard, looking at the ugly looking ceiling that does have extroidinary resemblance to tree roots hovering right above my head. This is creepy, yet, fascinating. It did little to my temptation of writing a letter to the future. A letter that had to be worded carefully."This is...difficult."

"Which one?" Soundwave's message comes through.

Oh fraggit. He just stuck me into the most difficult situation ever.

Which is the best; Star Wars, Indannia Jones, or Harry Potter? Star Wars features these gigantic ships, Indiana Jones features a professor with a whip getting back artifacts, and Harry Potter is about a kid with a wand. Figuring the Decepticons would think sticks can be wands and try using it against each other proves a take-down on that subject. Indiana Jones would only provoke using whips. Sooo; that's a No-go. Alright...STAR WARS!

"Star Wars!" I said. "ALL OF THEM!"

"'Them'?" His message repeats.

" 'Con, Lucas Film's went on a spree on The Dark Side," I tell him. "…Of the force. As Kenobi put it "The Dark Side is a terrible place" or something close to that. It's bad because it wipes out all the Jedi. Oops spoilers alert!"

The screen beeps. "Transferring all Fanon Star Wars and movie Star Wars to computer."

Ah frag.

I turn my attention to the screen.

**Dear Futah me,**

**Please try not to be a Gramar Nazi reading this letter…**

**Perhaps you've just not finished a fanfiction. Or you are still stuck as a 'Transformers Animated' fan since you came from the generation who watched it. If things get tough...'.remember all the desperation and frusration and let it gooo' as Iridiscent has clearly said it. If you get sad, just remember, Starscream got upset when you dislocated his digit into some crevice of Cybertron and had to wonder for primus knows how long to find it! Don't you forget what makes !**

I eat some popcorn, continuing on the message.

**Maybe there is a new Transformers Movie out there. That you probably like. Maybe you are twenty six or twenty one, nineteen, or twenty. Yet, you are still a little girl by the inside. A girl who was outcasted, who wanted to have friends, and initially wanted to be a cheerleader until realizing the risk. Who started as a noob for everything on the internet; There's a possibility there is a new Transformers Cartoon that your eyes will say "Me likey" or "WRITEFANFICTION FOR' when it debuts or is already airing. You may become some-well-known artist or writer in some community in the fanon world. Who never completes anything! Jokes aside. You...me, may not remember this adventure in the Bayverse since all good things come to an end. **

I paused.

What if I don't remember, Anything? And this is the only message that can jog up my memory?

**You may not understand the writing in this Email. Nor anything you have seen. If Dark of The Moon has a blooper you hear alone and remember it, yet no-one heard it, and it..may have affected you. Try and try getting over it. I know you, me. Remember about Megatron's cowardly personality when you arrived and nearly got eaten by the Sharkticons! Yes, that's right, SHARKTICONS! Those sharks from the Generation 1 movie you've watched the crap out of! …Asides to Bumblebee, Sari, and Prowl going camping episode. Speaking of which, you helped bring other Decepticons to life. You did. Yes, me, you did. Currently as I write this, the shot I got some megacycles ago is still affecting my right Arm. but not my left. Your left, ding dong! Not you're left foot. Remember...The Heel Blaster. You should know...Not all villains die in movie three. **

"Ivy, are you done yet? Starscream whines, he has some meeting arranged to do with another Cybertronian on another plane as far as I have been told.

"Wait a nanoklick," I calmly said, typing the last few words.

**Ivy, never ever give up. Follow those motto words on Bumblebee's patrol version. Don't you give up hope for the Bayverse. **

Starscream whines, so I rose up a finger.

**You will return.**

"Done!" I finish, pressing the send button to my Email address. It's designated for the future. There's only one universe where my account exists, literally. I hop off the large console. Soundwave may have hung up on me due to the lag that terminated my previous rough draft to my future self. Just thinking my message could have made something awesome possibly happen for the future made my skin tingle. "Crabby-head!"


	7. Just a Dream Nelly: Centre of Cybertron

****"Megatron, do you really want the high popular music—"

The leader, actually, the apprentice currently, is a little bit snappy.

"Of course!" He snaps through the comnlink. "She keeps mentioning 'music' that I don't even know of. It's just…so….Un…" He stifled a fake cough actually to having picked up a human 'word'. It's hard to imagine Megatron saying this. But for those who worship him it's not that hard to do so. "Cool."

The message board blinks

"Anything that begins with J?" The board read.

"Just one." Megatron corrects Soundwave. Honestly, The Satellite hadn't done so much music transferring in stellar cycles; Ivy's repeatedly asking to 'broadcast' an episode from some serials to entertain the others certainly strained his connection to Cybertron. However, it did show an increased fighting skill for some of the newer onlined Decepticons (thanks to the allspark) ,who demonstrated this improvement during training practice when Soundwave had been ordered to record it just in case this could be usful to train the next generation. When there is not the internet from the humans lying around. They were living due to the use-age of some other food source similar to Energon and Oil: Energoil.

The board blinks a hesitative light blue.

"Will transmit in a few solar cycles—"

"Do not test my patience!" He roars at nothing. "What's with the lag?"

"Entertaining the troops is no easy task." The Message transmits from Soundwave

He feels glad The Other Decepticons were being tutored by Starscream on the above ground floor…and Ivy somewhere safe from his hearing this unlikely conversation. Megatron rolls his optics. _Great. I'm having a competition with a fleshing. This is so absurd. _Yet, on the other hand to show he knows more than meets the eye…he is deadlocked on competition.

Megatron couldn't touch what he thought about this unusual human. Nor the vibe she gave off. And… an energy signature that has been somehow coming from Ivy. _It's not like she's turning into an Autobot or-_He opens his clutch seeing a formerly cracked pair of 3-D paper glasses. A different human had come in to his world just that last year claiming to have been watching a Spy Kids movie before getting shot dead by him. _It's just a pair of strangely made spawned paper. _He crushes it into pieces.

Megatron terminates the comnlink,

He lets go of the cracked 3-D glasses.

The view reclines from the outside of Cybertron showing it glow a light blue through cracks and crevices in the planet's spikey out-terrior. The light dies down. Though the Decepticons, who were roaming under the ground are capable feeling the movement that struck shortly sending heavy tremors throughout the dead planet. A best reasonable guess is something happened down inside the dead, alien planet that has bodies stacked through the sharp-pointy areas picking away from Cybertron's formally flat surface. The ground trembles beneath Megatron's large feet.

"Weeee!" The girl is heard gleefully shouting, being sent flying down the hall waving her arms. "This is so much cooler than riding Gavatron!"

Megatron shook his helmet.

_Fleshinglings cannot fly!_

"Did every'con feel Cybertron **_move?" _**A really anxious, paranoid newbie spoke rapid, his legs trembled and so did his teeth. "This-s—t-t-this planet could –b-b-b-be Pr-" The paranoid one is clearly not ….mentally stable in a matter of speaking. His optics are incredibly smaller than most Decepticons, he has this spike-ball mode like a porcupine, and a nose similar to a skunk.

The Anxious One could be have a utility device or vehicle as a disguise; because of the worried expression can be a vivid reminder to how worrisome it could be for animals nesting on transformer poles. His legs are constructed by Cybertronian wires and material all at once, though not reaching Megatron's beastly height. Comparing Megatron and Optimus it's easy to say Optimus has a big brother who led the bad-evil group.

"Shut up about Primus being Cybertron!" A really genuinely, and very annoyed Decepticon wacks the anxious one down on his butt by hitting the 'Con on the helmet. The Anxious one looks like a fallen foal from Bambi.

They just got back from the ground floor right when the unusual event had unfolded.

"You two are wack-heads," Starscream facepalms himself, shaking his helmet back an fourth.

The floor underneath the Decepticons glows.

"What in the name of Unicron is stirring?" Megatron looks under his feet as many of the Decepticons in turn do to their feet. Ivy on the other hand pops some popcorn into her mouth as if anticipating something like this happen, but, all in all drawn into the scene at once regardless of wearing 3-D glasses still. She has not really taken them off at all. Not for the time she has spent on this planet.

Ivy hangs from the ceiling.

"Journey to the center of Cybertron!" She squeals, clasping her hands together in an eager fashion. "Yay! THIS IS TWICE AS AWESOME AS WATCHING THE movies depicting journeys to the center of Earth where there is prehistoric animals and time-being so different. EEEEee!"

She squealed loudly some Decepticons covered their audios; Megatron got the bad-advantage for big near her. His Audios were nearly busted from her pitched squeals. _I cannot wait to offline this organic. _He regretted believing in ghosts, hence being told they can control bodies/shells and let themselves be seen by other individuals. A ghost helped closed a case a very long time ago and the witness's story didn't sway when cross-examined.

"….To the what?" Starscream repeats, not blinking his optics as did his counterpart in several franchises had done so before being shocked, confused, or stunned. Unlike his counterparts; Starscream survived the first movie without getting offlined, leaving Megatron dead, and the allspark shattered. Almost like Transformers animated with it all being in modern day, just not in the far future. "That is not likely."

The ground trembles.

"We are going to the core to see what is going on..._We cannot be sure if Cybertron is becoming….alive." _Megatron quietly finishes off the rest of his statement in Cybertronian. Ivy did not understand Cybertronian nor did a few other humans on earth and in the fandom Trasfans lying in wait for the arrivals of Decepticons and Autobots. Ivy's version of Earth would be in utter chaos if Transformers arrived realistically from a spaceship, Space Bridge, or crash landed on Earth in their protoform modes.

**"**WOOOOHOOO!" Ivy cheers, after climbing down. "Who's awesome? Give me a D-E-C-E-P-T-I-C-O-N-S!" She takes out two big cheerleading objects used when there was a game going on in a stadium and cheerleading practice.

"_Do we really have to take the organic?" _The annoyed Decepticonn asks in his native language, not really noticing her cheering.

"And, an M-E-G-A-T-R-O-N!"

Megatron can see how they disliked Ivy.

_"Ditch her with the Fallen."_

Starscream snorted, amused of this concept of Ivy boring the pits out of The Fallen with her personality. It's more of a laugh than a conversation. Generally she wasn't all that bubbly when around the true leader of all Decepticons, it's almost like some-con flips a switch in her brain and turned her into a totally different person. It's as if she saw something else towards the Fallen, as if….he needed to be taken seriously.

They all nodded.

"Who are you going to call?" She parodies a famous song that has been recently put onto YouTube and the minds of viewers who watch the movie that has the composed-singed melody music. "CORE-BUSTAHS!"

The Fallen's optics shifted open. What he did see is Ivy sitting there making two of the constructing new engineer's making a simple object balanced and pretty even, when it's meant to be strangely placed. _What is she doing?_ The Fallen questions himself. _If my apprentice has any part of interfering—_

"Naaah, move it up a bit!" Ivy shook her hand.

The two wary engineers' lifted the massive pipe up.

"More to the right!" She waves her hand the opposite direction. "Almoooost!"

The small group shifted to the left.

"You two are morons for direction!" She laughs; shaking her head. The girl's half-way full popcorn bag is seated right beside her. Ivy did not break a sweat speaking to such scout-sized Decepticons who are capable of building and engineering "My right! Heck, I thought you 'Cons are geniuses!"

The engineer's grumble didn't bypass the Fallen's audios, "Not for your taste, your royal pain on the tailpipe." _Ahh, she's much worse than I am towards those engineers? That's a….when pigs fly moment._ Hearing the movies going on from the hall gave The Fallen a better chance to increase his knowledge in English.

_She's…got a bad sense of decoration. _The Fallen notes. "Who left you here?" He startles the girl whose skin turns purely white. She must have not been expecting him. As any human, who took a liking into their current task-in-hand. Her skin that once seemed so human is gaining a metal-like shadow getting smoother and somewhat rough without hair growing from anywhere, at all.

"Um….your apprentice," She somewhat had to pause for a moment. "They were speaking in a language I didn't understand and plop, next thing I know…I'm here with these 'so-called-geniuses' in this room!" Her hazel eyes didn't imitate a depressive girl, but, they visually represented a changing organic in somewhat control. Her eyes are joyful to be quite honest. Morever her bangs almost shadowed those orbitals.

"We are geniuses of our class!" One of the experts proclaims.

As much as he hated organics, The Fallen **had** to interact with this one.

"My apprentice?"

"Um yeah."

He laughs.

"What makes you say, the last prime's brother left you off in here?"

Ivy pouts, standing up on booth feet. Her eyes are now serving to be daggers at the dangerous Decepticon leader. Knowing what he did in the second movie made her want to be wary, since he nearly succeeded getting the sun harvester and ordered Megatron to offline the last Prime. Who succeeded.

"'Cause he did!" She retorts, her hands bubbled into fists as if expecting to throw a punch at his royal faceplate. Her eyes burned a reddish glow that alone should have come from a gigantic robot rather than a human. "You sit in a chair, are you a king or are you a mighty coward trapped by his own repeatable mistakes?"

The Fallen frowns at this stubborn, irritating human.

"I am neither." The Fallen croaks.

"Then what the slag are you?" She asks, putting forward a trick question.

The Fallen has a disapproval expression towards humanity and quintessions. The Girl's somewhat shaky body reassured him the nature of humans would remain being quite monstrous and hideous, weak and vulnerable. Those 3-D Glasses have been on the girl's head for weeks. He wondered where a human could sleep inside a dead planet. However it's safe to assume she gets a pile of wires and cable being larger than her body and wraps them all around her when sleeping in fetal position. Those wires would keep her warm, at the same, Ivy's little bed is cluster of Cybertron.

"Leader of the Decepticons."

Ivy stuck her tongue at him making a **thhpp **sound at once.

"Then what are you…becoming?" He questions Ivy, wanting to see her reaction.

The Decepticons had gone through corridors and corridors of underground-dead-decomposing surface. What Megatron and Starscream had grown up to know on this planet had become totally the opposite; from branches glowing a colorful light blue in symbols and as markers on the plant-plant like technological home-world. Starscream pauses, when looking at the ceiling briefly.

"Just to think it had been alive…before our dirty work." Starscream mutters, glancing away from the ceiling towards the endless-pathway. It's been at least two hours since the ground moved and Cybetron somehow-briefly flickered to life. The Quakes weren't that tremoerous, but the walls began losing some material off and on.

Starscream continues the long-walk.

Sticks and large trunks stood out from the ground holding Autobot body parts. The remaining of the Allspark isn't useful to restore it right now at its melted-like state; it could only restore and replenty the protoforms that had been developing in the sacs. Some of the protruding sticks have fallen Decepticon armory. They needed more energy to restore their home. It required humans to play a role carrying objects to Cybertron and from Earth through what seemingly can be imagined as stairs. There are such things that humans should not get interfered, when especially when it comes to their freedoms and lives.

"Who wants to bet the Earthling is on our tracks?" One of the newbies asks.

Most of the Decepticons look over their shoulders making sure if the girl hadn't decided to follow them, they never really knew if she did the ninja-silent-treatment. When Ivy is silent they didn't notice her at all. As if she is a ninja. Often times it's because she had been left alone to think in her head about life and stuff, mostly, those silent periods were because of monthly shots. Ivy fell into trances much easily. When she spoke, they were startled if not aware about her presence.

"Don't see the earthling at all." The Anxious Decepticon concludes. "At least she won't catch us off-guard, this time."

Megatron laughs.

"This time?" He repeats, chuckling. "Since when did she catch you all off-guard?"

_Really, _Megatron thinks, _how can adult Decepticons get scared of earthlings? _He watches them shuffle their feet on the floor acting quite shy and sheepish. He gives them a 'tell me right now' pierce glare that may have shredded insects if it was indeed a weapon; A weapon to terrorize small organics.

"Not all Organics are scared of us." The Shorter Decepticon points out. "She has this extra pair of orbitals that know when to scare us." He makes the shape of optics. "She doesn't have an extra facial, extra cranium, or-"

"What's a cranium?" Another Decepticon asks.

"The Skull." The Anxious Decepticon response.

"What's a scapular?" Another, shorter Decepticon joins in. "I've heard it from the movies and don't have a single clue what it means!"

Starscream's optic-ridges rose up, "Those are shoulder blades."

**Tremble teebmbblee**

The Decepticons held on to the side of the wall until the quake lasted.

**Ka==sdndgndfgkpfoergporh**

A large light fixture fell from the ceiling sending spikes and glass everywhere. The Decepticons were

"Phew…that was loud." The Anxious Decepticon acknowledges, wiping off a sweat from his optic ridge. "Could have been worse…"

Megatron's feet were twice as big as any of the Decepticons.

"Get your tarsal out my shoulder-armor!" Megatron roars at a Decepticon who is obviously skittish and rather shy. His tall, beast like height can be imitating. But it makes others wonder how in the name of primus a Decepticon can reach up there in Megatrons shoulder, the Acromial, and stick his ankle in.

"Tarsal…as in…Ankle?"

Pieces of the wall right beside them fell one by one clumped in hay-stack styles. The Skittish Decepticon lifted his crural (Leg) out from Megatron's shoulder armor acting pretty sheepish. Decepticon have thoracic—which means the chest-, attached to long flat or pointy armor that could have the cockpit of their vehicle mode in the front. Decepticon's spinal column is mentioned sometimes referred as 'vertebral' while the hollow area behind the knee is called the Popiteal, the sole is referred to plantar, and the heel is known to be calcaneal. Calcaneal can be associated to Cacnea, as in the Pokemon, because they sound alike in pronunciation.

"This is not a class, got it?" Megatron tells them.

They nod, so Megatron turns around.

_"What's the hand referred to?"_ The Anxious Decepticon whispers in Cybertronian to another, when they ducked under a large Cybertronian-dead branch.

_"Manual."_ Came the other's reply.

The Ceiling above the Decepticons broke away releasing a clutter of ancient relics and armor that have fatal pointy edges. Megatron's height enabled him to just get hit at the helmet, while The Decepticons got the planet's fury injured through their helmets and cervicals identified as necks. Groans are heard when hurt Cybertrionians reconciled with the suffering they got from Cybertron.

"Things can't possibly get worse!" Starscream complains. "As if the dead planet can spring up to life and kill us at will," He pauses. "But then again….That organic does have a way to make things worse fearfully!"

"Come on, she's not that frightening!" Megatron finally comments. "Humans do not make us** fear** them. We make them scared of us!"

"She is frightening," The other Decepticons joined in, shuddering at once.

"She's almost like a slain ninja-bot who came back from the grave!" The taller Decepticon adds, standing upright.

"_I'll believe that when I see it_." Megatron mutters to himself in Cybertronian.

And then, the most unexpected event in the history of Transformers and organics went into motion.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" A high pitch squeal is heard. "So this is what Leopride experienced when swinging on the tree ropes on the beast Planet! Ivy,Ivy,Ivy of the jungleeee!" The squeal let alone revealed he had gotten away from the Fallen's Room and has been following close behind the group for more than two megacycles. "Friend of you and meeeeeee!"

Megatron looks to the others, thinking: _One how did she get away from The Fallen and those building engineers? Second, humans can swing on dead planets! _ "_Transform and fly to the core!" _He ordered the Decepticons. They nod, then transform into their flight modes and flew through the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" The entire planet grumbles, moving the floor and ceiling now emitting a bright red color from about everywhere. It shines brightly through a few optics along with a few crevices—Ivy glances down at the floor briefly before returning her gaze forwards not downwards—incredibly frightening.

"THIS IS EPICC!"

The Decepticons flew through hallways.

"Oooh, I'm so getting better at climbing!" She lands on the wall now cut off from the cables that were no longer hanging down away of the ceiling. Ivy pouts at the ceiling shaking her fist at it, while saying something along the lines of "FRAG YOU, UNANIMATED PIECE OF DEATH!" with a few more added subtexts.

They (Decepticons) had to ditch her, the 'frightening-unexpected earthling'

They ended up, sooner than later, in the center of Cybertron: As in twenty-four minutes had passed.

"This is…the core." Starscream walks into the large room with wide floor shaped in a circular pattern similar to 'The Hobbit'. The patterns are extravagant and swirly having discarded weapons and armory here and there. It seems to be the rich area of new armor or a new shell for a spark to inhabit. A shell is easily repaired and reformatted than not.

Weaponry and Cybertronian symbols are seen all over the room, more so for the Cybertronian symbols are on the walls glowing their faint light blue former color –predating several other cybertronians existence. It seems to be a written testament to what The Great War had been. Megatron goes over towards a discarded helmet. It bore resemblance to a Cybertronian he knew all those stellar cycles ago. _So much, so little of what had been luxurious, _Megatron thinks. His vastly large digitals outline the rough draft version of The Decepticon symbol resembling The Fallen than not, until it had been made simpler. The view zooms in halfway, seeing a slight smile grow on his faceplate remembering the state he found The Fallen in when spelunking in the caves with Optimus…all those stellar cycles ago.  
"Woah." The Skittish Decepticon gazes to the generator "Is it supposed to be flickering energy off and on?" The others did not have an insult to throw. The beam is a magnetic red sizzling from the center. It changes color to light blue instantly sending electronically sparks away from itself. The Autobot symbol is seen bronzed on the wall glowing a bright red light. The Decepticons shield their optics. This hinted, its hidden Autobot programming had finally kicked in. Large and wide spikes grew from the wall stabbing clear through the vertebral area. A gasp came from the mangy Decepticon whose glowing red optics faded away into the abysses.

"Decepticons, destroy the core!" Megatron demands, while rising up his plasma-fusion cannon.

They did not hesitate to shoot.

**KABLAM BLAM BLAM ZZING BLAM BLAM BLAM.**

Steam settles after the shooting ended. The projector holding up the power source for Cybertron flickers on briefly…and then settles down. An eerie feeling is felt throughout the room, it feels dry and uneasy. Not even the moisture from their mouths could take away the disgust. The Decepticons glance at each other, feeling as if it wasn't really over yet. Popular belief is when the target is down; The Target is not down, not at all, and still has some fight remaining; it is still up for game. If anyone could understand it would be a miracle.

"Is it…down?" A high Pitched Decepticon asks, sounding confused.

Megatron seems certain, but, a little unsure himself.

"Hope so." Megatron said, the clad-melting iron from the center didn't reflect hope of being stopped. "The threat is eliminated, the program, not the actual planet." It's easy a planet had some integral programs that defended its residence from invaders when times have become too desperate; however, in this case it came up too late. He sneers. _What a complete waste of coding to bring Cybertron's defense systems online. _

They turn around from the center.

"Something tells me otherwise." The Skittish Decepticon mumbles.

They all come out the room.

"Um, Megs, why is the ceiling and walls emitting a red sound at the same time there's a creepy noise?" Ivy asks, sitting on the cliff-like edge of the wall. Her eyes seem strange almost translucent like a fake eye. This is not fake encounter in this world alone. It's a genuine mutating eye becoming replaced by some different version of 'optics' her neck is aching. Anyone can notice the fighting and struggle between her body debating which form to settle on. Despite looking human, Ivy is undergoing changes.

The other mechs scream and skaddaddle, leaving only; Megatron, Starscream, Skittish Mech,Anxious Mech, and an Engineer who sneaked with the group. The wall vibrates shakes violently sending material flying in the hallway as if a sandstorm had whipped up under Cybertron's dead surface.

** Kazzinng**

Doors behind the Decepticons slam shut.

"Oooh cree—hheeepppyy." Ivy said, swinging her feet upwards and downwards.

"Now, who's the most frightening being in here?" Starscream sarcastically asks, lifting down his digitals on his waist.

**Ca-r-ruaamnlbleeoele**

"…Run!"

And The Decepticons who were seekers flew through the halls, Megatron prefers running on his feet rather than flight because he is s massive he could collide against the wall then, the apprentice would become totaled. His wings would have nearly got broken off, chipped to shreds, and scarred all over the place. Just a completely beaten up Megatron could result if he flew. Ivy ran after them.

"Why so scared about this planet?" Ivy asks, "Is it really a killer sealed off by Uniciron after their battle for centuries or it has some…important…stuff…that really comes in handy for battle or wars?" She pants.

"You know what, stop talking!" Starscream flew faster through the halls ditching the others.

"See you!" The Skittish Decepticon waves, flying after the seeker.

Megatron grumbles in Cybertronian.

"Me three!" The other Decepticon goes after the two.

The gas left behind makes both cough.

"Do—cough—I really sound-cough—annoying?" Ivy asks, over the smoke.

_I should not respond to that, _Megatron thinks.

"Megs, look out!"

_If she calls me Megs one more time I'm going to off—_

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP**

Megatron's pinned against the wall by a _heavy_ material that fell from the wall itself. Pain is going throughout his body. He might not make it. The small, short organic girl slid down from the peak of the cliff-like edge from the wall towards his crashed position. He is half-way dug into the wall_….Too heavy. _ He attempts pushing it off but the sharp-peaked edge dug more into him as he tried. His armor feels as if something is tearing right through it. His feet could be twisted back from this sheer force flatting it downright hard.

"Come on, you can do it!" Ivy tells him. "You've got the height of a monster; anyone with that sheer power can lift up this dead wall!"

_Does she know it weighs more than I do?_

"You are so wrong." Megatron growls, being snappy as he usually is with humans. "Even with a mold like this. A single Con can't—" he coughs. "Lift that amount of weight up from their chest-armor!" He did find that amusing of Ivy's reasoning a monster-sized Decepticon can pull up a gigantic dead piece of earth twice their weight and size from their shells.

Ivy is not swayed by his statement. She starts ripping out sections of the object.

"Why do you care so much?" He asks, seeing her hands getting dirty and covered in little cybertronian ruminants of Cybertron washing up on her hands.

"Because-" She rips out a big pipe object. "You-" Ivy gets a large clump out. "Are…really important." She stops in her tracks. Ivy's eyes seemingly recall something that she has been experiencing recently towards him, as in feelings, not memories from a fanfiction she wore. "F-f-f-Ff-for, to, and wha-w-w-wha-whatever's useful to explain in more words; the history of Cybertron and Earth. Not to mention getting two simple humans together. So they probably won't be in the fourth movie… And not every war-lord can earn brownie points from a fangirl who hardly experiences emotion from Movies. Unless…" Ivy pauses. "The fangirl has gone to know the character so much!"

_…She doesn't experience emotion? _It startled him. _All humans' experience emotion! _

Megatron coughs.

"-Impossible." Energon leaks from his mouth that has sharp teeth more sharper than the average shark, perhaps the size of the Megaladon.

"I do wish I EXPERIENCE it from the Transformers movies," She shook her head. "But no, the heavy atmosphere and the less screen time prevent that from happening nor the repetition of names and characters seen." She rants, tugging a large handle-like object similar to the board from "_Jumanji"_ starring Tim Allen and other people.

_Why is she….so….kept to herself?_ Ivy reminded him of one Autobot, who didn't let a thing get to him. Or it could be because she has something else that prevents her from having such things to take what any fangirl would feel. _She could have a disorder_. _…Possibility. _He acknowledges.

"Stop." She has caused more grief than helping him. "You won't get it." _ No matter what she tries, _He thinks, _She doesn't have the power of a gigantic planet—urgh. _ A sharp pain stabs through his spark. Some local object from the wall had seemingly hit the inevitable area: His spark. Right through his Sparkchamber it seems. Ivy jump's an inch or two from the floor, her popcorn had suddenly become a miniature version of an electrical whip. However, it is in a non-active mode similar to Star Sabers not on. He groans in pain.

The Material shows blueness appearing in ancient Cybertronian symbols.

Ivy has this determined face.

"Never." Are the only words she could say; He could tell, with his helmet lie down, that she actually started to cry. The pain coming from his pectoral is unbearable as he lost consciousness, Megatron could have swear he saw her eyes become robotic like when his visual turned to darkness.

My arms, legs, joints, they are tearing in pain. Asides to the probable-los of a major character, things couldn't get any more worse. It's as if my arms are becoming twisted or turning into pillars. "…Don't stop." Experiencing this, just to lift some weight off the gigantic-Decepticon is worthwhile. It's a gift and curse to have OCD/Austim, as Adrian Monk from the Hit Show 'Monk' explicitly stated. Because, well, there are some disadvantages to being me: Not really good motor skills.

"He's not going to die; he's not going to die!" I yank out a large quality of wires, tears streaming down. "This isn't animated, dear, this is Bayverse. Megatron obviously lives. You've seen all the iterations of Transformers—almost." No offense, but I don't like Transformer's Prime's CGI. It looks so eye-straining and depressing. Definetly not what I had grown up to watch with the passing franchises... It's worse than any I had seen, five minutes into the episode Cliffjumper dies (I learned that's what his name later) thanks to Starscream, I think. And Jack's design reminds me of Kevin from Ben 10 and June reminds me of Gwen, Was Hasbro influenced by Ben 10 by any chance?

_ I can't stop, I can't stop,_ "This is for Megatron, the future, and everyone else." I remind myself, pulling a chunk of metal and dead-parts from the large part that fell from the wall. The ground trembles. My hands instinctively grab the handle that had been my popcorn bag. My body is entirely shaky.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCAPULAR!" I scream. "Get your dead part out of Megatron or I will desecrate you by making you the worst planet in fanon existence within any fanfiction I write and do not complete! You, Cybertron-thingy, hands off the bad guy. Because he cannot die here, not now, fate has chosen him for something more…bigger than ME." Those tears were falling down on my star-saber thing.

I gulp, standing my ground.

"Please, we can find a way." I softly said. "To restore you….I promise, I keep my words, dude."

The Ancient symbols somehow…floated around me? They scanned me.

**Will not answer to a mere weak organic.**

"ANSWER ME!" I scream, loudly at the Star-Wars like camera thingy being rounded like a football sticking from the wall. The pain from my entire body is just twice as bad. My knees could have buckled sending me downfallen to the floor where I could possibly die. There are a lot of possibilities to think about when in agony. "He can't die yet."

The radar like thing blinks.

**He is the reason why Cybertron is dead.**

"I'm the reason why you are getting busted**,**" I growl; getting ticked and ticked, just as Optimus had gotten mad at Prowl in animated and in the Movieverse where he wasn't told about the findings on the moon. "**Get off him**!" I yank the soccer object and threw it on the floor. His spark could be severely damaged, as human hearts are fragile and so are Sparks. They could be crushed, exterminated, and ripped out. One piece of the stinging wires stung my hands. It feels more hurtful.

**Programming decapitated.**

I feel as if my breathing is slowing…what's happening? The metal falls one by one from Megatron, just like…Oh great. My brain can't handle the pain I'm encountering. So there, I fall, unconscious to a stream of darkness that really comes handy at night….Wonder how long I've been here…


	8. Just a Dream Nelly: Injection

**_It started out oddly. In a city that seems to be in a devastating-tragic form in its prime. There lay vehicles flipped upside down to the side of the streets and shattered windows are seen from afar. A massive body count is practically seen from the far off this time in a more extinct way. The one who could have and should have restored Cybertron without one- single Autobot warrior is leaning against the wall._**

**_ Apparently, he is not amused of the outcome._**

**_ "Megatron."_**

**_ The crippled, dirty decepticon looks over his left shoulder armor where a short figure is seen from the ally._**

**_ "An Autobot, you want to finish me off?" He growls, just not threatening as he had been. "You must want revenge for your voice-box."_**

**_ The view reveals a femme who sits on the floor clenching her waist. Yellow transparent floating bubbles are coming off from her body. It's obvious something is happening mattering her existence and life in this world. The Leader's reaction softens recognizing the optics to the femme who is short and has a stocky-like figure._**

**_ "…Why are you here?"_**

**_ Her glowing and still operational optics glared at him._**

**_ "To remind you…"_**

**_ He laughs._**

**_ "About this terrible idea?" He is more joking on this than negotiating. "I've had more than that!"_**

**_ The femme's optics develops a sense of slight warmth. _**

**_ A slight smile developed on her now, cybertronian faceplate._**

**_ "That you aren't Sentinel's bitch."_**

* * *

Megatron awoke from his recharge. He hadn't had this kind of dream in ever. "Only just a dream." He tells himself, getting upright from the recharge. He didn't quite understand what his dream meant. Althought from the blabbering he had heard last night about the mere notion of dreams from the organic had filled in The new Decepticons about what a bridge, fish, and dropped objects meant even words that were said could signal the future in a 'dream' again, he didn't see the point in analyzing daily dreams.

He didn't believe in that frag.

"So there's a lot of terminology and uses of the word 'Rose'" Ivy's voice is heard from afar, explaining to a Decepticon what exactly is a rose. "A rose has red petals, like the flower from Beauty and The Beast. I love that movie!" She clasped her hands together against her cheeks. 'Rose' is also the first episode of a serial. Rose is also used as a name for many people though it has different varieties like Roseanne, Rosie, Rosetta, Rosemary and so on."

Megatron comes out from his room to see a Decepticon is looking at a cybertronian flower. Ivy hands are no longer against her cheeks.

"So…what do humans call the rose if it is Cybertronian?"

Ivy thought for a moment.

"A Cybo-rose." Then she paused again. "No. An alien rose."

Megatron laughs at the simplicity. Yet, it symbolized nothing to the soon-to-be leader who wanted to help his master get what he wanted. He had been helping The Fallen for a long, long, long time. Time would only show if it did bother to become something worthwhile to even note about. For Megatron, it required a greater meaning to be valued as a 'rose'; for love and so many things.

* * *

_The First Injection…_

_ "Sit your arse down!" Starscream puts his claws on Ivy's back. "And stand still you earthling!" He has a large needle that Doctors use to inject vaccines, important medical medicine, and/or take blood out. He is clearly annoyed at Ivy who is only trying to get herself out of this situation. "It takes only a nanoklick!"_

_ Ivy claws on his digitals._

_ "No." She has a white face. "I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared of needles."_

_For a girl whose brave enough to face the Decepticons. She totally fears shots and needles. Starscream rolls his optics annoyed by her irrational fear. "How many times in your life have you ever gotten a shot?"_

_ Ivy stopped clawing and thought._

_ "Um…The shot at this hospital, the shot to help my bones grow—which didn't work—the shot for virus's vaccines, shot for detecting any dangerous diseases…" Ivy counts her fingers. "That is four shots in my life."_

_ "…What about surgery?" Starscream is looking at her in disbelief. It's strange to know a courageous girl is scared of needles. That did not make sense. Unless in a previous life Ivy had got injected by a needle containing something probably bad or died as a result of needles. He figures the fear of needles is just as natural as the fear of heights._

_ "Two, one for the bead in my ear," Ivy rises up two fingers. "The other was for my lazy eye."_

_ Starscream clasped the girl down using his claws restraining Ivy from moving. "No more squirming, insect," Ivy sweats watching the needle injected into her arm; Shooting, throbbing pain came next. The pain is worse than getting a Shot from the Doctor or a nurse who's really not good at doing shots._

_ A large and probably bigger needle goes through her skin then injects some CNA that bumped against the red blood cells and floated freely through the arm. Some of these CNA's merged into blood cells making small and slowly changing the type that resembled Quintession DNA. The now metal-plated skeleton is attacked by these Cybertronian CNA which attaches itself to the bone in some way that the metal becomes somewhat-Cybertronain detailed- Bayverse appearance. Body Cells are seen to react, and, gang up on it using their necessary white blood cell warriors._

_That is the first shot. _

* * *

"My apprentice," The Fallen's voice stops Megatron in his tracks. "Don't grow too attached…. to the mutant."

_Mutant?_

"What did you do?" It's the first thing that came into his processor. The Fallen may have seen some potential/use for this girl who knew too much. _This is not a good idea, whatever The Fallen has , _He acknowledges in his processor. _Human DNA is not capable of being adapted to Cybertronian._

The Fallen laughs.

"I didn't do anything," He sounded so cocky. "They did."

Megatron turns himself halfway towards The Fallen's direction, "What are you talking about?" He raised one of his metal optic ridge confused about this 'mutant' that his mentor talked of. "I do not fully understand about 'They'—"

"She's becoming a quintession." Those words hit him like a stone wall thrashed into his faceplate extremely hard. It explains why she has been developing an energy signature, her sudden understanding to Cybertronian writing, and somehow learning how to speak Cybertronian when not aware she is speaking it.

"This is why I've arranged shots, to configure Ivy's DNA sequence into Cybertronian CNA instead, monthly." The Fallen explains. It also explained why Starscream has been giving her shots that leave her staring into space and having some trances, which were a godsend to the other Decepticons who didn't want to be scared by her. "They inputted The Turtle-Quintessons into her right arm. In the chair you probably found the girl in and ripped her out of, of course-" The look on Megatron's faceplate told him he did. "Her mind's not right…Not insane….But soon won't be so-cooperative to us and tell those fools I'm online. She needs to be around for two more months before 'letting go' of her."

This means, Ivy has been around the Decepticons since July or August. This month could be September; last month Cybertron had acted strangely sending the Decepticons to the core just to find out what in the world is happening. Turned out a faulty-inactive program had been re-activated by accident during one of Soundwave's cinematic transmission for the Decepticons. Time has flown by so quickly that whoever's keeping track of time won't know exactly day is it today on Cybertron.

He sounded so confusing to Megatron.

"...So the Autobots know what we are doing?" Megatron repeats. "I see a 'no' to this—"

The Fallen cackles.

"She will not remember a single thing we do in the movies." The Fallen reassures his apprentice. "When we are present, she will remember. She is only capable of remembering what the Autobots will do and have done. The plus side is Ivy pursuing to help things go in what they should be going."

Megatron could tell he is getting on-to something.

"You wouldn't be here if she wasn't there." He finally finishes.

_The forgetting and remembering, _Megatron contemplates, _Sounds….funny. _ He looks to his master. "You seriously are not copying over the clapping lamp invention…are you?" He had to make sure The Leader is really still sane and never becoming a comedian type lunatic. The Fallen had Starscream give her an extra shot last month after finding her unconscious.

"Clapping lamp?" The Fallen repeats, confused.

So far, so good.

The Fallen could have mentally shrug off the confusing question,

"She knows so much, but notices so little." He interrupted the younger Decepticons. ".If the Quintession side keeps fighting forwards eliminating her organic half…Plan B will be initiated; hopefully before her last shot." His optics lower towards the nearly completed protoform shell left off to the side of his chair that restrains him from doing anything else. Megatron does not notice his optics gazing to the incomplete shell. The Fallen's optics returns to Megatron. "When she has to go—"

"To those Autobots." Megatron grumbles, a little on the side that it might not really work.

"Then when she has come to no-use, she will be discharged to her life." His optics glow a light red color powering down a little bit. Joy went through Megatron's shell so gleefully it may be a halayuyah moment for the Decepticon. This is best to be described as if he had been bestowed the greatest accomplishment in the entire universe. In a way, he's got an eager vibe coming off.

"I can finally kill the pesky human?" The apprentice asks, a little trigger-happy. He earns a snort from The Fallen.

"No, as in; return to her reality." The Fallen tells Megatron, his voice rose a little being ancient and crackly. "There's a clear chance she won't remember anything, let alone the last word muttered by anyone she's interacting with; Just a word. This is why you should not grow too attached to Ivy; she will depart one solar cycle in orange-like bubbles coming from her body…until she's no longer there. Ivy may never, ever come back to this universe."

If a stone could hit an optic, it may have been useful to knock out The Fallen's optics. Ivy getting out the picture did seem worthwhile and to anticipate when the time has come. He did not like Organics. Nor would he want to make a friendship with one, however, for Ivy it's a little confusing defining what she is. "….So if she's not an earthling….what is she?" Megatron asks his teacher.

"A mutant-mind-traveler;" The Fallen answers. "Who cannot tell what is supposed to be not balanced evenly," Megatron looks over his shoulder to see an animal skeleton is on top of a boulder-carving as if it's a bird. The Skeleton is not a bird. It is that of a dinosaur-based Cybertronian. "And Land-based dinosaur Din—Decepticons cannot fly!"

* * *

_Injection Two_

_ Starscream hates doing shots, on humans. No, girls, to be specific. Ivy's reactions to the Needle made him want to recoil and eliminate every single organic standing in his sight. However, since The Fallen instructed him if her body looks…metal-like, Starscream would have given another shot: In the same month. It didn't make things much easier due to how fragile her human body if held too tightly. _

_ "This is worse than getting a flight mode on Earth." The Seeker grumbles, his energy-blaster has been given another form; Needles. Just for the purpose when the skin did not look human, rather than Cybertronian. "Do you know how hard it is to make her sit down and not shake?"_

_ The Decepticon, beside Starscream, shook his helmet._

_ "Pity you." The Seeker puts his face into his claws "For being so…skittish."_

_ This is the same Skitish Decepticon, hinting it's just a few minutes after they had gotten out of the Core of Cybertron."I just….go with the breeze, like this!" The Skittish one held up a chicken-cybertronian animal._

_ Starscream is staring at it with his jaw dropped, it had metallic feathers, its beak is constructed by mirrors, feet preferably formed by window-wipers, and tail of a hen just so hard/lifelike it couldn't a dream. The Seeker rubs his optics wanting to make sure he did not accidently shut them off on the wrong setting. _

_ "I found it when we were running from the center of Cybertron." The Skittish Decepticon grins widely. _

_ Starscream's optic-cable connectors sizzled electrical sparks from the sides when impulses of realization had kicked into the Seeker's memory bank. Those few words spoken by the Skittish Decepticon jogged up something almost entirely forgotten. "Aw frag." Starscream swears. "I just remembered!"_

_ The Skittish Decepticon holds the noisy animal asking, "What?"_

_ Megatron's currently recuperating from the injuries Cybertron gave him in the med bay, he's likely to wake up after two solar cycles of some spark repair and chest plating had healed itself. The Seeker's optics is easily said than done to be frantic. He just realized one important, minor thing._

_ "We totally forgot all about her!"_

_ Starscream ditched the blank-looking Skittish Decepticon. _

* * *

_ The girl's skin is rather metal looking than having the qualities of human flesh. Some metal that fell from Megatron shielded her from eyesight. The Star-saber handle object is horiziontal from her body. Strange, cybertronian like mechanical noises are heard coming from the body. The scene rotates from the body outside to the clutter of metal and body parts that are spread out across the hallway the only way to know where she is….Is unthinkable._

_ Starscream comes to the hall._

_ "No wonder we didn't notice her." The Seeker grumbled, his large-flat wings are a somewhat- visible reminder to some triangle-shape of a flight mode he took on Earth. His toes, the claws, shaped like talons tapped on some wide material. It sunk into some liquid left over from the Great War. "Eww." _

_ The seeker is disgusted_

_"Find the girl. She's probably unconscious." He tells himself, he raises his foot up. "Lazy but necessary," Starscream kicked up the pile of junk that is sent from the middle of the hall to another side of it. He lowered his foot back on the floor. His optics survey the floor until his optics comes across the rather small body. "Ah there she is."_

_ He walks forward to the body with a handle object right beside it. Starscream notices her fingers are merging together. "Come on, this has to be a trick." He groaned, lowering himself down to the small organic. Her legs look like they are becoming utterly useless not useful for moving on foot. Honestly, the Seeker did not know what is happening to Ivy. For all Starscream knew The Fallen ordered him to give her shots._

_ His laser blaster becomes a needle then injects it into her right arm. Her fingers return to normal. Her legs do not look flattened as they had been before. The Seeker sighs. Whatever's happening to her body is something the Fallen know. Maybe this is happening from the adventure at The Quintession planet and is….turning her into a robot? The Seeker shook his helmet. _

_ "Impossible, humans can't become Cybertronians." He said, as the girl re-awakens._

* * *

Megatron walks from the room that held The Fallen. So many questions are going through his process. Why did this girl get thrown into his world? His world is very much of a old Decepticon who wants to use the Sun Harvester, and that, of a Decepticon who hates organics. Seeing them as ; vulnerable and feeble organsics, for tasks required to be done by Cybertronians.

"So that movie is about…turtles that are teenagers?" Megatron hears a conversation going on.

"Yep. One of them nearly gets clocked out though, and The Rat who found them gets taken by the-..SPOILERS!" Ivy's voice is heard. "Trained by a rat, who lost his master thanks to a person, can't remember his name now."

He hears groans.

"Comeee ooonn, tell us the ending!"

Megatron comes to the large room where a movie is being shown.

"Dudes," Ivy held up a finger. "If you keep asking, I'm leaving you with the movie going on so you won't know a single fragging thing about the ending. This movie is on pause. And my suggestion is to watch the fictional handling of weapons-not just the hot chick you pervert!"

She directed her comment to one of the somewhat tall Decepticons.

"….Um…" The Pervert Decepticon rubbed the back of its helmet.

Megatron got a real eye opener, hearing that from a human.


	9. Over and over again: Sick Day

"The human has bronchitis," The Decepticon holding Henry, The cybertronian chicken, comments. Ivy has a big cable wrapped around her like a blanket. A Thermometer sticks out from the side of her mouth. Her eye glares at the Chicken-holding Decepticon as if he had given her the bad cold in the first place. "It only affects humans from what I have learned."

Megatron and Starscream had taken several feet back.

"And when is she going to get better?" Starscream asks from afar.

Ivy takes out a notebook and an inked pen.

"Ummm…My knowledge hadn't been that advanced, yet."

Ivy held out the paper.

Let's call the Chicken holding Decepticon, the Farmer, for now.

The Farmer looks to the notebook.

"Ohhhh…" His right optic retracts forwards at the paper. Then it retracts back into his helmet. "...I can't read that." His optics squeeze attempting to read another word which he can't. He didn't expect what would happen next: Ivy's pen hit his left optic dead on at the center critically breaking a few jointed wires.

A string of black oily substance flew straight out form the optic that had been insufficiently damaged from something so sharp and small—though the shape of a pencil—is proven to be a Decepticonss worst weakness. "Ow!" The Farmer staggers back, his chicken bawked and flapped its sharp razor wings sending metal completely everywhere. Megatron and Starscream hide behind two big control panels. "Henry,you don't need to send your razors everywhere yet,"

Ivy's runny red nose did not share pity that most Decepticons would rather hide from in dangerous times. Her eyes look tired. She's had this cold at least two weeks. The Fallen strongly considered Starscream treating her using Cybertronian antibiotics, but Starscream was not completely sure it could work without killing her slowly and painfully in front of his optics-Starscream prefers killing the humans right then and there ending their misery-that's not really fun itself.

"My thro-hat feuls baa-hed..." Her speaking is groggy and slurbish. "it he-urts wehen I tahelk,Like the Du-hide frumm Monk,who die-ed en 'Mr Monk end tee Magician.' e-hend Monk tehold Nate-liie tahet he ke-ept tahaleking for two hours abiut tee pain he wa-hes having from a sor-hure tathroat."

Megatron and Starscream share a glance to each other. The Farmer walks away petting down the neck of his pet,Henry, speaking in a soft and low voice to the cybertronian animal. In a way the two Decepticons were ditched as most of the other Decepticons were doing their best not to be around the sick Ivy;fearing they can get a cold, Supposedly Cybertronians can get diseases and colds as humans, who are not aware of this at all.

"Then stop speaking!" Megatron said, coming from his hiding place.

The human quickly takes another piece of tissue out.

"A-a-ah-" She sneezes into it. "Nuuu."

Megatron and Starscream turnaround from the girl; The Fallen's ideas were ideally absurd and not a really good idea. They, Starscream and Megatron, supposed they could have a better idea so the virus won't spread throughout the troops. "I got an idea, though it'll involve some music and some antibotic-tissue I've been developing." Starscream whispers to Megatron.

The apprentice raises an optic ridge. "Anndd?" Megatron knew Starscream better, if he had one idea it would involve something along the lines of being the Decepticon giving the treatment or doing it. Besides, he did everything to initiate Megatron's plans during the war and retrieving the Allspark on Earth. His late timing is what made him exceptionally

"You have to um..." Starscream's foot fiddles on the floor. He looks both ways as he taps two of his long clawed digits together almost like a shy child who has some startling news to tell. News that would likely anger the parent or confuse them silly-willy of their claims. "We have to be out from her hearing range."

Megatron grumbles, yet, he complies.

** From outer space...**

** A good distance away from Cybertron...**

There's some planet collector-cybertronian like individuals watching the dead Cybertron from their space ship. Their foreheads is thick and wide similar to a bull, qualities belonging to parasites are seen on their armor being spiral, clumped in circular shapes, small armor makes up their arms and small digital (Fingers as humans call them), their optics are designed strangely than normal Autobots and Decepticons. Their pupils shines light landing on whatever it is as a flashlight. They could be repurposed for capture by hardening/soliding around the target.

"This...is the planet." An alien-like voice not similar to any alien movies is heard. "The home planet of the Autobots. It looks deserted."

Tab bars come up showing the thornish lands having dead cybertronians on top and armor seen on the ground floor makes the room almost eerily and silent. A lick disturbs this scenery belonging to a serpent/lizard based parasite. A hologram replaces it showing the previous historical animals roaming the planet, eventually evolving into humanoid like individuals being robots ditching the grassy area for a beautiful technological planet. That eventually died down as they declared war to each other, as different groups.

"This will be out greatest feast." Another comments. "The Autobots and Decepticons have not been trying at all to restore it."

"How can we be sure there's not any living Decepticons?" Another puts in a question, a unlikely question.

"We'll send in our Detectors, they go through the underground to up."

These Detectors are vastly large like Buffalo having multiple optics, a tail with another eye for surveillance, and parts that belonged to a spy camera is seen all over. This is a other indicator it's model is pretty big. Snarl and drool whine down form their mouths, They are not gods as humans may think. Life can affect almost every alien in it's own unique way. Their armor seem thick, hardened, and strong.

The questioner seems satisfied.

"Send them in."

** Outer space...**

** Close to Earth...**

Soundwave didn't expect one song to take more than a month or two to get uploaded. _Mission is irritating._The Satelite acknowledges. He receives a transmission from Cybertron implicating a song capable of luring a sick person to sleep should be sent, to Starscream. Megatron's music cue had been taken up since his request really is lengthy for one long transmission band._ "Request: affirmative."_

This song wouldn't take long transmitting to Starscream, that's what Soundwave knew for sure.

** Scene transition to...**

** Cybertron...below ground...23 minutes later...**

Ivy carries a box of cleanex, sniffling. She feels cold despite having a rather warm blanket-sized cybertronian cable. The Decepticons who were in the room climbed up on the ceiling trying their best to stay from the contagious little human. Little did they know her skin is somehow slippery and metal under all the Caucasian skin-color, the hair that used to be on her hair neck is gone leaving two rounded neck shapes at different areas around her neck.

"Wehe'ures eveury one?" She looks around.

**_ Ba-aba-awk_**

****The Farmer closed Henry's beak.

Ivy looks around.

"...Zu zeprezzing." Her eyes become gloomy. "Ooh Ie zound zerman zurweet!" Her mood brightens instnatly. "Zheiz iz auzurme. Nuw everyizon wun;t un-dur-zand a zingle whurod e'm zaying!" It's rather hard to understand her, but those who have gotten sick and experianced this terrible-awful cold can possibly understand her. Even her strange pickedd up german accent.

Ivy darts through the hall.

"Hay, ztra-nnge veceptecon vude!" Ivy caught the Deceticon who had produced clones of himself.

This Decepticon had been trying out a stick, shouting things that may have only came from one movie franchise. ."...Why are you speaking German...and why are you sniffling?" He asks, taken back by her voice. His optics were stunned by her rather pale skin and her nose that seems to be making a rather unusual color. She appears to have been sneezing a lot.

Ivy sneezes into some tissue, and said, "I gehut Bronchotiz."

And then Ivy coughs.

"This stick can make magic." The Decepticon said, holding a large and gigantic piece of Cybertronian wood being wide as a truck for a tree on planet Earth. His elbow armor slid back connected as a paper clip is to holding a stack of papers together, his rocket missiles shooters make up his shoulders while his forearm-armor is constructed large parts from his massive flight mode and land mode. His digits are flat probably making a stair-case resemblance than average metal claws/digits. "Just like the Harry Pooter kid's wand."

Ivy's eyes flare.

"Et's Hairy Potter nut Pooter!" Ivy flails her arms. "Seticks canu't make majehic, du yehu heer me?"

The Decepticon has a sly smile on his faceplate. His feet's rather large talons that's part of some extra wind blade tap on the floor drawing a straight scar a little bit away from Ivy. She didn't react to the screech created by his wing-bladed thorns. Ivy sniffles, blowing her nose into another tissue, her eyes look as if they are begging for rest.

"EXPECTO PATRONUUUM!" The Decepticon creates the hand movement of a tail using the stick that summons out, what is probably the most unbelieve-able thing in Bayverse fan-fiction history: He summoned a red glowing apparition of a Cybertronian unicorn (As in a horse with a horn)standing tall and upright. Until the Unicorn rose up it's right hoof.

Ivy's eyes become small. And, then she spazzes running around declaring untranslated-able subjects that hard to even understand. Ivy ends up running past the apparition coming from the stick itself. The Decepticon laughs, ending the spell when Ivy was no longer in sight. He enjoys torturing Ivy by doing things that are deemed impossible, even though it made things less and less believable for an average moviegoer/reader.

_ Detector's perspective..._

**_ Organic is sniffling...Organic is riding on Detector...Organic is not an organic. Organic is a mutant._**_ The black and spheria color tone shows the sick girl leading the duo to what appears to be a rather unusual Playroom. It seems to have gigantic slides, play tables, toy boxes, and a carpet. It's apparent this room had been a daycare long ago when Cybertron had been alive. _**_Mutant is speaking...cannot understand a single word. Mutant's holding out crumbled up scrapmetal._**

****_The sick girl sneezes on one of the Detector's._

**_MUTANT HAS INFECTED US INFECTION INFECTION!_**

****_Data tables, volume level, and unknown letters appear all over the camera's perspective that changed from the normal black and white color to a bright-flashing dangerous red theme blinking on and off. The sick mutant wipes her nose, apparently drowsy nor feeling well to talk a lot. _**_Scan complete. Mutant is becoming Quintession. Mutant's energy signature is weak. Mutant is in the progress of mutating, this is sick stage. must return to ship. Abort mission abort mission!_**

****_The Sick girl draggs in Starscream as her eyes were bright. Starscream has a pokerface. The sick girl is pointing at us energetically. Energy level is detected to be low for the mutant. Sick girl must be using emergency energy levels from back up body system taking over human organs. Seeker is backing away from the sick girl. Lightsaber handle is poking out from her pocket. The Sick girl could have flown if she flapped her arms fast. View spins as Detectors want to ditch the planet and get rid of the cold's germs._

**_Mutant is speaking unbelievably fast. Groggy. tired. Cannot keep up._**

****_The First detector stops in it's tracks while the other continues escaping. This one has been infected and has passed the germs to the other Detector. Systems are shutting down. Sending report to not feast on planet...Starscream is replacing cleanex box with a different box, it seems to be moving back and fourth as what Clownfish hide in, sick girl sneezes in replaced type of tissue.. Energy Signiture is recovering,. Energy levels are improving. Must shut down...systems are being attackeded. Detector must shut down._

"What is-A Detector?" Megatron asks, coming over to the completely shut down cybetronian. "Impossible. I killed the last one!" He seems in utter disbelief. Joined by two somewhat shorter seekers looking over his elbow to see this rare species. Detectors were seen as a valuable searching tool, so the The Fallen sent his men to find these animals capable of being useful to help them find more suns and be the checkers if the planet was inhabited.

When the Detectors did not cooperate working for the Fallen. A choice was struck: Send them into extinction. They were hunted down until there wasn't anymore. As far as Autobots and Decepticons had known, Detectors were dead completely wiped out. Megatron witnessed first hand the last one be killed. He had to witness that one so the Fallen would be sure all lose ends won't come back to bite them in the tailpipe in their own plans. The best example is the Detectors be used against the Decepticons to find them in places anyone wouldn't have thought of.

"Apparently they were brought back." Starscream said, his arms folded as Ivy's speech is slowly recovering-She's slowly talking nonstop-visibly. Although, her eyes still look exhausted and in need of getting sleep-Despite sleeping normally last night-to recuperate from this cold. Her nose seems to be fading from it's red color, not completely, but it's likely to take time returning to it's Caucasian skin color.

"They look much massive than the holograms." A curious Decepticon seeker comments.

The smaller seeker gets through to the Detector.

"Get it into the tubes,this must be preserved to let others know what happens if they come back." Megatron orders the seekers. Seekers didn't necessarily show it but they could lift, in a whole group, a gigantic body using all their strength at once. He looks towards Starscream who seems eager than not to put his idea together. "Fine Starscream, I'll do it this time. Next cycle it's your turn."

Ivy babbles looking at Starscream and Megatron, speaking slowly.

"Yhuurr turrrn fwuerrr whaaet?" She asks, blinking her eyes slowy.

A electronic red string of data goes from Starscream to Megatron, this time it's pretty fast.

"Ivy where do you usually..." Megatron gives Starscream and the seekers a 'get-going' expression. Starscream helps the seekers drag the Detector from the room. It feels much comfortable without being seen by others, because what he will do is something most Decepticon would laugh at. "...Recharge?"

The girl is rather hesitant at first. Then she replied, "Umm...evurywhuuree." _Every where? Is she kidding me? _Megatron lets the flow events go through his helmet. _It will be humiliating if everyone see's me doing.._.He relaxes his servos. He knows fully well what this room used to be. And not a single con is around, surprisingly It seems this room is the best place to 'play' a certain song. A useful song. "Whie?"

Megatron's flight mode thankfully has a radio.

"You may need to sit down." He tells her, oblivious to anything but her tired eyes,

"E am zittingdowun." Ivy said, already sitting down on a big playbox's lid. "Whiee-"

Megatron plays 'over and Over again'.

"Nevur heard of. this..os..sung..." Ivy starts to say;She didn't finish because the song lured her to sleep about two minutes and four seconds into it.

The apprentice stops the radio.


	10. Just regulure solar cycle after

The Decepticons stood gaping at the monitor showing the end credits to an old Naruto episode. Their mouths are dropped, their facial expressions generally are presented to be shock, and a few are horrified. Pretty stunned on the recent events that happened in the episodes since it had been Ivy's idea to watch a few episodes starring young Naruto Uzimaki from the leaf village who had some red tailed fox sealed in him.

"...Did...he...really hh.. die?" A Decepticon wonders aloud. "He has a fragging major entity inside him!"

"Silly, the title character cannot die," Another, being the anxious Decepticon, reasons. "Ivy knows what exactly happens at the end of this life point in Naruto's terrible life. Am I right?"

Ivy is lifting boxes and boxes on her head to some part of the base. She can hear from afar.

"Yes...but it's...really sad." Ivy's voice becomes low. "For this episode, I mean!"

The Decepticon, who really wonders a lot, whispers into the audio of some different Con. They nod when he completely explains what question he has, then, they gazed at Ivy (Who returned from putting the boxes wherever) knowing this question would do the most canidate reaction from the race of humanity; from Ivy. Their optics gleam from being recently washed by a source that is unknown. A source that happens to be only known by the Decepticons, obiviously.

"What is the power source of Chakara and," The wondering Decepticon pauses. "...Who's Megatron's favorite character from Naruto? No passing, you little girl." Ivy frowns being called a 'little girl' indicating her maturity level is not fully of an teenager. "You know him way too well from your world. As you have said numerous times. Now use your little noggins."

Ivy does not seem pleased. "Fine." Her eyes became imaginary daggers. "But don't think I won't forget about your low-vocabulary." Then she becomes strangely and unusually silent. Her eyes seem to wonder off and on at the sides as if deciding how to explian a topic that is so complex and simple in the words of The Leaf village ninjas. The Decepticons share glances startled by her rather secluded and dormant like state. It's as if she is sleeping with her eyes wide open.

The Decepticons arrived to the surface

"All right," A deep voiced Decepticon starts, turning around. "Who wants to try out that Shadow-clone Jutsui?"

The individuals in the group raise up their gigantic arms.

"Good, then use holograms." He turns around, "And in one...two...three..."

In a minute he is a lone.

"Now the game really begins!" He slids down his edgy-visor over his optics and his pointy armor remsembling some flight vehicle indicates he's got bigger shoulders than rather any Decepticons on the Dead Planet. His mold is smaller than Megatrons. His armor is dark gray, and his secondary theme-color is a dark orange. His chest armor is not spikey but flat similar to Starscream. He has a helmet combination of Shockwave and Starscream, bearing one optic. The Target could be a stranger for appearances, but, he is no stranger to small gestures towards others.

Figures are seen hiding behind the safety of the spikey land-surfaced ground areas. Rounded red dots are seen poking from the sides staring at this really strange-formed Decepticon. Their breath is seen in thick smoke. Two of the same Decepticon share a quick nod. Then they dart out from different spikes right at this unusual target strikes a punch at one that sizzles away to be revealed as a hologram. _A hologram!_ He realizes, turning around only to be hit at the faceplate that makes the effect of rippling water as crater like effects settled onto the armor.

"Hah, and you said the blade Susake used is worthless!" The opponent mocks the unusual Decepticon. He sticks his robotic-unusual tongue out at target like a child instead of a fully grown man.

The target grunts, kicking in the opponent's pectoral.

"Shadow Clone Jutsui!

The Target punches nothing but is hit at the helmet rather hard.

"Oh great, they are using holograms!" He thinks fast.

Apparently everyone is using their holograms, and lunging at the unusual one in the group. Cat-jaguar like sounds is heard from afar. The Target does some Ninja moves straight off from Naruto; Kicking the rib cage and sending them flying by punching the waist after slamming down into the ground, smash them into the air colliding them with another chipping off some armor in the process, and finally punching them upwards at their mental areas into the sky. They all fall, with traumatic force in the ground in a large crashing sound wave. Groans are heard from around the almost invisible target that blows steam off his long flat-digits.

** Mrawurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr**

****"...Um...Who's stomach growled?" One scout-sized Decepticon asks.

Nobody said a word. Their optics look over to see several-huge feline figures hunched over the spikes dangling their tails and gleaming large set of jeweled sparkling sized fangs set to be menacing on purpose. Merely a gulp is what makes the scene tolerable and the logical sense of chilling fear is encounter able. Especially to be read about when alone in a dark night where no lights are active while only a heavy fog prevents exit. A heavy atmosphere filled in fear slowly creeps over the first layer of Cybertron's dead land.

"Run."

They ran faster than what humans could expect out of gigantic robots.

Growling coming from the spikes became clearly loud and apparent. A few Decepticons zipped up, then ran and ran fast as they can from the horrifying scene unfolding. Some of the Decepticons who were unable to run are killed by the Cybertronian Jaguars who have parts belonging to fish and other ocean-based animals that are predators in the ocean. None of them are small in a dog size but twice the height of an average lion. The heavy tremble sends debris falling into Cybertron's lower quarters. None have tails of a shark, for they do not have shark modes as their predecessor 'Sharkticons' do have.

The Cybertronian Predators rip out the spark of their prey and chomp it into pieces.

"DECEPTICONS DON'T RUN!" A high pitched coward declares.

"WE DO NOW!" Came a retort from The Target.

"WHEN'S MEGATRON GOING TO BE BACK FROM THE TRIP?" Another yells.

"In two solar cycles!" Another replied. "With more supplies, tops!"

**MRAUWRWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"How long do you think they've been on here?" The 'with more supplies, tops' Decepticon asks.

"The tops 'Con asks, you make me laugh!" A mocker Decepticon laughs it off. "DECADES! Long when there were seven Primes still hanging around on this planet and the entire universe searching for another source of energon. There are plenty of suns. Do you think we-"

"NO!" Came the answer from them all.

The loud, fearful high pitched mrwar is heard.

"SPLIT UP!"

The unusual Target is alone.

"Shadow clone...juitsui!" He's surrounded by himself in several white puffs feeling slightly awkward yet rest assured whatever he had in deadly processor would work against whoever he saw fit. His optics narrowed at these perfectly cloned versions of himself. How can he tell they will be extremely fit for his energy? "Hi...me."

All of the clones wave at him.

When they came back down to the surface. Ivy is tapping her foot waiting to explain what is Chakara. Her eyes seem controlled. Yet the expression on her face indicated this girl has some pretty important news to explain and cannot stop for the chance of her life to tap her feet and count to ten within five minutes. She would be done in two minutes. She hated to recount time and time again when nobody heard her words.

"Chakara is your energy that is connected to your muscles, nerves, heart, brain, and what not! It can become something summon able that can hurt others and perform other unbelieve-able things. Cloning yourself, transforming your clone-" Ivy giggles remembering an episode from Naruto. "And creating energy from your hand or climb on a tree's bark without a harness or help!" Ivy blurts. "And Megatron's Favorite antagonist could be the dude who's an alley to the woman with that mask!"

They stare at her.

"Yes, I'm a Naruto geek!" She raises both arms in the air. "Haven't seen the new Naruto in a while."

"THERE'S ANOTHER NARUTO SERIES?!"

Ivy didn't see why they are stunned, her eyes blink. Her hands go behind her back and slightly tip herself forward as in the style of a business man. "Um yes," She drones out the 'e' in yes very long endlessly. "It's-a-really-good-show; I've-seen-the-movies-from-Cartoonnetwork, and-WILLING-to-watch-it-on-Cartoon-movie-night-mul tiple-times."

They fled back up to the surface, this time, to take down those rascals.

"What?" Ivy looks in all directions. "Did-I-speak-too-fast-again?" Which of course; Ivy had really spoken faster than the speed of light, faster than blurr, speedier than any fast human speaker in the world.

She just didn't know they are dealing with Cybertronian Jaguars.


	11. Oooh Swindle!

There are these gigantic red machines with one huge round hole similar to a camera. They could be about Bumblebee's size! Woah woah woah. What are these aliens called? "Ivy, stop zipping around Swindle!" One Decepticon shouts at me, while I look around the shorty Decepticons. They could have been cloned from the same fragging mold or something, they remind me of some Animated Decepticon but I can't name who.

I stop.

"..Ooh Swindle!" I remembered the episode where he debuted…aww this is making me sad knowing TFA is over. Drats the number three! Just drat that fragging cursed number that won't ever bypass to 4. It's the curse of Hasbro. No Transformers cartoon besides the Generation 1, will ever reach a Season 4. I remember how the Death of Prowl sparked my frenzy to killing off a bunch of OC's, eventually writing about death slowly becoming more fascinated by gore. Yep, I can write horror. Now off my subject. "Why is Swindle all red instead of being tan, purple, and dark gray?"

The gigantic scouts are gazing at me.

"Those are drones, on both sides." I heard from one shy pitched Decepticon.

…And he was never in the movie? I hadn't seen this 'version' of Swindle in a very, long, long time. Come on, this is really giving me a backlash not knowing that a merchant guy is now a bunch of drones in some other continuity until today! This is more terrible than tasting Energoil.

"….What do you mean by drones?" I ask, getting a glare from all the Decepticons. "I am not that much of a hardcore Transfan. I've just seen all of Robots in Disguise and the Unicron trilogy, oh, even the movies."

Actually…I haven't finished watching Dark of The Moon. I'm placing my bets that if Micheal Bay makes a sequel it's likely to be named "Rise of The Dinobots", "Return of The Autobots", or "Rise of The Decepticons". Something….that the man who loves explosions can screw up. ROTD would be the initials for the Dinobot theory. And ROTA for the Autobot theory. The thing is…Eh. I don't want to repeat myself on a particular subject.

"They are remake-able and cause harvoc." Megatron's voice startles me. I didn't expect him out of the blue since The Fallen had ordered him and a few other Decepticons to get another source of food. That was like…twenty-four hours ago, at least. So this means he just got back with the others. It's been a while since The Decepticons went to the center of Cybertron, probably a week or two.

"Oh, so they are Decepticon Stormtroopers."

Megatron turns himself towards these drones.

"What did you find on the planet, Red leader 1?" He asks, now this begs into question are they called Swindles? Decepticon Storm-Troopers labeled with the name 'SWINDLE' so misleading in so many ways. I'm probably the first fangirl to have misunderstood what the name stood for. It could have been much awesome if this had been a really based off-animated counterpart.

"Monsters." One of the Swindle's from afar comments.

"They attack when it's **_Pitch Black_**_." _

_"And they fear light."_

My eyes may have shined.

"RRIIDIIDDCCCKKK CHRONICLES!" I squeal. "Pitch Black is literally awesome. I suggest you guys watch it! Because there's this awesome dude who's capable of seeing through the dark thanks to his gooogles that may make him look strange when in the dark after a car accident or a plane crash. Did I mention he's really epic with taking down beasts like a warrior?"

By this time every 'con had covered their audios.

_"Is she done yet?" _I heard The Swindle ask, speaking some other sub-text asides to 'Is she done yet'…Woah, I understand Cybertronian partially! I understand the native language of the Cybertronians! Ojmiprimus ohmiprimus! This is far more impressive than any Transformers Fanfiction that my eyes have ever laid eyes on. Asides to the repeatedly redone fan fiction _Outcast,_ The Fanfiction featuring Amanda and Prowl, the stories by Aquaformer on DevianArt, including a 'Sari and Prowl going Into Buzz Light-years universe' fan fiction.

"I'm done squealing, you twee-birds." I stick my tongue out at them.

Megatron glares at Starscream, as if he knew something I didn't.

"She didn't get that from me." The much shorter Seeker shrugs, his feet make a slight whir and click when they moved slightly forward. "The Cyber-chicken 'Con probably increased her vocabulary most likely. He's been teaching her cybertronian wild-life."

The slow-reacting Swindles appear generally surprised. The Cyber-Chicken Con's been taken the strangely living cybertronian chicken alive by energoil seeds. And guess what! The Cyber-Chicken can lay eggs. This is so farfetched. Who would have though Bayverse logic could become this absurd?

"How…can a human understand.." Red Leader 1 asks.

"Long story…" Megatron said. "Did you find the ship intact?" ignoring me completely. That is so Megs. Ignoring a Human when they were in the middle of some important discussion that didn't need Organics. Guess there's a few things in life you don't experience when least wishing or expecting it to happen.

Leader-1 nods.

"Scout Five had detoured the ship," _Wwoah. So many… cowards in one scene. There's like eight or eleven of these guys in this room._ The second Swindle beside the leader had added. I'm guessing this is Red Scout-2. "We lost communication once he got to the belly."

Everything is looking slightly dizzy_….I should go sit down somewhere that does not have so many gigantic robots. Granted seeing gigantic robots when dizzy is not healthy for the human eye. _ Keeping my balance is rather hard aiming for a chair leg unoccupied. Almost 3-D looking from Dark of The Moon this time completely-absolutely real, bumping against the chair made it more abundant it wasn't just my imagination. About the dizzy part not the Transformers reality thing.

"Did you get in?"

Megatron's deep, heavy voice made the air suspenseful and hard to: cry, scream, or cheer like the entire movie's atmosphere. It's as if weight had given to all sides of the room or things become sinisterly dark. I feel control to my body clutching the handle of the chair. Wait…I'm not in a chair. I am sitting beside a gigantic leg of a chair. This is…odd.

"Yes, but..."

Smoke comes across my view.

"We were outnumbered…" Red Leader 1 replies. "Those beasts sent us retreating before we could recover the ship and steer it out."

I glanced down to my hands. A color is vibrating all over me. Um…What is going on? My hands are shaky. Maybe the mind-traveling powers are coming into gear. My eyes widened. As if it had been a scene ripped out form Transformers Animated or Transformers Energon my view changed from normal blurry vision to Clear HD version with complete redness soaking it up like blood. Except, there is nothing dripping from my 3-D glasses; Brazing hot iron felt as if it had been pressed against my face. It hurt. It really hurt!

"Hot hot hot hot hot hot." My hands are burning. And yet, nobody is reacting to this, they are in a hot discussion in how to eliminate those beasts so they can get the space ship from there. None of them show any signs of worry. The atmosphere from being transported from 2007 to 2008 quickly came to; it's an eerie feeling that first knocks any current comfortable feeling down, sounds most people wouldn't hear—not a broken elevator noise—similar to some mechanical-battery commercial almost replaces every voice in the room, there's some light that beats through my red eyesight.

This can't be happening.

"We left one behind."

Everything gets bright and blurry.

"And lost fifteen of our troops."

The Conversation going on just gets foggy and pieces of it lands into oblivion. A better explanation is sleeping and hearing snippets of what's going around me. Though in this situation, the person is wide awake, and had already gotten a ton of rest. I'm guessing Scout-Five is who they left behind. Making this more clear there 'are' or 'were' more of them since they lost more on this long trip.

"How hard was it to slaughter the monsters?" I hear Megatron ask.

"…We didn't slaughter any, Megatron."

_I don't want to go, _landed into my mind.

"What's with the bright light?"

Wow, who knew it's hard to identify which Decepticon is saying what, when everything is cloggy. My gut tells me I was about to go right now, to somewhere, in matter of seconds. The timing felt evident to say one word. Wonder how long it can take for a person to conjure one word before something happens. Possibly it could be two or five seconds.

**"Megatron!"**

_The Fallen watches the event from a video camera installed into the underground of Cybertron. He narrows his optics at the video. As if it had been something… that he, The Fallen, felt challenging towards an idea for what he knew. And what was supposed to happen He replays the event several times from the projector that he had sent the streamed video to. His reaction is more surprising than Optimus Prime revealed to have flames in the first movie._

_ "This is not expected," He growls._

_ Several engineer's finally came from the feet away of the in progress shell._

_ "That you are obsessed with this earthling?" One asks, grumbling in their native language. "You must be soo into her." _

_ The other engineer's chuckled._

_ "I am not obsessed!" The Fallen denies, turning the lights off through a setting on the chair._

_The two engineers are startled by the sudden light being shut down. Some mutter: "He so is." Among themselves very so quietly. The light coming into the room is from the entrance creating an oval like shape around the Fallen's chair._

_"It's happening way too fast." The Fallen mutters, ignoring the reckless engineer's comments pertaining to his fascination towards an old, ancient foretelling. His claws barely moved an inch. "The Project must be done by the month of…" A map of the entire galaxy fills the entire room displaying several planets in their rotation. Jupiter is seen, Mars,Pluto, Saturn,Mercury,Uranus, Earth, and an unusual planet shaped like a rounded pumpkin. "Candy."_

_The engineer's gasp._

_"We can't finish something this fast!" They whine. "Give us a longer deadline within that month!"_

_"That would be a grave mistake…." The Fallen retorts. "For your lives."_

_ The Main reckless engineer stood firm._

_ "The month after 'Candy' , it'll be done by then!" He made a gamble: An impossible gamble. "If we do not complete it by that time, you can let Megatron and the others offline us at the spark in whichever order they prefer. But we cannot finish it in one month." The reckless engineer takes a breath. "In two months and one solar cycle we can complete this!" _

_ The Fallen contemplates._

_ "Are you crazy?" A frantic engineer asks the reckless engineer. "You are putting our lives on the line for a no-go!"_

_ The Reckless engineer shook his helmet._

_ "I take your words under your reputation you get things done fast." The Fallen breaks their frantic reactions into two even if it did not make sense. They saw him as an insane Decepticon who should have been offline way before this time had ever come to pass. "Make room for a Cybertronian subject. Do not leave the interior complete or the chest. It must be big enough for a small figure."_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'''_

And then Kabaaaam. I found myself on the planet from Pitch Black….with a broken Swindle a few feet away. "…Hmm…that's…unusual…" I run to the abandoned robot. When arrived closer to the robot who strangely is discarded in the middle of some rocky mountain area. It didn't look close to alive. "Those animals would have eaten it by now. I thought they could tear through metal and feast on flesh."

_Stick…where's a stick when you need one? _There are some rocks lying around. _Well this will have to do. _Just then something told ,y brain there is something else to do before getting a big rock._ "_Wait…I got to do something….very corny and cheesy." I look straight to this. I take in a breath. Then exhale. "**Warning: SPOILERS ahead for the events of TF2 and TF3 for those who have not seen the movie."**

Strangely I'm looking at landscape.

"Why am I looking at a landscape?..." I turn back around towards this gigantic scout machine. "Yep. Grab a rock and hit it the helmet area that assumingly will awaken the offline shell…Which is nonsense. But it's worth a try." Taking a reasonably big rock from the ground seems weightlighess and light. Did I get superstrength out of the blue or something?

Not all big rocks are light!

"One…two….three!"

**Kac-zring!**

The shell stirs to life and pretty soon it makes sure all body parts are in position.

I look up to the messed up Swindle. Who really isn't the Swindle I would have imagined to him being. Bayverse is so complex and screwed up nobody could figure this big guy is actually a namesake to his Animated counterpart. Having one eye shaped like a camera is totally strange, including his theme-color reflectively a red and dark gray. Reminds me of…Redsiren , just totally different.

And that I'm stuck on this planet that becomes dangerous at night with this drone.

"Can you speak?"

The broken Swindle points at its helmet

"I cahiaan ter'hie."

…Looks as if it's Speedy to the rescue, quite literally. Attempting to fix some vocal cords isn't my specialiality but I can try. Then, having this situation bestowed to one girl; I scurried up his armor startling the age-less swindle looking rather confused and puzzled at once. Just a rounded-transparent-glass eye glowing red at the center similar to Shockwave made chills go up my skin. Gulping. My hands jabbered into the visibly open wound showing wires and some mechanical-robotic parts I can't identify. There's a small box shaped almost to the tea like a radio station speaker. Licking my lips at the rounded circle holes and triangle shaped holes at the top can make anyone queasy.

When they do not know what the pit is which.

"Wh-ahur—ich y-hau-urr-duhiinngg?"

"Fixing your voice box, Swindle—Red Scout 3?" I look at it. "Am I correct?"

"Scahouurttt fe'hi'eve."

The pronunciation for the word five gave me an idea. But, whichever path this idea gets me to…it may have to wait for a really long time until I can brainstorm about it. No-one is an expert at repairing robots, besides Ratchet. Nervously my fingers put the wires into little holes getting zapped by some electrical reaction from the box itself. Clear-through tubes stick out from the tip so they were connected to what assumingly is meant to be connected trying my complete best to repair them, well; really I just wrapped ones incapable of being fixed into a twisted knot. This is one poor Red Scout Five.  
I slid off to the side after doing some difficult wrapping.

"Speaking better?" I wipe off some dirt from my hands.

"Ca'en ah seheak."

…Great. He can't speak English. So I look over his shoulder seeing the sun is setting. "Um Red Scout Five, we may need to hide in some cave. Just so we won't be eaten." It makes me shudder. Really. Who wants to be on a planet where animals with no regards to humans just to eat them reside on? I don't want to feel the pain when I die. I just want it quick and painless, just death to be fast enough I won't feel pain. Wonder how long it will take for those Decepticons notice I'm no longer there? "Also try making contact with the Decepticons to let them know you are not dead."

"O-ha-key."

Megatron looked over his shoulder, "I can rip you apart limb—" A bright light makes him shield his optics that sent some electronically screech busting his audio's and the other Decepticons. He uses his other servos to cover the audio's he had remaining. It's as if a nuclear bomb had been initiated.

"Oh my primus, what was that terrible sound!" Red-Leader 1 covers both his audios. The blast had cleared through the large and wide area of underground Cybertron. Several other individuals underground could feel this echo including The Fallen and Engineers.

"My audios; they hurt!" A Swindle runs in circles purposely deaf probably

The Seeker, Starscream, looks around as if he couldn't hear what everyone is speaking storms off to another room. His optics is clueless looking. "Great, I have to replace my audios!" He threw up his arms into the air lashing out at the ceiling. He complains, making the floor tremble and rumble echoing his fury over his hearing being blasted off. His claws are on top his helmet comparatively telling without words the sharp-razor annoying screech is going through his helmet.

"What the frag happened?" Red Scout Eight yells.

"I don't know!" Red Scout nine yells back. "Someone yelled Megatron's nickname!"

"Speaking of which-" Megatron does not see Ivy close-by. "…Where did she go?" He didn't see her energy signature on his radar. Something feels completely off. Megatron experiences 'worry_ for Ivy' _in his spark. **_Why am I feeling these emotions for her? _**He shook his helmet in utter disbelief. **_She's not part of this universe, there's no future between us—I despise organics. I do not like them as my brother does. She's an idiotically human. I'm a Cybertronian. A relationship cannot grow between two beings from two different universes, when the other will forget the other when they leave._** He saw the Scout Swindles yelling at each other because their audios were too damaged.

The Cyber-Chicken 'Con comes in petting the hen.

"What happened?" He looks around petting the startled Cyber-chicken. "…And why is it so loud? Where's The Fast Speaker?" He is really more confused than ever right now. Naturally if he does not have the bird around something really horrible will happen, more like, slaughter.

Megatron remembered what The Fallen had said: _"Do not grow too attached…to the mutant."_ He had to steer his thinking pattern from experiencing emotion about this 'girl'…The Girl who knew so much. He turns himself towards The Cyber-Chicken Decepticon. "She left." He watches The Decepticon gets stunned as if not expecting him to say that.

Starscream comes back from the room.

"You Red scouts, stop yelling!" The Seeker shoots at their helmets.

**BLAZZZING.**

Three helmets fell on the floor.

"And get in the room so I can perform the same operation!" The Seeker points to the room and did some hand-signs that he had learned from the internet so they can understand what he is saying.

The Scout based Swindles share a look.

"….Can't we get the Doctor?"

Megatron snickers; they both did not really like the Doctor, aka Scalpel. The look on Starscream's faceplate gave him a clear knowledge that he wanted to be fast away from the small medic. When the Doctor was done he usually had a few part left over when summoned to put them back together.

"Forget about the Doctor." Starscream replied. "Get in there."

The Swindles shuffle into the room.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''''_

Two megacycles have passed since getting stuck on a deadly planet, with a Red scout whose voice box has been terribly messed up by me. For those who do not know what Megacycle means or are downright confused; in Animated, it means hours; for the Bayverse , I really do not know. Stellar cycles means years. Solar cycles are days. Dacacycles is ten days. That's all from Transformers Animated time-meaning. I have yet to find out what's months in Cybertronian time.

"Yu-hur s-ac-ured?"

I jump up.

"How can I not be scared?" I retort, "It's dark out there and your lights may turn off unexpectedly!"

Red-Scout five's camera like optic blinked at me. Now I know why kids and teenagers are scared of the dark, not because it's a natural fear. It's likely there are probably dangerous animals lurking in the dark just anticipating eating a human. Like the Boogie man, Fredie kruger, and snakes that eat you unexpectedly. Don't ask about the Snake part…I watched a really bad Syfy movie. Ewwww. That movie was on for two Saturdays, so I winded up watching Comedy Central for a week and one day woke up finding out I left the channel on Syfy when it had been turned off. Guess what movie was on. Hostile, the first movie. Right away my hand turned it off. I ended up in a bickering mind decision session whether to continue watching it or not. Then….I returned to Syfy by watching the movie.

However, The Freddie Kruger VS Jason movie was a good Syfy movie. It's got some good character development and the storyline actually made me cheer for the Jason dude. Hahahaha The ending is quite classic and hilarious featuring Jason coming out with Freddie's head who laughs. Freddies head was decapitated and he was still living; because, he fooled Jason by disguising himself as his mother. He wanted people to fear him again, so, Kruger went to an extreme. A baaaaad extreme.

"Wh—iee dun'inch wii gue bahck fahur Tee sehiep?"

I look up at the struggling to speak Swindle. For his size and model, it's guessable he's got a perfectly extremely clean hot-shot vehicle. What mostly is more important is this scout's vehicle mode could be a weapon not a vehicle or jets like most Decepticons are in Bayverse. Interesting enough most people call this version of Transformers 'Bayformers'.

"Why don't we go back for the ship?" I repeat what Red Scout-Five said. This is so unexpected. "It's swarming with those beasts, your leader said so himself." I wrapped my arms around my legs. There's only hope on the side that we'll make it through the night and find our way off this planet.

Red-Scout-Five holds up its index digit. "Bahuut wiii diden't haave smaul orrgaicks." It shakes its index digit back and forth giving an impression what this scout in mind involved me being the bait luring the predators from the ship. If I managed to live and get back that is.

_ ….This dude seriously should send a transmission to Megatron, _this only thought came into my head.

"Send a transmission to The Decepticons, again."

Red Scout-Five shrugs his shoulders.

"Fi-hine." He turns himself slightly away from me. "Rad-scahet-feehiiveee secill on-lehine, tranzmiizziong tu Ciberrtrawn, rad-scat-fehiive here."

This makes me wonder how the world I understand every fragging word he's saying. Red-Scout-Five's car doors lower and his helmet lowers down when his servo came down from the audio part. He didn't seem all too happy. Something told me it didn't get received at all. His single optic gazes down at me like he wanted to put his idea into motion.

I put my hands on my face.

"Aw slag!" I curse, feeling a little sarcastic. My hands slid down from the face to the floor. The Lightsaber thing in my jean pocket is almost extra luggage…but….wait a nanosec. "Fine; let's go get ourselves killed!" I take out the lightsaber handle from my pocket.

**Kra-caaa-rkaaaa**

"Nuhu werriez," Red-Scout-Five reassured me. "Cehest canuen can taaik caire uff atchakers frum tee sekie."

He has chest cannon? I look up seeing he did have one. _Alright, Speedy, this the most important task in your entire life. You cannot latch on somebody's back screaming 'ohmigod" over and over. _Getting up on my feet, hands made a startling clinging sound. It also signaled whatever action and adventures my eyes have seen they may come in handy. Sometimes people do not require sight to see their opponents. They need sound.

**Kra-caa-rkaaa**

"I got a lightsaber or something," I come to the mouth of the cave. "Are you ready, Red Scout Five?"

"Aye aie captian."

Did he just do a Spongbob Squarepants?

"…Lead the way." I step to the side of the cave's mouth. He just lost all brownie points Brownie Points is another way of earning one's trust. People might get it if is used properly. This ISN'T a mockbuster, this is reality! To think I thought this Swindle counterpart would have been more…Serious for the situation maybe? His comment totally ruined the moment. Hearing growls from outside made it slightly intimidating going into the open.

But, for a girl who had mostly no friends as a child and had been bul;ed for a good of her life, this is just another obstacle.

**_Seriously. Why did she shout the little nickname instead of my full name? _**The apprentice, who is supposed to be leading the Decepticons, looks over his shoulder seeing the Cyber-chicken in a tough patch with the Anxious Decepticon. **_It's not as if she's losing her memory about the physical reminder I left on her about calling me "Megs"._**

"Megatron, is something wrong with your audios?" Starscream asks the apprentice. He waves his servo in front of the leader's optics. He had to be sure this isn't just the result of some packed air disturbance didn't break Megatron's hearing completely.

Megatron's optics jerked.

"No." He glares at the seeker. "Where did Soundwave lose Ravage on this time?"

Starscream looks surprised.

"Lose wha—Oh…ehhehe." The seeker rubs the back of his helmet. Then he taps his digits together rather awkwardly. "It's a planet proved to be not a planet in 2006. And it's far off—"

"Ravage is on Pluto!" Megatron said in disbelief. "He can't take care of a Cybertronian pet a lone without ejecting him untimely." The bond between Soundwave and Ravage is strong just as it is to Scorponok and some other Decepticon. He shook his helmet. "I'll get the dog, this cycle; next cycle it happens it's your turn Starscream." Even though, Starscream literally did everything in the first movie for Megatron and The Decepticons.

Starscream seems actually relieved.

"And don't fail me, again;" Ravage is part of Soundwave and made to be part of him after they had learned about his potentially brilliant advantage towards the Autobots and organics/other opponents."….Making the latch-chest system for Ravage and Soundwave much more effective!" Yes, Starscream had been part of the reason why Ravage can become part of Soundwave through some questionable means.

The Decepticons who are around were laughing; Starscream heard this type of speech before several months ago before Ivy came into the picture. Megatron leaves the underground base. The Seeker glares at the extra batch of giggling Swindles, are sitting in front of some massive computer that could have been ripped straight out of a Star Wars Movie or Star Trek franchise. Mostly they are stationed and trained to be adapted on using this technology especially at times of war or to operate a massive ship above the ground floor.

The Seeker shakes his helmet, mumbling "_Must I do everything?" _He returns his attention from himself.

"You, yes you!" He points at one startled Swindle guided by his spark telling him to turn on some part of the computers. "Turn on the communication for all channels directly for Swindle Red Scouts!" Even though he is the second in command Starscream still proved useful for the Decepticons. He did want to- be leader of the Decepticons for stellar cycles. However Megatron is the apprentice of the Fallen. Something in the Seeker's spark told him he had to get that communication up out of the blue.

And he couldn't backstab the Fallen, who saw Megatron for his own good.

"-, rad-scat-fehiive here."

That is the first string of dialogue to come from the computers.

"What…..is that language?" Starscream asks, generally confused.

One of the Swindles looks up to the seeker.

"Sounds like Emoraxian language, except for the Fe'hieve part." The dorky-sounding Swindle Red Scout comments. "Yes. There is an actual civilization named Emoraxians. I can't tell what they are. They are like…Elemental-time-travelers." The Dorky Swindle-red-scout shrugs, making motion with his hands attempting to describe the race known as Emoraxians.

Starscream rolls his left optic.

"So where this transmission come from?"

A few beeps and button pressing later, "Oh it's from the…Pitch Black planet." A shaky Swindle backs up acting pretty scared and not willing to go back. Fear is definitely present in this atmosphere. The planet may have an actual long name. However, since it's dark looking when the sun is down its referred to as 'The Pitch Black planet'. When there is a backstabber seeker around this means it won't be that scary.

Or…will the situation get more frightening for Ivy and Red Scout Five?

"Knowing the Fallen…." Starscream mutters. "Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

A few other Decepticons come into the room.

"Not it what?" One repeats.

Starscream's optics brightens making their mechanical noises. "You are going to Pitch Black and retrieve the scout and the girl!"

Hunting out in the dark with a gigantic robot that has his lights on really isn't helpful, because he keeps trying to step on me! When the fragging light goes out of no-where it startles me like the pit and the pendulum! "Dun'iz ve cahared." Red Scout five reassures me. Clash of claws on the ground made an unsettling stir. Fear runs up my back. Gulping is the only reason my entire body is being held together. Not buckling and falling on the floor is one of the preventable scenarios.

"You breathing down my neck is certainly not helping." I grumble, noting over his stinky breath. "Eww you smell Swindle-five." I smell…I SMELLED SOMETHING! I froze. I can't smell I can't ever smell. What's…happening? "…I can smell. Oh my primus. What's going on with me?"

Swindle Scout five gives me a confused expression.

"Whiee zu faheic-tic?" Swindle Red Scout-Five asks.

Taking the handle from my pocket. Why bother telling you can't smell to a gigantic robot?

"Nothing."

Creaking, loud slitting sounds come from around us. A beast leaped from the darkness a gigantic blast from Red Scout Five sent it flying back into the darkness. _"You got the force. You go the touch_." The words of Star Wars and The Touch from the 1986 movie came into my brain at once; courage is needed, as a wise robot once said "_From here, the fight will be your own."_

I have my own fight inside of myself. Intently and unmistakably. If anyone could understand this concept it; may be a god-send to relate this pain and fury that's coming from me….suddenly. I'm not on my period. I haven't been…am I skipping a period or two? "_You_ are the …." My hands are shaking. "One who wished for Transformers to exist." Regaining my bearings in what felt mostly as seconds flew by when the beasts lunged at us. Ducking away from Red Scout-Five blew away several chances finding the gigantic robot, again.

The slithering and chilly feeling comes up my back. As in "I-AM-FRAGGING CORNERED!" feeling.

"Think Ivy." My eyes close. And like the DD (Daredevil) movie everything turned into something similar he saw through his day, except for me. The lines are red instead of blue. Hearing Red Scout's fives makes me a little more fearful fighting this group of opponents. "Think fast!" Optimus Prime's theme jumped into my head. One monster leaps at me; my fingers loosen, and then one presses a button on the handle when Drool dripping from the monster's mouths makes it much frightening. But, the apprehensive instinct to kill overcomes that fear. "TASTE MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

Electricity jolts from the lightshaber like opening decapitates the beast leaving a blood splatter from the separation. Oooh so this is what it feels like to murder an animal. Things just got hotter. Instead of running away from these beasts; I ran straight at them ignoring the sizzling from the electrical whip. Nothing can turn my attitude at right now. Alluding to any problems is not necessary. The only problem in the entire galaxy is for me not to speak so fast.

"READY-OR-not-here-come- IVYYYYYYYYY!" Yes. I'm the craziest Transfan anyone could go across and interact, especially in combat. Four have been take down. Something hits me at the side sending me into what seemingly is a crumbled mess of rocks. Must have gotten a bruise not laceration, doesn't matter right now. It's getting safely to the ship that truly matters. Swinging the electrical whip through the animals is an easy job it-self going through their hard-thick armor revealing some disturbing body parts let alone the darkness being interrupted by sound. Now, understand, when sound are emitted Bats using it as an advantage to plot their course and get out of the overpass of material in their way.

**Ca-zaciile** goes my electrical whip striking off the tail of some unworldly beast.

The glow between me and the Alien is more empowering similar to a movie to ask. They need to watch the predator do his thing. _You are not afraid of the dark, are you? _ Is a tagline that comes to use in some epic, Riddick like movie. I hope. Fear is not present. Fear is my imagination In the face of danger and monsters, there's only two logical endings: **Death or survival.**

**KR-Z-ZIiicaack!**

The beast snaps his jaw at me attempting to snap off one of my limbs. A quick kick into its head quickly eliminates the problem together. Another zap from my one-and-only cybertronian whip breaks the tail in two. Could have done it better Bumblebee had offlined Ravage in the second movie! Grabbing the tail squirting some stench didn't come to mind as gross or disgusting, but, a potential weapon slid into my hands when the beast fell over. Another came to just to wind up electrocuted falling over on the floor sideways. In a way the extra tail weapon is a baboon stick capable to wrap another tail around it similar to wrapping pasta around Chinese sticks. Quickly I stabbed the tail right through the monster's chest area as the cackle from my whip electrified from hitting some other beast being apparent by its loud strike and screech emimenating out of one. Then I ran on the foreheads of these monsters like Jackie Chan would have done in The Cartoon Series "The Adventures of Jackie Chan" and his many movies that are out here.

Another rams at me.

"One…two…THREE!"

I threw the tail at this beast

**CR-ZAZO**

Bull-zye!

**_BL-z—aiz_**

A whipping blast blows by as a tumbled group of beasts were sent flying away. "Nubudey teries reeping my cehest out aned gehets away wehith et!" Red Scout Five cries, shooting more cannon blasts from his chest revealing a herd of them just waiting to attack. "Gut on me lei-g!" He yells so I got onto his leg and the handle with the electrical whip became an ordinary handle. Man this is awesome! My arms were wrapped around His** foot. **Feeling the breeze from the wind never had felt so easy before. We could have been flying through the air but we were not flying in the air at all: Red Scout Five should have an athlete mold, not a scout mold like Bumblebee! Looking up to the scout; I understood how Sari, Cody, Bud, Lori, Spike, Carlos, and so many humans found hanging around the Autobots so fun…Kicker on the other hand is capable of detecting Energon.

I, on the other hand, just know too much.

"Helod o'in tehigeit!"

He flips over a gigantic blockage assumingly. My eyes squeezed shut. Primus, I hope to live to tell Megatron it's not fun to be a human despite being one.


	12. LETS GET OFF THIS FRAGGING PLANET

How in the name of Primus are we getting off Pitch Black is beyond me. Now…..U.h…Great. I'm having a fragging headache! What's the matter with this fragging world? Is it being so cruel to me because a Transfan has arrived in a world she does not belong in? By doing some reasonable guess work and playing Pokemon Mystery dungeon this answer can be anyone's opinions. Especially mine: I think this universe really hates me. Starscream didn't understand when I told him his "Transformers Prime counterpart took the star out of scream and looks nothing like a Starscream!"

He took that as an offense. What a crybaby.**  
******

_** The chicken can't be dead. It can't be it can't be. **_**The view reclines to show in a dreamily like state; a dead Cybertronian Chicken is held by a Decepticon, who seems unstable and afraid. A dark, heavy figure comes through the hall making everything living on the floor run for their lives. The Frightened Decepticon tries putting his companion back together while shaking bad.**

** This dark shadow has a definite shape of a dragon who's wings are so wide it could have been ripped out of the Movies;Eragon,Dragonheart, and so on.**

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!" I screech really loud. Really why did my imagination pull my leg? This is no fun. Not really entertaining. People say your imagination is stronger than your words. How about Bridge to Tabitha being about a place with imaginary character not just about two kids' life I didn't like the movie. It didn't follow through on its description. I may have been ten or nine or eleven when watching it.

There's a forest thicket right ahead, I think, it looks so alike by lines and squiggly detail. It reminds me of some non-brilliantly detailed painting done by an amateur artist such as a little child. Toddlers are known for their childish and squirmy artwork, although, there are chances some can be artistic geniuses when they haven't been given a canvas and paint. Heh, reminds me when I was still a noob in art back in 2009 and started developing my own style.

** T-T-CT-CURH-WICH**

The same transformation sounds when Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode with Sam Witwicky is kicked into gear. I flew in the air waving both arms in a fit of panic. I look above my shoulder to see some of his armor folded and flipped into the left side of a vehicle when viewed from a helicopter. Ten seconds I was put into what is probably a seat and parts pertaining to a car came into place leaving me in the driver's seat. His lights flipped on. Oh my gawd this is awesome as fragging hanging around Transformers!

"EEEEEh that was awesome!" I squeal, throwing my arms up hitting the car's roof.

** Claa-raaaah**

" Rahuf canuens act-evate!" Something loud from the roof quickly got rid of whatever had landed. He has roof canons? Oh my primus, I like Bayverse Swindles now! They got cannons almost everywhere in robot mode and vehicle makes them cooler than Landmine from Robots in Disguise, asides to Jolt and Bud. Then I put my hands on the steering wheel. "Dune't luuk out tee wendow."

I looked out the window. Oh I just sounded Scottish. Cool! The beasts tumble over each other. "This is amazing." Really it truly is, a scouts honor to be inside a vehicle capable of becoming a robot. Truthfully. The radio to my right glows when a surprising reaction came from it. "Wiiee duuu gerils leki gehiant ro'jubuts?" or something like "Ie telud yuhue nehut tue leuk out ttee wendow."

So, being a talky-talkity girl, I decided to give him the worst explanation ever from a fast speaker. "Girls like gigantic robots. There's-a-lot-of-fangirls-out-there-in –my-universe," The beasts were coming closer and the dirt coming from behind us seen in the rearview mirror just reminded me of classic Herbie ditching villians in the dust. "Obiviously- I'm-among-them-" I take an breath. "But,-there's-namely-a-few-transfans who are boys." Something big got on Red scout five's roof.

"Du yuhue evur sataop tahliking?"

I held my hand on the rectangle speed grip attachment.

"Nope." I reply. "One who's Kyle. Who-last time-I-checked-had-a-bad keyboard, planned on a recoded Transformers fanfiction, and became slightly inactive or I forgot completely about others."

He goes over something causing an impromptu hiccup. So I look out the window, again.

"Oooh, what an unusual sight of Godzilla herds without being so big like the one from the live action, I've seen a lot of Godzilla movie-" Without any warning at all, he drove faster, and ran over one of these beasts. However, it's almost like hitting a deer without the vehicle spinning around—One time when I was coming back from Church with the few friends I had the driver somehow got a deer hitting the window leaving a hoofprint and the vehicle spinning briefly. I didn't notice anything about the deer because I was thinking really hard looking out the window. So when they said "We hit a deer" I was all "Lol what?" I didn't get hurt or anything, the honda's van window got the least damage—or the window getting a hoof print.

Feeling the pressure of speed pushed my body back into the seat.

"Dune't gehet sehik."

Is he really saying that?

"….That is really taunting me to get sick." I comment, my fingers grip around the wheel. He snickers, rolling down his window. This is some surprise he has in store; I didn't think robots could chuckle with screwed up voices boxes such as his and Bumblebee's at the moment. My guess work from doing some unfathomable formula tells me he'll get his voice box fixed when we get back to Cybertron, hopefully. I don't have the Allspark on me.

The silhouette of a scorpion like tail being flat similar to a cobra rose up from the darkness. Oh my primus. This is overwhelming! This somewhat reminds me of the Scorpion King from The Mummy movies and the other spinoff movie featuring the dude mentioned above. The Mummy movies are pretty good, when interested in Egypt and ancient artifacts. From all the fast racing and sharp turns my face could be turning green not blue. "MUST PUKE!" Thank primus his Window is rolled down!

Red-Scout-five swirled fast over to the right when I threw up; The puke landed on the tail or the head of this silhouette animal creature. "Ah, the understatement of life is right across from me." My dad has this catch phrase "_oh shoot"_ he uses it more often than not therefor just making it a phrase he likes to say. Let's say he could have used it for the right time if he had been present. My Dad's a truck driver. How cool is that! Cool for me, but I don't know about anyone's opinions on it.

"Uhuups wu'ing wuy."

He speeded off to the other direction.

Is this wise to drive EXTREMELY fast with a human inside?

I hope not.

"…Dude, you got bad GPS!" I complain, "Or do you don't actually remember!"

The growls that were coming from behind us could have been mistaken for a deep growl out of Red Scout Five. "Ie due remhember, jehust gehut off taraick." His headlights make a curtain-pool from afar revealing what appears to be a fairly wide bone, sticks, logs, and dead body parts left carelessly in his way. _Uh oh. I will so have a nightmare tonight. _ He ran over the discarded clutter as if they were nothing but garbage or a dead skunk. The bone-spine chilling, sinister-loud growling grows louder as did the noises these beasts made when chasing after prey or bickering who eats the hunted down target.

An idea landed in my head.

"Got an idea!" I take my handle out. "I can slow those creepy aliens down—"

"No waey!" Red-Scout-five definatly said. "Tehiell kehique ywhu."

Outer space….

Two jets are flying through far from dying stars, somewhat close by other planets, and rocky debris from the Big Bang float around. The jets look brand new, not old or dusty. A large smoke shaft is seen poking from the first jet to the left being larger and wider than the shorter jet. Some human made crafts are seen flying by these jets slowly headed towards different planets and one specifically headed towards Pluto. The bulky-rounded rolled piece of garbage like rocket is shot down by the smaller jet letting pieces scatter away.

Outer space silence returns, somewhat, by the disruption of Jets.

_"This is not what I imagined myself to be doing!" _A Cybertronian-jet styled fighter complains in his native nationality. Smoke drifted out from an air-shack somewhat hooked to the cockpit when the fine-sharp wing-blades kept in their right position through sharp daggered edges to the sides demonstrated this Decepticon is big in his robot mode.

A grunt comes from a smaller cybertronian jet flying beside him.

"Retrieving a human…" The other repeats, sounding more as a joker than t "And a scout. What more does Starscream want to torture us on? Is it going to be flight tricks next? Or following the orders of an old fallen prime?"

The complainer laughs.

"What do you say we ditch this mission and get us some reputation on a civilized animal infested planet?" The Complainer asks his voice is similar to some male actor capable of making people wonder if he's an imposter or not; when he actually is not an imposter. The best example can be a high profile celebrity who appears in really good movies and gets a lot of money from it.

The smaller Jet blazed smoke from his rocket area.

"Anything better to do than this!"

They both fly in a totally different direction.

How did Red Scout five get his lights back? This is totally illogical! Come on. When does there get logic in the mist of explosions everywhere in a film franchise that mostly has jokes? Avenger is half Italian, like Nicholas Cage who's a really good actor—who was in Ghost Rider, I love that movie!- He's got an old-fashioned knife that has the words "Not a hero, but a villain" enscrewed on the metal blade. He has the height of Animated Optimus Prime. The sad thing is he's the one who gets the torture of death. Not kidding. He evolved out from Waspinator when I was roleplaying with somebody. Who's actually one year younger than me, just to think, I thought she was older than me! So this means she was 11 when I was 12 when we-…Ohhh yeah I'm going wayyy overboard.

"Dude, I like cats and dogs and all, but there are large-human killers out there, so animal cruelty does not need to be on my mind!" I press the handle as I held it out the window that sizzled and generated the large bird-like sounded crackily electrical line making the ground pretty visible. Using as much bravura remaining towards freaky ballistic animals my hand whipped the electrical line forwards at faint-non-clear outlines that became more brighter when hit, the full on exposure or more else a bright white flash blinding them. Some of these beasts landed on-top of another while the non-blinded bests leaped over them.

**ZZ—zzo0o**

"owch!"

Red scout five had speeded faster unexpectedly so it was no surprise my spinal column hit the top edge of the window rather sharply. "T-t-they are coming," feeling hot-liquid pouring from my eyes simultaneously while holding an electrical whip is itself a dire situation: Water+Body+Electricity=Death. "And dude, warn me next time!" He didn't respond but the tail my energy whip left behind certainly gave me an apparent microscope on how fast the chasers are gaining on us. _Stick stick stick stick stick stick stick stick! _ Whipping this electrical-created striker right at nothing—however it wasn't just nothing but a fat-old tree branch because holding the firm handle didn't seem to budge.

One…two… threeee

"PULL!"

**CR-R-R-RCcraaaaaaaaaaack**

I did not need to look behind, quickly turning off the handle and sitting down back in Scout Five. Well there's now a cluster of tree's blocking them from following us to the ship. Wow. This is what a human can do! Man this is better than this dream I had about two boys and one girl, these boys were related who were friends with this girl and some Ipad-roover-robot thing appeared in it. It seemed strange at best when I recall it. That one night when I had cake or something like that; my best guess from this time-portal that appeared at the end of my dream is…dun dun nah nah…Vector Prime appeared—I saw the tip to his vehicle mode, it was way awesome!

Red-Scout-five's headlights show an apparent crash landing site right ahead being thousands of stellar cycles old. Thing didn't change on this planet, not completely for the major area. But for the area easily detected something crashed here billions of years ago by observers. I get a strange-odd feeling there's life in some air-craft just a few miles away from us_. Damnit Ivy this is not Star Wars were you can feel the force, that's the wrong fandom girl!_

**T-itchuiquz-wurtiz-etch**

"Weee!" I squeal. "I'm freeflying!"

I flap my arms.

Then I feel something sharp grab me. Definitely not robot-claws.

Ah frag. What's up with me and danger?

"….REEEEDD SCOOUUT FIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelp, feeling some large claws taking hold a powerful grip on my abdomen. There's something fun to know; your ribs are called hydrophobic regions/area/sections including the cranial area that contains the brain, there's the Abdnominopelvic cavity contains and holds most of the urinary and reproductive organs made by Pelvic Cavity and Abnormal Cavity; fingers are approximal to the wrist, hands are distal to the shoulder. "Little help here!" Half scared and half wanting look up to see what kind of Pitch Black inhabitant is holding me can be the most difficult thing to ignore. Besides killing off Oc's, reading Twilight,and...Anyone can continue this list on and on and on. Humans are really delicate when it comes to metal, hard grips, sharp edges, and high distances.

** Grua-uraaaaal**

I couldn't stop, but my head looks up.

** Graurrr-aaaccck!**

It looks exactly like the beast from Pitch Black. Oh my primus. So I shut my eyes scared half to death.

_Out of no-where I see from out my bod. My body is in the claws of a beast. Woah...this is...strange. Scout Five lifts himself up from the ground having some dirt on him. Wow, who knew out of body experiences permit you to see though the dark! His car doors rose upwards showing the window shields are completely down and the rearview mirrors are still attached, his two pillar like parts sticking from his car's front made a villain-resembling collar similar to the lady from 'Sleeping Beauty'. His rounded -camera shell opening blinks. A red dot appears through the darkness of that endless camera tunnel._

__**gauuurraaaaaaaaaaaa**

_"What's he going to do?" I rhetorically ask myself. "Charge at it? _

_ The Swindle scout-five lunges at the animal as his three flat digits make a gripping position._

_ "..IN one...two...three cue the explosions."_

_ He collided with the beast that dropped my body, almost like a doll. During my childhood years I played with dolls, Dinosaur toys, Microphone pretending to be a rockstar, and a toy sword acting out stories from the littlest things from the television or the carpet. The most fondest and recollect-able memory from my childhood years is acting out a story while my mom was in the bathroom taking a shower. How do I know? Because she told me before going into the bathroom. Okay off the topic._

** KABOROOOM**

_ Bayverse logic has just been opened._

__"Thank Primus I am not OUT my body anymore." I grumble, and then cough.

Another explosion went off. _Great, I'm now vulnerable to the aliens capable of killing me when there's EXPLOSIONS going on! Guess this advantage could be my best , all I have to do is follow the yellow brick road-...No the Disaster road._Red-Scout Five's left arm takes out guts from the animal. His headlights are still active so they haven't been turned off. Guess humans aren't necessarily alone forgetting to turn their car-lights off. A swarm of liquid fell from the beasts' stomach almost resembling a waterfall.

"Red Scout Five, don't just stand there," I yell, ignoring the grizzily corpse. "Let's get out of here FAST before there's more!"

"Re-hight."

Man, he sounds worse than me when I had bronchitis!

So yeah, we ran.

If only there was some dramatic music.

There's something wrong about this...but...My IQ may have dropped being in this universe. Metal from the crash gave an ideally perfect pathway to wherever the ship is. Red Scout Five is following it too. Soo this means we're going the right way. My best guess is you can see me running from behind a gigantic robot as some more beasts are right behind our tails, though it seems like a blurr at best passing by rocky areas. The ground trembles from every hit Scout Five's foot put on-His weight is likely massive than Bumblebees-this top layer of dirt. Hard to believe I'm around gigantic robots. It's a special privilege to those who are lucky.

My heart beating fast, adrenaline going through my body, and just pure instinct to follow kept myself running after The Swindle Drone. I jumped over a sharp piece of debris right on time when a beast tried snapping at my feet. It's so good to be somebody who has a need for speed truthfully it is this time around. Pain coming from my neck is hard, it's like something is growing when there is nothing growing or swelling! Geeze my hair may be really thick but...

"Iveee!"

I stop.

That's when I fully became aware of my surroundings.

I'm in the cave. A dark, blinding cavern.

Weird, huh?

"…Well…this is…More…uh…" I stumble. " Of a distracted girl."

**Pluto…**

** A planet by many and a dwarf planet by officials… **

Megatron transforms into his robot mode. His armor retracted and folded creating the large-but-respectable body mass for the wishful leader. His servos stretch outwards form the metal making his antebrachial occupied armor. His optics narrows at the small cybertronian panther. The cybertronian Panther is sitting upon something that has a bunch of rocks and clutter all over it.

"You have a really small processor." Megatron said, walking towards the animal. "Figures, just senseless addition to the project—"

Ravage barks, snarling at the leader.

"Don't you remember I found you whe—"

Ravages barks, unearthing what he had found beckoning the leader to come forward. "I swear if it's only a…." He stops. There is what appears to be a cybertronian arm made permanently part of the planet. He lifted his helmet up, startled by this evidence: A arm similar to a Swindle Scout clone, however, it held something in its hand similar to a light-saber handle and a pair of metal 3-D glasses lady in on-top the palmar (The palm). This meant something to Megatron…Only one thing could be possible. He looks up to Ravage recognizing the armor. Megatron recognized the carving of the handle that bore the initials **_I. B. Autosting_**. This worries Megatron, greatly.

Megatron had been there when it had been initialized.

_ "I'll never lose this for as long as I live!" The all-too clear chippery voice nearly busts his Audios. "So new, so simple, so unordinary!" Her eyes gleam at the fading redness of the small cybertronian words. "Just to think I got it initialized!"_

_ "I bet she'll lose it." Starscream mutters._

_ "In two weeks." Megatron bets, earning a snicker from the much shorter seeker._

_ Ivy's face became a pout._

_ "I won't lose it, just you watch!" She shook her hand in the air, waving it. Her eyes are determined, though, they seem terminally unwell because they somewhat flicker somewhat as cybertronian eyes replacing the basic structure of the eyeball slowly, causing a little electricity to make contact with her 3-D Glasses. "I won't leave it behind. Ever. Ever. Ever. I do not know what it can do. But I'm sure as hell won't lose it on an action-packed adventure!"_

He kneels down to Ravage who sat on its feet.

"Why do you come here, pet?" He asks.

Ravage tilts his head at Megatron, acting confused.

_Mwuaarrr_

Some Decepticon folklore presents Pluto as the death predictioner.

"…Why me?" He looks away from the hole. "Why could it have been some other Con? Starscream should have come here instead of me. There's no reason why I should give a scrap about some human! She knows too much. My teacher knows much about her. I know nothing. Decepticons do not care about organic life or what happens to them."

Mwuar.

"I know!" He shouts back at the animal, turning back towards Ravage. "She may have 'saved' me. But I don't like humans." He points to his chest. His back is called the Dorsal cavity/Dorsal region containing the spinal cord. He paces back and forth trying to decide whether to go or not. "She nearly got me sick from her cold. And to think Ivy talks in her sleep!"

Ravage's tail goes back and forth, yawning.

"...This is not a funny matter…she kept waking up every time I turned the song off, so I had to be there when she didn't speak anymore." He says, gazing towards the feline at once more. "Starscream got it easy making her listening to…Those slow and repeating lyrics." The one who despised humans is speaking towards a feline panther, one of those who had survived the war among the massive species that helped the Humaniod Cybertronians in their war.

**_Mwauuurrrr._**

"You think I should…go where?"

**Buzz-buzz—buzzz**

"Who is this, and you must have a fairly good reason interrupting me!" He growls, his large digit is on the side of his helmet. The reply he got is not pleasant to say rather as a gentleman informing a crowd a man or woman is dead after gun shots had been heard. Thinking of a way present this conversation between comnlinks is rather hard to deduce it. "YOU WHAT?"

Ravage covers the hole.

"You went to the beast planet, attempted over throwing Scourage, and ended up getting caught—who assigned you to -..." Megatron's cybertronian made jet-engine revved making a loud-deafening-anguish sound only witnessed to be heard from a helicopter. This is a generally impossible event, but, for this gigantic robot it can be considered possible. "You were meant to get the Swindle scout and the girl but you decided anyhow?" His optics are flaring sending electrical sparks from his designed orbitals connected like a screw to a cap connected to a jumble of wiring capable of friction. Megatron is pretty irritated. "That's it. I'm doing it myself. You two get your arse out of there!"

He terminates the comnlink.

"Ravage, sit." Megatron points to the ground. "Don't fuss; you will just make it harder for yourself! …_Since we do not get along that well." _Truthfully Ravage and Soundwave got along quite better, for Megatron to admit it this displays a special relationship between the two Decepticons. The panther sits right in front of the leader with its one eye doing a 'what's-up-doc' straight from a rather old-funny-cartoon; featuring a rabbit and a hunter.

Being in a dark and soundless environment is not pleasant.

Trually. It isn't.

I'm scared to death of the dark.

"Don't be afraid of the dark, girl." I reassure myself, taking the handle from my pocket_. Where's Scout-Five when you need him? Maybe I'm in a nest of these beasts._ There are these gigantic solid lines peaking from above in the shape of eggs. As in Jurassic Park sized for T-Rexes or some other dinosaur that has large eggs. Pterodactyls, that's it! "Yep. You are screwed."

Something drools.

"HIIIYYAAAAAH!" I leap up activating the handle as it's in my left hand doing a karate-kick.

**-BURA-ch.**

"Ewwww." My foot had gone through the beast's head. Ewe. It's dead. Ewe. "Digustting." Then I took my foot out seeing through slight electrical light the beast has been sliced in half from the whip since it looks somewhat jiggered from the abdomen and the spine area that makes the sagittal plane. Note number 1: Do not go on an adventure without wipeys, googles, guns, and an electrical whip.

Above all: do not go on a space mission.

I hear a mechanical sound from afar.

Maybe it's him!

"Red—" A jabbing pain came from my legs. I scream, falling on the floor. My legs feel as if something's becoming wrong and unsettling to the anatomy of my body structure. It's paralyzing. My back went bone-stiff. _Try moving your arms, you glitchead. _I reach my hands out to the nearest rocky bump (Or something to help me move) located on the floor. My throat feels sore. That's unusual. "Red Sc-!" Woah...My voice sounds different. What's happening to me? It's high pitched. It's more robotic. Not…me?

My entire body feels shaky.

_Mind: Stop. Stop it. Stop it. _

_Why should we? We are just beginning…_

My still operating hand clenched my stomach.

…I just spoke to myself….No…that's insane!

_Not insane._

They know what I'm thinking…great. Wait. Who are they?

_Mind: Stop messing with me! Stop it! Stop stop stop._

I flip myself over, getting hot and unbearable pain in the process.

Mind: _Leave me alone!_

Necessarily, A Transfan may never have thought this up before: Man vs self, who's not actually himself, but some other entity, like a ghost. Ghosts are way interesting. So interesting I could write something about them in the far future…completed that is. There is a movie that fondly stays in my memory "Ghost" way good! As in five stars, the storyline and ending is especially neat; kick arsh Ghost getting revenge!

_Girl, you are stubborn than others we have overcome…your mind isn't usual..._

_ Mind: I know!_

_ You would make a great Quintession._

_ Mind:…NOOO!_

"REEDD SCOOUUTT!" I scream. "Get your butt over here and…"

_Mind: I won't let you take over my body, parasite._

_Let's see who wins, human. _

_ Mind: Then it's a fight in the subconscious…_

Losing consciousness, the sounds of something heavy headed my way made things apparently clear through the sound-wave affect followed by a low-deadly growl. _Mind: I got to…fight for me…for everyone…I can't let them win. _A burning tear fell from both eyes. _Mind:…This is for the Decepticons, Earth, and Cyber—trun….._ In a way, I've been knocked out cold.

****Now in the realm where anything can be done in the subconscious is my play-field...Wow it looks so ravaged and terrain, almost like a desert instead being really rocky than just being a grassy field. Guess this comes from my relentless action scenes between my own characters that end up dead. The sky is a heavy dark gray, as if ready to drop rain or create a storm, a perfect storm settled for this event.

"Hello," A high pitched voice sounding much as a quintession intruded my observing. "You ready to precede the challenge?"

I stagger up. Strangely everything is small to me. The ground doesn't seem that close anymore. The sky is more obvious to showing strange-unusual cybertronian flight-birds winging it in the sky. Something doesn't feel right. I can't tell if my body is human or not. Maybe...my body is some machine. That'll be cool! MACHINE GUN! ...But, I'm seeing through two holes and breathing. There's mechanical sounds that makes this scenario a little unbelievable...

"I'm ready, but," I took out my electrical-whip-handle. I clicked it on. "Are you ready to taste a little piece of my arsh?" That's when my eyes caught whiff of a robotic-light purple digit. My Digit….Uh…this is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse with some popcorn; so call me crazy, maybe. …Speaking of popcorn…what happened to the popcorn bag?... And now my subconsciousness is taking on the form of a fanon version of myself for The Animated universe from a contest I held. I really liked the design a user on the internet made specifically for it; my favorite colors are purple, light, blue, and red. Those are epic. And Black!

**K-abon—sizeelee!**

Springing up the electrical whip turned out to be a fairly good idea.

This robot mode could be very well in its Bayverse version of the contest winner's design.

"You are well trained," The sly-high pitched quintession voice notes.

"I watched too much Indianna Jones, Jackie Chan, action…yayda,. Thanks." I kicked a large boulder down towards the quintession. Parasites can be small and insignificant in the human conscious plane. The next thing that happens nearly made a change in opinion about parasites themselves. Asides to hearing wheels screech, some clinging sounds coming from my feet, could things get any crazy?

"That was not a compliment!" The Quintession retorts. Well it sounded like he was complimenting my observation and memory of watching action-packed movies then trying them out against him/her. "THIS my little friend, is a complaint!" Their high pitched chimes rang out right at the exact time. They did a sonic screech! So unfair. Completely unfair. Loud shrieks can destroy hearing devices, meaing….my ears!

Hang on, girl!

"…Clear your processor, make it…silent." Pulling things away proves a little difficult, however, my thoughts were pretty easy to ignore and no longer pay attention towards them. Every hearing and sensory system are no longer operational. Meaning, I have shut them down temporaly. Duh, cybertronians can ignore calls and make them deaf if they wanted to. Heh,. Wonder if Starscream ever was aware he could turn off his audios. The quintessons look as if they were going to puke rather than screech. "Time to die, you little—"

Lunging at them with a fully zapping electrical whip is downright epic. Very epic. Then, without really thinking at all I slammed it in between the two heads that sent out a shockwave. How do I know? Well, the force sent me flying to a rocky area between two large boulderish rocks**. Fr-amachsh!** _Great my back hurts, got to check current state. _Legs are still operational, moving that is. Audios Check. Look at my servos. They still move. Cubicles, the elbow, feel a little bruised. Feet are wobbly. So this means my entire shell is 'fair' or 'fine'. _At least they can't hear my thoughts now. _

**Z-Z-ZAP.**

I'm small again.

_ Crap._

"Die human!"

"Human muszt be eliminated!"

"Mind-Traveler must be absorbed to become fully qintesson."

Heck no!

"I won't let you win so easily." I fall out from the corner of these gigantic rocks. Long hair dangling from chin to elbow, determination still fired up as Drago from Dragonheart, and living as it is… I lifted my chin up at them. "I'm a natural born fighter," My hand grabs two big rocks. "And my mind may be cruel but it's not that prepped for the likes of YOU!"

I threw it straight at them.

**Ka-bling.**

One hits an optic and the other land in the helmet of a quintession.

"We can control this plane, human; we will make it… you against you."

Hah! What can they possibly do? The Quintessons became…me!. "Join us, you will love it." The other repeat, sounding as more than one person controlled her. This won't be the case for me; I won't be her, I can't let them take control of my body, there's a reasonable future I wouldn't want to mess up because of some depressing aliens. This is not me. I don't have a fragging high pitched voice!

"Slag no!" I whip my electrical wire at the group, who thoughougly dodged it. _Slag. Where did they go?_ Looking over my shoulder my eyes could see a faint figure when I had been forcefully punched at the back several times. So this must be wha…Yoch. Getting kicked at the cheek is not such a good idea. I stagger myself upright rubbing my check. There's something cheesey about to be done, no offense. "T-T-TRANS—FORM!"

T-TICH-URCH-WURCH!

"Ceheater!"

Got a while to be in this robot format; Locking on Target. Target must be eliminated. Parasite has to be subdued. My late servos crash upon the clone. _Is she in there? _I open a digit, and then get stabbed at my optic. "YOOWCH!" The quintessions mocking-laughter proves no comfort to preside in a time of hurt. Liquid dribbled down from my optic over the digitals connected to the palmar.

"Tewho cehan fehight in tehis gehame!"

Why do they have 'te' or 'ce' in the pronunciation of words?

-**TURH-ICH-TURCH** Now this version of me held a energy blade powered up by energon and what not. It seems wide, spookily spectacle and downright more evil than an average Decepticon weapon. Her design is complex and not quite simple, parts of quintessions are vivid as day, and instead of one face she has two other faces! Not like Animated Blitzwing. By the name of primus that would be disgraces for her to be LIKE that. Blizwing's German not Quintession. There's another reason to fight them not just for my body. I'm protecting my own speaking style; sometimes I likely type 'ya' instead of you, "Ya'ar" instead of you're, and simply my motherlike personality—Kyle(The only Transfan who's a boy I knew so far) told me I'm like a mom-displayed on the internet toward others. I'm a Gemini and slagging proud of it!

"Two can fight in this game, isn't that what you said…You…are a monster**. I don't speak like**…" I send a punch through the first helmet. "**That**!" I delivered another kick ripping out another metallic cheek-armor of on their helmet. A fighter who is in this position just does not stop in her tracks, as Rocky from the movie series kept on going in his Boxing career, and a inspiration to all. **_Critical hit._**

****I'mma call my opponent 'Q Me'.

Q Me staggers back, rubbing its first faceplate.

"You are guility." Q Me growls, menacingly.

"You don't say." Since this is my realm...I can beat it! "You will be easy…"

Finally….after a vigorous mental combat with this parasite, I managed to subdue it…Just draining my creativity at the same time. If I had to write about it then my writing would suffer since the mind rather prefers to write about something else after writing a lot of action packed dialogue…Or paragraphs to be exact. The opponent still has some energy left. The parasite has been put at bay for now…

"Next time….it won't be so easy, dwerb."

And then my eyes reopened.

"...Are we off the fragging planet yet?" I ask, exhausted and worn-out from the mental combat.

** C-c-c-rack**

"Do not speak!"

**B-B-B-BAM!**

He shot his cannon at a large, beastly shadow coming from afar. Just from the glimpse it's easily recognizeable because of the shape and massive cannon sticking out from the side, generally most Transfans do not see them on other Transformers except if it's a Decepticon or extremely respected/customized Autobot. Let's say, I know only one Decepticon who has a big-massive cannon- plus was capable of becoming a gun in generation one—in the Transformers continuity

"Wait that-" I start, but his large digits cover my mouth. Great. Does he have plans or something for me? How long have I been out fighting my parasite-half? Could it been roughly three megacycles or two megacycles since getting knocked out? It could be a possible outcome...But this is a 'What tha?!"for sure moment.

His camera optic blinks.

"I know who it is," He spoke clearly. This can't be him! He wasn't speaking clearly at all just a minute ago, what has the Bayverse logic switched to? Does this mean he has an extra voice box lying around? "You are a dangerous object to the lives of many. You must be eliminated immediately."

…My heart just sank.

Bayverse Swindles aren't cool anymore.

Now it feels all depressing all over again, getting out a knife, and then heading to my room; poking it at my stomach. Remembering about the Art trades and Art Requests that mattered to me played an important role, oh boy, which helped me deciding whether or not to continue poking at myself. I assumed my attire could have a part in preventing it from going through. And when I changed my mind, the knife was put away. Nobody knew about it until I said _"You know, Knives aren't that sharp as they are hyped up to be."_

****"MEGGATROOON!"

Damn. This Scout bot's a lunatic?

Sharp pain went through my arms.

"Next one will be more deadly." His voice seems 'le strange' best to put it.

How did he find out…about...There is only one Decepticon knows: The Fallen.

No! He couldn't have told him!

_Face it human he could have told—_

_ Mind: Not by the likes of me should you speak to me again._

And then I lost consciousness.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''_

Megatron rips out the Scout's helmet then yanks the spark out from the red swindle scout's chest, crushing some rib-cages from both hydrophobic areas. He grabs the unconscious human right before he topples over. "This human is mine." The Leader growls,watching with content towards the now fallen-offlined Swindle scout.

He looks down to her, seeing gooy and some of her own blood on her arm.

"..Oh stop thinking that." Megatron mutters to himself, turning himself slightly away to see Ravage licking it's paw from taking down a whole herd of these beasts so the confrontation between he and the nasty traitor could get into action. "Ravage, don't even tell Soundwave."

The Panther makes some unusual noise.


	13. How Furious can a mutant be?

_**A/N The Fallen's reviewing over a encounter he's had with Ivy, set twenty four hours before "Hallowhine"**_

_ "Why the hell did you transmit my secret to Red Scout Five?" The Mutant yelled at him, a Star-Wars handle is in her right hand instead of being in her pocket. "I __**'coulda**__ get killed back there!"_

_ The Fallen chuckled watching the tiny human standing on the floor, fuming and spazzing out in anger._

_ "It amuses me to see how reactive you get under a accident."_

_The mutant's hazel eyes sparked outrage._

_ "An __**ACCIDENT**__?" She roared at him. Her body was visibily shaking, "Call it a death sentence mister!"_

_ The Decepticon, who's been torturing her by defying logic using Bayverse logic, peeped into the room. Drawing on The Mutant's attention as the engineers are shadowed off by the darkness as they are busy working on the shell, that is their last project to accomplish before the Candy Planet came in contact with Cybertron. A deal is a deal, especially when it includes Decepticon._

_ "You called for me?" He asked, his fiery red optic glowed brightly sending some of his armor to be colorfully picked up by his solid glow._

_ The Mutant growled. _

_ "Yes, tell her how you asked me to know what she's becoming." The Fallen instructed the Decepticon._

_ The Mutant's eyes grew huge._

_ "..Y...you...YOU!" The Mutant's ears puff smoke as if she was a train put on some highly decreed substance. "You...Ba-"  
"..What did I do?" He looked at the Fallen, apparently puzzled as Ivy was held back by her exhausted strength to not attack a gigantic machine in her current state. He couldn't tell what the frag happened to her. No longer did The Mutant wear 3-D glasses, now, they had become part of her facial region above the Orbital sockets. The Fallen did not answer. "Oh...that transmission..who did it go to?"_

_ The mutant could have burst into tears at this point. _

_ "Who..do you...think?" She didn't sound so bubbly and energetic anymore, the mutant has this weary and untrusty atmopshere from not getting enough sleep. Her eyes may have glowed a bright red. "Red...scout...five...you glitchead!"_

_ The Mutant has enough strength to leave the room crying. _

_ The Decepticon turns himself slightly towards the Fallen after The mutant left. _

_ "What's this about 'Red Scout five' this organic speaks of?" He is undoubtedly confused. "Never heard of him."_

_ "He was an Autobot spy, completed by two voice boxes-" The Fallen began, though he is interupted by the young-well-confused-aware Decepticon. "A traitor who took on the armor of a fallen Scout. He had been from the Autobot faction to get data about our plans...you understood perfectly. She won't even trust any-Cybertronian completely Those who are complete strangers… to her."_

_ And now he understood, somewhat._

The_ Fallen_ knew, he just knew it, The Candy planet would make contact with Cybertron. Watching the Darkness and reviewing some old data files prove little comfort to his declinedd state, knowing what little she can do in this stage of life reassured him the things a Transfan can do is very limited. She can't fall in love with gigantic robots. That's only possible when she has become a gigantic robot. In time...The mutant may become one.

In time, she won't be around anymore.

Soon, Megatron and the Decepticons would rise again against the Autobots.,

And then, Optimus Prime will have fallen.

"...And I will be waiting for the last confrontation we share." The Fallen is generally aware what can happen at that point:

** Life** or** Death**, for either-The Fallen and Ivy-alien-alike individuals.


	14. The Candy Planet

_**A/N if something like this happened in Transformers Prime, for me It would be watching the finale episode to start it and mind-travel in a way.. But...since I do not like Transformers Prime there's ZERO chance I would write it. **_

_"It's tough to say,_

_ Goodbye,_

_ To those who care,_

_ But, I gottta go my own way,_

_And be who I am," –Lyrics of the Chapter_

Megatron comes from The Fallen's room. He never had felt so gloomy in his life. Why did he feel gloomy? Today is the day Ivy leaves, Assumingly. The Fallen had deduced time may not be on his side anymore meaning she could leave quicker than expected. _Why do I care?_ He fusses over a minor organic mutant. _Decepticons do not care about organics. I should be happy Ivy's leaving today. _"Megatron, her fingers are sewn together," Starscream complains to him. "May I kill her now? Or can you please get the girl her own bathroom? It disgusted me seeing her urinate in the so called 'toilet' by accident—"

He looks at Starscream, baffled.

"You caught her… peeing?" Megatron repeats, partially stunned and disgusted by Starscream.

The seeker shrugs.

"More like pooping." His large and bumpy armor shift, covering most of his vulernable cables and wiring that are the most significant building block in cybertronian anatomy connecting several parts to one another and sections from different parts of the jet mode seen vastly at different angles. "You should have seen her white face!" He laughs. "And the thing is…. she thanked me for scaring her!"

"…Starscream leave me be before I think about offlining you." Megatron warns him, disgusted about humans even more.

Starscream hurries off for his own life.

**A little oveerr twenty-eight minutes later…**

A Decepticon is looking at Ivy, strangely. She has on a yellow headband having two little horns on each side, cardboard shoulder armor being yellow, a simple version of chest armor being yellow with a black stripe at the middle, her pants are rolled up. She even had gotten fore-arm armor and repainted them to be yellow with a black stripe as did the feet-boots-version that resembled some vehicle.

"_He must be staring at her horns." _ Starscream said, in Cybertronian, catching the confused Decepticon's attention

The Horn-stare 'Con stood upright, acting as if he had been listening to her the entire time, which is not true. "And that, my friend, is why there's TWO DAYS OF no school when it's Halloween!" Ivy cheers, holding up a big bag of the sorts. She's been living off the Energoil as well, Totally-un-aware the light saber handle in her right hand used to be the Popcorn bag that came with her into this universe.

This horn-stare 'Con scratched its helmet. _"She says there's a Halloween planet making contact with Cybertron, it happens only two days once a stellar cycle." _Ivy's headband slides down so she lifts it back up on the top of her hair. If a radiator could visibly shake and hop, it would mimic her to the tea. "Assumingly." The horn-stare 'Con finishes in English

Starscream frowns.

"How can she possibly kn—"

A herd of Decepticons ran over Starscream, more like trampled over him, just to get on the surface proclaiming things; "Trick or treat!", "I want to kick some aft!", and "Losers weepers, Starscream!" The Seeker stood up with an aching helmet. Thankfully his cervical, the neck, didn't get bent by the stampede. Ivy darts after the group shouting "Waait for me!" as she ran with her dark brown bag.

The Seeker rolled his optics. Ever since Ivy came into their universe things were not the exact tone pertaining to 'Decepticons'; Weren't they the ones who despised organics and saw them as vulnerable tools? Not Decepticons who easily fell for the trickery ways of foolish-small things. He looked forwards for Ivy to leave this universe. So she won't be in their way.

Megatron stood at what bridged Cybertron and The Halloween planet together_. I have_ _never seen this planet…before. _The Leader's optic sizzled at the dark, hollow planet that has dark clouds hovering over lights out-lining several pumpkin shapes. The War that had ravaged Cybertron had kept many from noticing the marvelous-spectacle glowing planet. A planet forecasted for slim chances to coming into contact with Cybertron each stellar cycle; probably as rare for a Decepticon to deflect, almost like a rare stinky flower blooming once a year or not blooming at all.

"Are we going to stare at the planet or get on board?" A Decepticon from the group wonders out loud.

"Weeee!" Ivy ran over the bridging spike. Then she, well, floated over towards the planet flapping her arms because there is no gravity, The Decepticons are left flabbergasted from her remarkable ability to not die in open space where there isn't any traces of Oxygen. "This is epic, I can fly, and I can fly IN SPACE!"

A few others share confused glances.

"I'm staying with Henry." The Cyber-Chicken raiser pets the mentioned Cybertronian animal.

"…No you're coming with us!" The Anxious Decepticon grabs The Cyber-Chick raiser and holds him above his helmet walking on the big long spike that's wide to be a bridge than what it is described to be poking lifelessly from Cybertron. The gigantic pumpkin from afar tells the landing would be safe for Ivy when Gravity returns to normal.

Several Decepticons roll their optics.

"I have a better idea," Megatron starts. "Decepticons, Transform and rise up!" Megatron transforms into his cybertronian jet-mode as did several of his other troops who had waited for his direct order.

_The Fallen saw the complete shell, his optics look over to the engineers who seem eager to go home instead of death. There's only three days left until she has to be put into the shell. It must happen before or during the Quintession over-coming finishing touches on the intentended host of this large shell made to adapt to its previous form or turn into a Cybertronian; when things have shown to no longer be suitable for the human body, the change aka permanent transformation will be initiated. "You have done me well..."_

_ The Engineers cheer at once. However, a few feared they wouldn't be let quite easily because the Fallen may have other ideas. If one knew a Decepticon and worked with them they would probably end up dead, left to be deserted by the Decepticon, and far worse: Experiment. No, actually it's being held captive under a bargain. No-one wanted to be their prisoners since they can be grizzly and cruel towards them. The Fallen had created the reputation long before he had been betrayed by his brothers. _

_ "But you will not live to tell what you did." He taps his large claw on a button._

**_ Karazzzacck_**

_ A wall from the rounded room behind the Fallen slides up. It shows two massive-cybertronian jaguars blaring their fangs and curled-metal ears attached to their heads like their earth counterparts. They seem well-fed and nourished. Their Long tails are much bigger and spikier than they had been reawakened from a deep slumber long ago. But still they have a slightly rounded ended tip of their tail. _

_ "Now hunt them my pets!" The fallen orders The Jaguars. "Who knew they would be so useful." The Fallen muses to himself, while the engineers flee as they are chased by his two pets. Last month he helped the other Decepticons get the animals corned, and less than one condition he won't tell Megatron about their mistake, is that they let him keep two of them. The Decepticons did cause them to awaken from the body slamming on the ground and the tremendous craters they had created practicing 'Naruto' moves._

_ His optic lowers to the projected video cam showing the Candy planet connected to a huge spike from Cybertron. "Things must do until she gets back." His optics flare showing distinguished versions of red implicating what may happen this solar cycle will determine what will happen when she turns. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'_

The Decepticons arrive on the Planet. Ivy's three fingers on each hand are oddly merged together. The only way she held her bag is by two fingers working together to do one action. Ivy didn't take any time to notice at all, she forgotten about her 'Q Me' all together carried away by numerous adventures and a generally well-hyper personality for a controlled eyed girl.

"...What kind of mockery is this?" The Farmer comments, looking at the decoration and awe the sarroundings brought in.

The surroundings is almost similar to 'Avatar' The Day-dreamer movie featuring blue aliens with tails capable of connecting to other animals so they can control and speak to each other. However their surroundings is more Halloween based, glowing at some areas and making some skeletons stand out from the darkness as light gray untouched material. Several objects hanging from vines gives a menacing appeal from glowing rounded gigantic-pumpkin object that have unusual facial carvings

From afar in a tangled plant-vine bush growing candy, there's a pair of odd shaped optics watching the group from the darkness at bay. This figure makes a small laugh sounding unusual as some parts in clear view click into place as did the brown pumpkin handle rotate moving some parts to other parts of this sea-dark face leaving nothing but optics and the mouth to be seen…A grin comes out revealing one tooth is golden as others are sharp-jaggered appearing as Decepticon teeth are seen from the movies. The golden one is likely a replacement for some tooth that had been lost.

The view returns to the Decepticons when the figure's head disappeared from perspective.

"This is…. AVATAR MOCKERY!" Ivy drew lengthy, skipping down from the large pumpkin. There are isles and isles of candy hanging from tree branches appearing to be genuine as they can be. "Caaaannddddy!" She jumps reaching up for a candy bar when it reaches upwards as if somebody is taunting her. The determined little human attempts multiple times to reach

The Decepticons walk right past the insanely acting girl to explore what this planet has to offer and what could be useful to restoring their home planet or advancing their energon harvesters that are not really seen every day in life. Several pumpkins slowly inch away from their original positions casting a sinister sound at once, only heard in movies featuring the darkness and unusually glowing lights.

"AHHH!" The Farmer shrieks, his chicken is bawking. "I'm going back!

The one eyed-torturer grabs The Farmer by his shoulder a second before he zipped. The Farmer falls on the ground creating a tremble. The Transverse plane, body wise, would make The Farmer's divided body into superior and inferior portions—not forgetting the receptor the structure that sends inputs to the control center. Why is it relevant? Knowledge is completely relevant in some cases.

"Owch." The Farmer's left optic budged making a twirly circle formed by some metal parts in the orbital cavity.

Megatron shook his helmet.

_Why did we get a Decepticon who raises cybertronian chickens_? Truth to be told Megatron finds this scenario completely strange than the parasagittal plane that makes left and right body portions unequal when divided in half by ending at the corner of the knee. Or the fact that the cartilage tissue is not a basic tissue type in human anatomy. He learned this from Starscream who had went online-when Ivy was sick-to learn more about human anatomy.

Let's call the strange designed Decepticon-who has the appearance of shockwave and Starscream combined—The Torturer.

The Torturer chuckles.

"Glad I'm not that anxious to get off here…right now." The Anxious Decepticon interjects. He earns states from the others who hadn't noticed in a really long time. We should call this Decepticon: The Porcupine Decepticon. "I….um…been playing 'Call of Duty' lately." This means he has been obsessed playing a video game for the past two months when things were going on.

Interesting fact, the Mediastinum, the region between the lungs from the breastbone to the vertebra, is the central area within the thoracic cavity containing the pericardial cavity that houses the heart. So this also means, anatomically speaking, the Pericardial cavity could be related to the spark chamber possibly. Tying in the best anatomical term to describe a structure towards the helmet/head as superior, as navel's anatomical term is umbilical interestingly. Plus the anatomical word for the back is Dorsal; best reminder is to think of a shark's top fin aligned to the back.

Ivy skips past the Decepticons.

"I'm calling the big pumpkin!" She shouts in glee, "Slowpokes!"

Some Decepticons wondered if the organ system that regulated the body's activities through hormones, the Endocrine system, ever had some effect on her personality on some occasions. A case of wondering about humans can be in a full circle, as the brain and spinal cord are located in the dorsal cavity. Starscream rolls his optics wanting to have killed her already rather than letting her live. For a while Starscream hadn't been giving her any injections due to believing he had no reason why.

The branches lean forward as the Decepticons trudged through.

Ivy, on the other hand, didn't have a problem running towards the gigantic Jack-Lanturn.

"Hey, it's getting tight in here!" A Decepticon cries out, getting poked at by several branches. To note it's important to know that the Right upper quadrant does not belong to the nine-Abdnominopelvic regions. The ventral cavity does not have an abdominal cavity, The Decepticon's armor is wicked like having parts belonging to some kind of sleek-racing vehicle rather than a military vehicle, a window shield is seen at both sides of his chest armor connected to the rails gliding down indicating his vehicle mode is an armored race-car.

A fact to know if the body does not maintain homeostasis it will cause illness, including that Homeostatic mechanisms does not control the muscle movement as they control blood pressure, body temperature, blood sugar levels, and the breathing rate. The Decepticons are being cornered branches without candy which also means these branches are the protectors of the main food source.

"Decepticons, attack these lifeless branches!" Megatron orders his men.

Collectively the organs inside the thoracic and Abdnominopelvic cavities are called Viscera. Just to clear any confusion the basic structural and functional units of an organism are cells. Now let's depart from this anatomical reviewing and back to the Decepticons, who are busy making a clearing in human standards by getting rid of trees. Starscream rips out a large tree by its roots as it tries to choke him via branches.

"This is why I hate organic tree's," The Seeker rips it in-half further finishing it off by using his blasters. "They are annoying."

The porcupine Decepticon rolls up into his spikey electrical unit based object. He then discharged a massive amount of thorns more than a cavalry could provide in army cases or military, whichever term is suitable. The moving trees are sent tumbling backwards screeching in pain. Megatron's opponnets are rather easy to shoot down by using his super charged cannon attached to one of his arms. Atoms combine to form molecules interestingly. How trees get personalities is a thing beyond explanation.

The torturer put his two of his servos together whispering something.

Before the trees that were around this Decepticon could react, there came multiple clones of him around everywhere from big puffs of gray smoke. Now making it close to impossible to decide which one is him. The Torturers clones use their wide-wicked looking blades to cut down the screeching trees, who did strike the Decepticons at some areas landing a few bruises on their body and armor. The torturer's clones wrap the trees into a huge circle. The other newbies work together back-stabbing other gigantic ones.

In eleven minutes there was no tree's around them.

"-g-g-Great." A Decepticon pants. "That took more thinking than I had assumed."

Megatron's steaming cannon is taking a break.

The apprentice drops a trunk of a tree bark.

"This could not have been an coincidence." The Apprentice mutters to himself, looking over to see Ivy holding a big full bag held up by her hands. _"...How is she going to leave today if she keeps getting out of danger?.." _Ivy's surprising ability to stay out of the Decepticon's way shows a string of…determination? ..Nah , it may have shown her capability to be drawn away from it rather being part of it.

The organ system which contains the skin and it's derivatives is the integumentary system which Ivy has.

"I got a bunch of candy!" She squeals in delight. "So much candy!" There's chocolate around her mouth.

"…She is so crazy." The porcupine said.

The Farmer, who wasn't part of combat because he had been knocked out, stood up.

"Henry!" He goes to the pile of tree's searching for his chicken. "HENRY!"

The Decepticon's attention drifts away from Ivy to the Farmer.

"…He's worried about the chicken, really?" Starscream groans, seeing him as aN insane Decepticon who worried for the sake of a small cybertronian being. "Seriously get over the little animal."

"It's—" The Farmer throws back several branches. "My—" The other Decepticons dodged the large root from a tree. "**PARTNER**!" He is dubbed insane by the others because he saw things they couldn't, farmer claimed to hear voices, thought the chicken could become a gigantic robot, and spoke in gibberish at times. He wrote strange things on the wall. They (The Decepticons) are not sure if he could be a warrior at all.

Megatron rubbed his temple.

"We shouldn't have used the Allspark at all." Megatron said, merely agreeing with the Porcupine Decepticon's argument that if they did not use the Allspark at all they wouldn't have a crazy-manaic-insane Decepticon relying on a chicken.

The Torturer and a black-white Decepticon pulls The Farmer from the pile who spoke in gibberish.

"HENRRYYY!" His servos frantically flew. That one word is what everyone understood. "I want my partner back!" The Farmer's strength causes the other two Decepticon's digitals to get bent hard so they go. "I'm going to find you—" The rest he spoke in gibberish something about 'they', 'conspiracies', 'wanting',' hostility', and so on.

Metabolism is a chemical process that requires energy.

The Farmer merely ran into the part that hadn't been cleared.

"He must have a disease affecting the limited area of his body," The Torturer notices, "Affirmatively local."

A few Decepticons nod.

"This turns out to be a not-such-a-good idea to get supplies from." Starscream fires at the pile of trees making it blaze into a fire within a few seconds. The ground is merely dirt glowing a green and purple like crystals behind a cloudy glassware. "This planet is useless. No wonder we never noticed it."

Megatron already did not like it.

"Return to Cybertron, this is no place to be on." The apparentice, namely Megatron, said.

Negative feedback is a good way to maintain homeostasis while positive feedback tends to take a system further away from homeostasis, which is actually true as Aging is a normal process related to a reduced ability to maintain it. Molecules combined to form the cellaure level of organization. Again, we should stop drifting away into anatomy.

Ivy has not spoken at all.

Her bag is spilled on the ground.

"He'll find his way back." Starscream snorts, turning away having to forgotten Ivy.

The Decepticons start leaving, with no sign of an organic was following them. The Torturer looks over his shoulder actually wondering about Ivy. She's so small, but others couldn't miss Ivy on the ground floor. Because she's so uncontrollably hyper; that one time the entire underground base has been decorated in bright pink, Megatron awoke that solar cycle as the one and only Decepticon painted in hot pink.

"Umm…Where's the girl?" The Torturer asks.

Megatron groans, stopping in his tracks.

"She'll find the farmer." Megatron reassures the troops "She'll find her way back. Humans have the tendency to find their way back home." _I actually hope it's true. _the Apprentice thought back on his comment. The Decepticons no longer were worried about the girl they just wanted to go home.

And when they were heading back to Cybertron Megatron made a surprising comment: "So do not worry about her."

Maybe Ivy has gotten to some part of Megatron's 'good' part of his evil spark.

I was taken from a bag of candy, A BAG OF CANDY! I'm surrounded by idioits. Fools, idiotic, baboons, whichever word is suitable to describe these pumpkin residents standing around me like I'm cotton candy. My body is not candy. It is not squishy to be eaten by robots. That is something any human can sleep on since gigantic robots are likely to not have the long and short intestines that help break down food or deliver it.

"You will help us enslave Cybertron's residents." One said, one tooth is golden looking.

"No way hozey." I growl, "It's against the code of honor for a Transfan to intervene in a fixed time point." Truthfully it's my code of honor. TimE AND Space could be ruined including the future if my intervention had been massive? Why out of millions of people was my mind chosen to browse from a relative universe without aliens, vampires, or Werewolves to a universe of complete danger?"

They laugh at me.

"I'm Hallowhine, son of the first Hallowehine leader of Candy," He pops an opened candy bar into his mouth. "Most say, it's unsanitary to live off candy."

I'm guessing these Cybertronains live off Candy, what a life of luxury these so called bad guys have. Wrapping me in energon robe is another curious thing, it stings each time I move and its tentacles tend to crawl up my body more. No wonder they were so easy to get me…I tore off candy from the branches getting some on me. How irresponsible am I? Completely a…wreck. Well that's how I see myself. A crazy human girl with at least two perceptions; A Hyper girl,A comedian girl, and calm-serious girl. Make those three self-perceptions as I see myself.

"We've studied you through the internet—"

My eyes may have widened.

"I was such a noob back then!" I cried. "Don't take those statements seriously."

They laughed.

"The Fallen's data files are vulnerable as you." Hallowhine clears his throat; my body is shaking by now in fear. Something about him made my skin crawl up. He really seems bad enough to create utter chaos. He leans his helmet forward showing his gleaming large golden tooth. "You, are an interesting specimen, to be around Decepticons."

"Yea-Yeah!" A shortery-unusual neck bent Pumpkin minion thing joins in. He seems wild and untamed

** Bawk Bawk Bawk!**

They got the chicken.

….They got the chicken.

THEY GOT THE CHICKEN!

"…Holy she—" I start, in disbelief. "You just unleased utter chaos by taking Henry too."

The tall one cackcles.

"It's part of the plan…Now…to unleash that quintession side." He takes out a sharp blade. His grin grows wide. _No. no no no no no! This can't happen. They can't win. The future is in stake! _My eyes squeeze shut. If they succeed…It's up to the Decepticons. Who knows if they could take down a Quintesson? They were so awkward when I became sick, neccasary new to the way of fighting, and clearly not great thinkers when it came a exhausted-furious girl or the concept of Transfan.

They had to do whatever this lead to.

"Give me my PARTNER!" I hear this shout, "Gaukdo lekoa dejuiapie."

Did he say "I will murder you?" Guess he did. He does not sound SANE at the moment!

"Kill him!" Hallowhine said, pointing his blade at The Farmer.

"NO!" I don't want to see a Decepticon die in front of me.

He just can't.

Whatever the Farmer did in the crowd, there were some tough beatings and armor meeting each other. A single blast from him sent them flying off the crazy Decepticon. The Chicken bawkedd. I feel a sharp thorn-like blade make itself known into my shoulder. Hallowhine is clutching me. Something is radiating off The Farmer who really who seems angered, his entire body is glowing a dark purple.

"Gahi Dehio Mequik Parhteuir, NOW!" His weapon retract into something wide and vastly large enough it seems like a blade straight out from hell or the Darkness. It's perfectly wicked. Strange black writing is all over The Farner's armor. This is when I realize The Chicken is the Farmers lifeboat to the reality keeping him in check.

He could be saying "Give back my Partner!" I guess.

"Or helo kique alous!"

"…Dear PRIMUS more ideas!" I'm starting to think of a time traveling alien reptile species with humanoid appearance that has an unstructured language. Fraggit, Their skin is based on elements. Darn it. Drats it. This idea won't even make it to be written by me at this state of mind!

He could have said "Or I will kill you!"

"What do we do boss?" A scared minion asks.

"Give him the chicken," Hallowhine said. "And let him warn the others…The Quintession is coming. Throw it to him!"

BAWK BAWK BAW BAWK!

Someone threw the chicken at him which the Farmer caught, then became nothing more of is mere threatening appearance. He became the coward he was before. Not the crazy dude who can kill everyone. At least they can be prepared when I…'the' come to face them. Not in a good way.

"Henry!" He hugs the big Cybertronian Chicken. "You are okay, it's me."

The chicken bawked.

"…Farrmer, remember the earth globe!"

They cackled.

"Now run you little coward." Sharp pain came from my shoulders. Then other thoughts from different minds invaded my mind. They had been re-wakened. Watching the one who really does not bother being part of the action run away did help a little with the pain.

"NO!" I scream.

They back away from me.

"No one can help you right now…not in this ugly state you are in."

_…Now let us take the throne, you human._

_ Hahahaha they will be so caught off-guard._

_ Mind: Megatron…Starscream…Fallen…The others…_

Now it's as if today is really the last time I've seen them all, as a human.

I lifted up my hands seeing they were becoming tentacles. Another pain came from my lower body…The energon whips were falling off. My body is widening. Becoming metal actually. My body falls over hearing them snicker and mutter about my transformation. Everything is becoming really dark…dark as in the one that people fear. I don't want to be a-lone again…I don't want to be an outcast anymore...I don't want to go into the darkness—NO! The little pain left over tells me…They've taken over my mutated body.

"…Qunitession destroy Decepticons!"

I hear them 'cheer'.

"…Megatron must kill me…"

The Decepticons did not bother thinking the worst can happen right in this solar cycle. They didn't bother asking about the engineers who seemingly went missing after they had gone to Candy.

_"Soundwave to Megatron, the music video will be arriving in a few megacycles."_

"…You said that exactly two months ago!" Megatron transmits back. "You are so laggy."

"_It's at 90% finally." _The Satellite's message seems a relief to Megatron. Even though Ivy's exact absence served as a tool meaning: _I don't need this song anymore._ However, because it's on the way to finally reaching him there's no way it could be canceled. Soundwave's had been doing this for a very long time. _"I see you have picked up her urban slang."_

As much as Megatron hated to admit, Ivy being around the Decepticons exposed them to new words.

In a way, she rubbed off her internet geek side.

"End Transmission."

**….Somewhere else under Cybertron…**

The Torturer is playing a mind game with another Decepticon, this time being what two characters in Naruto participated in, except for this being Susukes's older brother and Naruto's team leader type of ordeal. Their optics are strange looking, as if they were figuring out ways to mentally beat each other.

"…What are you two doing?" The Porcupine Decepticon asks, curious what he is up to.

That kind of broke their mental bond with his interruption.

"We were doing a mental combat!" The other snaps at him. "Grrr, now we do not know who did the first strike."

The Torturer taps his digits on the long flat table.

"You are really a buzzkill." The Torturer commented, looking irritated than not.

Both their optics are back to normal, as in the robotic-structured Bayverse version where they are not like glass material containing a powered electrical source meaning life is still here or their side. The Decepticon who had been participating in this contest looks over to the left seeing The Farmer got back—without Ivy.

"The Quintession is coming!" The Farmer screams, running past them.

Starscream comes out from another room.

"What…Quintession?" Starscream had come when The Farmer was already gone. He remembered the incident back at the Quintession planet. That clear memory, when her body glowed a light blue randomly when Megatron and He were trying to decide what to do with the girl, had not left the seeker.

Others who hadn't been informed about Quintessions had stopped what they were doing.

**B-A-B-B-AAAM**

Energy blasts are coming from the hallway that toppled over fairly large tables, the Flat screen monitor attached to the wall now fell from it ripping out a handful of material, undeterminable screeches are easily heard coming from the source. Several Decepticons duck for cover instead going out to face this attacker

"Quintessions take down!"

Starscream dreaded this speech.

First, you must ask yourself, how can one Quintession take down whole group?

Let's fastforward**….38 Minutes later….**

The remaining small Deepticon group are huddled in a gigantic closet. Scared for their lives. All are shaking. Not wanting to get into that dead zone again. They got a closet made into the back of the lunchroom because Ivy insisted they do that, as she quoted "You never know when small things come in handy." After The Porcupine Decepticon had asked her. Starscrem and Megatron are outside. The Torturer's offline, permanent dead shell is seen lay in the hallway where others are seen. The Porcupine and The Farmer are in the closer with the other remaining Decepticons.

"…You should have told me why she needed those shots." Starscream said, his large blaster that once had been small is seen hooked to his shoulder. "You knew it all along, Megatron, why did you keep that?"

The two are hiding behind a wall, as several shots are seen exchanged.

A few Decepticons were still out there, not giving up a fight.

Megatron is silent for a few seconds.

B -B-B-ALST.

"…Sometimes the best of our pride gets to us, to something we don't want to admit." Megatron finally said. He looks towards Starscream who seems to have this composure of 'you-admitting-to-caring about-her?" and this overwhelming disbelief expression seen in his optics alone.

There are things that Starscream does not understand about Megatron.

This happens to be one of those things.

"…You sound like your brother." Starscream points out. "A little more…" He waves his servo. "Show of defeat, per say."

b-b-b-LBLBALST

A Decepticon comes from the smoke covering an injured wound to his thigh. His armor is seen cracked. Parts of his armor have been visibly ripped off. This is not an average Quintession at all. Only a human can know the vulnerable areas of a Cybertronian from writing pairing stuff or doing some research. The Decepticon fell to the floor coughing out energon.

"We must kill her." Megatron grabs a large discarded shield. "As an Apprentice of the Fallen….I must do the hardest decision that may affect everyone." He earns a nod from Starscream. They both head into the crossfire—Starscream grabs his own protection being a large arm—together.

The Quintession knew its firing is a success.

"Hahaaa!" The first head laughs, "This will go out perfectly."

This mutant like Quintession has several tentacles and armor.

"Decepticons are approaching!" The second head acknowledges.

** BLASSST—AUIA**

The laser blasts did not hit but seem to have reflected off the metal to hit thewalls chipping off more metal than not. "Isn't it that obvious?" Starscreams voice is heard, pointing out something so clearly identified with their signatures. Repeating a fact that's known is so stupid including what any transfan can associate. Shots ring out from his direction at the Quintession that uses a spare handle object-left behind from the previous host—conflicting with the attack itself.

"Too obvious." Another voice adds.

"…KIL—KI-KILL ME NOW!" The third head shrieks, sounding frightened. "Ple—elease!"The Two higher ranked Decepticons could tell a part of the original host existed, matter of speaking, in the third head. A random Quintession would not display fear in the mist of battle between other species.

** …..Nine minutes later…**

** ….The Fallen's room…**

Starscream and Megatron walks into The Fallen's room. Megatron held what seems t be left over of a Quintession without armor. It didn't wiggle or budge. One tentacle held the handle tightly. The Fallen can tell the mutation had finally come early, creating a massive loss of Decepticons. It will take some time to resupply their troops.

"…You knew this all a long." Starscream growls at the Fallen. "I don't see how your plans can be—"

"Put her into the shell," The Fallen instructs them, ignoring Starscream's comment "There's a program already in place."

Placing Ivy's body into a shell would eliminate the Quintession program all together.

"I do not trust him this much," Starscream's armor seems to have scratches and bruises all over. He hadn't been spared of the pain one determined Quintession could pull….The Candy Planet has separated from Cybertron in the past Megacycle.

"He knows more than I do." Megatron said in a low voice, putting the small body into the shell.

Megatron and Starscream back away as the blinding light blue light blinded their optics leaving the fallen exposed to this blinding light. The Lightsaber handle reappears on the servos, they become smaller and smaller essentially decreasing the mold into the shape of a rather small humanoid being that is not naked at all, she had the physical appearance of her regular human form with the Turtleneck and jeans. Her hair is definitely shorter. Her eyes slightly open attempting to regain consciousness.

"…Thank you…" Ivy sounds weak. "Megs..." Her eyes slowly close. "Goodbye…" She makes a weak sigh, and then Ivy's head rolled over to the side. Her body instinct told her she wouldn't have been there for long. Her body seemingly glows startling the two Decepticons into backing up away from her.

The Fallen cackles.

"This is just perfect, the beginning of everything," The Fallen cheerfully notes, knowing he may be free of his chair in the upcoming months. "And the Harvestor!"

Ivy is gone in a flash.


End file.
